La petite voix perverse d'Albus Dumbledore
by Violine
Summary: Quand une petite voix moqueuse s'amuse à réunir les élèves de Poudlard Dumbledore ne s'en inquiète pas plus que ça... Ne vient-il pas de sourire malicieusement à l'instant ? Et qui est ce Willy invisible ? HP/DM d'autres couples à venir EN PAUSE
1. Willy pour vous servir !

**Hey tout le monde** **! **[Pas pu changer mon entrée xD]

C'est une fois de plus la très célèbre **Violine** [Comment ça "C'est qui ? _] qui vient vous pondre une nouvelle fic =D

Celle-ci est une de mes premières idées et aussi une de celles que j'ai le plus écrit au papier, rendez-vous compte que c'est un vrai p'tit miracle personnel... // Part dans ses souvenirs //

Hum, bon bref, celle-ci devrait faire plus de 10 chapitres, je ne sais vraiment pas exactement combien parce que mes chapitres sont plutôt courts et j'en suis au sixième et on en est qu'au commencement...

En fait j'avais écrit le 5ème chapitre sur word il y a un moment [j'ai regardé c'était en septembre] et je viens juste de passer le prologue d'état papier à word xD [Je raconte ma vie excusez-moi je suis comme ça]

J'essairais de ne pas trop avoir la flemme de la continuer mais surtout de l'écrire à l'ordi et de trouver le temps de le faire car je précise que ces jours-ci mon temps sur l'ordinateur va je pense se réduire suite à // Regarde son calendrier // OMG j'ai un examen blanc [pas précisé lequel mouhaha] la semaine prochaine T_T [Et je viens de m'en rendre compte et le pire c'est que c'est vrai] Donc bref révisions =/

Je vous ennuie avec ma vie ? Ahah mais je ne vous ai jamais demander de lire ceci xD

**Précisions :** Ceci est un HP/DM mais avec pleins d'autres couples que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure mais qui ne sont pas bien compliqués à deviner ! Voilà tout est dit... Ah non encore une chose !

Tout ce qui est entre crochets sont les pensées et autres "discussions mentales" des personnages =] Pas bien difficile à comprendre mais au cas où...

Bon, **bonne lecture** en tout cas et ne vous étonnez pas si c'est "un peu" stupide parfois, _j'essaye_ de faire de l'humour U_u"

Et bien sûr tout appartient à l'écrivain de talent [mais qui tue des persos formidables T_T] JKR sauf l'histoire et certains personnages étant Willy et certains élèves. Certains autres élèves dont les noms ne vous disent rien sont de JKR également mais je crois qu'ils n'ont pas été intégrés dans Harry Potter finalement =)

* * *

**La petite voix perverse d'Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Prologue : Willy pour vous servir !** Ou :** _Décidément le vieux Dumby' a vraiment sa place à Ste-Mangouste !_**

* * *

_- Mr Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore jurez-vous de manger et adorer tous les bonbons au citron du monde ici présents ?_

_- Je le jure ! _Slurps

_- Les bonbons au citron, jurez-vous de ne lui donner aucune indigestion et d'être tous délicieux ?_

_- ………_

_- Ça veut dire oui ? Très bien, je vous déclare officiellement Dévoreur de tous les bonbons au citron du monde et friandises ! Vous pouvez manger les friandises._

_Un Dumbledore vêtu d'une robe de sorcier jaune citron couru au ralenti entouré d'un paysage de fleurs multicolores, les bras tendus vers son festin, hors de la Grande Salle vers le hall où se trouvaient SES bonbons au citron, tout à sa joie de ne jamais avoir d'indigestion en les mangeant et qu'ils soient en plus tout aussi délicieux les uns que les autres.. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et… La joyeuse mélodie cessa, les fleurs disparurent et à la place apparurent les Serpentards et Gryffondors de 6__ème__ année qui se battaient une fois de plus à coups de sortilèges et parfois au corps à corps en écrabouillant, détruisant, pulvérisant tous ses bonbons au citron._

_- NOOOOOO_

- OOOOOOOOON !!!!

Le vénéré Albus Dumbledore, Dumby' pour ses élèves [en cachette bien sûr mais ils n'étaient pas très doués pour la discrétion] se réveilla en sursaut et en hurlant dans son lit qui pouvait facilement contenir cinq personnes obèses. Il se leva, mit ses pantoufles avec de petits dessins de bonbons au citron dessus, remit sa barbe blanche en place et revêtit sa robe de chambre jaune citron. Puis, il sortit de sa chambre et alla faire les cent pas dans son bureau comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait (ou faisait semblant de réfléchir).

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Ces Gryffondors et ces Serpentards gâchent toujours tous mes merveilleux rêves ! Toujours à se battre… Qu'ils se trouvent un petit endroit romantique autour d'un dîner avec du saumon au citron… Miam… et qu'ils avouent tout ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur ! A moins qu'ils ne le sachent pas ?.. Beuh tout Poudlard l'a deviné, j'ai même entendu parler de paris… Correction : j'ai moi-même parié… Hum.

Mais s'ils ne comprennent encore rien ces veracrasses à la cervelle remplie de salade assaisonnée au citron je vais les aider foi de Dumby' héhéhé………………… hé……… DUMBY' !! »

Le vénérable « Dumby' » [vénérablement fou] se mit alors à faire une danse de la joie dans son bureau.

« Voilà, j'ai trouvé comment les aider ! Houhouhou comment j'ai fais pour ne pas y penser tout de suite ? Je suis un génie quand même ! Bon, alors… »

Dumbledore se racla la gorge mentalement et appela celui qui allait faire tout le boulot :

« Willy !»

« … »

« Willyyyy !! »

« … »

« Willy, Willy, Willy, WILLYYY !! » chantonna-t-il en finissant par crier, énervé, dans ses pensées bien sûr !

« HEY DUMBY' ! »

« Oui oui, c'est moi mais pourquoi tu as mis tout ce temps ? Tu as avalé un bonbon au citron de travers ? »

« Naaan Môsieur Dumby', c'est que vous êtes tellement vieux et rabougri que je n'ai pas eu de boulot depuis très très très très très très très trèèèès longtemps ! Les toiles d'araignées tu vois c'est dur de s'en débarrasser et leurs occupantes j't'en parle pas ! « Wiilly oh mon dieu je t'aiiime », « Oh c'que t'es beau bébé ! ».. Je sais que je suis beau mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer par deux nymphomanes. Non tu vois Dumby' le mieux c'est qua… »

« VIEUX ET RABOUGRI NON MAIS JE NE TE PERMET PAS ! »

« Y'a que la vérité qui blesse », railla la petite voix, « Non mais c'est vrai, depuis Tommy', plus personne, c'est désespérant, m'enfin j'te comprend, tous ceux avec qui tu couches sont devenus des mages noirs… Gégé, Tommy'… On devrait t'appeler « Aimant à mégalomanes fous furieux » ! »

« Gna gna gna, je sais, pas besoin d'en rajouter ! Bon j'ai du boulot pour toi ! »

« Du boulot », fit Willy d'une voix soudain plus intéressée.

« Oui du boulot petite voix perverse indigne. »

« Indigne, indigne, je t'en refilerais du indigne », grommela Willy.

« Roh tu vas pas me faire le coup de la p'tite voix blessée hein ! Bon donc je t'explique : tu vois les Serpentards et les Gryffondors de 6ème année ? »

« Ryry', Ronald, Mione, Seam', Didi, Nev', Lav', Titie, Lily, Ella pour les Gryffys, et, Blaisou, Dray, Théo', Sysy', Vince, Greg', Milly, Daph' et'Cea, pour Serpentard ! »

« …. Toi et ta manie des surnoms, mais pourquoi « Ronald » ? »

« Parce que tout le monde l'appelle Ron alors moi je le surnomme Ronald ! »

« Mais c'est son vrai prénom. »

« Mais personne à part lui ne le sait ! », conclut Willy satisfait de sa répartie. »

« Mouais…, grommelle pour lui-même : moi je le savais…, puis continu, et « Didi » tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu pitoyable ?! »

« Essaye donc de faire un surnom avec « Dean » et reviens me voir quand tu as réussi. », claqua Willy vexé.

« …. Bon bref, oui EUX ! Peux-tu faire en sorte qu'ils ne se disputent pas, mais plutôt… Le contraire, finit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Ooooooh…., fit Willy d'un air complice ou plutôt comme si on lui avait offert son cadeau de Noël en avance, Mais bien sûr Dumby' ! Willy pour vous servir, c'est ma devise ! »

Et soudain, Dumbledore eut comme un vide dans son esprit et soupira de soulagement.

« Il m'épuise toujours autant ! Bon maintenant un bonbon au citron ! Quoique plusieurs même, je sens que j'en aurais bien besoin pour affronter cette nouvelle année… »

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Et voilà le prologue =]

Bon je pense que Dumbledore parait un peu stupide mais c'est un peu fait pour.

Sinon Willy c'est Violineright xD J'ai eu du mal à trouver son nom alors hein :-° Oups prénom je voulais dire... Car oui ! Willy a un nom et c'est même Gmmmmrmrmrmrmrm Mais non je ne vais pas révèler une des choses les plus importantes je ne suis pas si stupide... ET CHASSEZ CES REGARDS EN COIN SOUPCONNEUX !

N'oubliez pas quelque chose d'important : **les reviews** car ça fait super plaisir et ça donne envie d'écrire =D Vous avez aimé, pas aimé ? Dites-moi tout !

J'ai été catastrophée en voyant ce très intéréssant "Traffic" ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de monde à ne pas laisser de reviews T_T

[Pour vous donner une idée : "For the month of 2009-01, there have been a total of 545 Hits and 442 Visitors to all of your stories" pour 17 merveilleuses reviews [et ce n'est pas de l'ironie].]

Je ne me plains pas [bon p'tête un tout petit peu xD] mais je trouve ça surprenant que tant de ça de personnes ne prennent pas le temps de laisser même une petite review... Enfin bref moi ça m'aide à trouver le courage d'en laisser xD Et je prend le temps de remercier tous ces personnes qui eux laissent des reviews =D **Un Grand** **Merci à vous.**

Bon sinon passons aux choses sérieuses : **Le Chapitre 1 !**

Je suis de bonne humeur [comment ça ça ne se voit pas ?] alors je vais vous mettre un petit extrait du prochain chapitre même si je l'ai pas encore écris sur word [ ce qui veut dire qu'il peut être légèrement modifié quand la version sera écrite sur word et corrigée =) ] :

* * *

_"MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT FOU ! Il n'est pas sexy du tout !"_

_« Même pas un p'tit peu ? »_

_« S… NON PAS DU TOUT ! Maintenant va t'en de là conscience indigne. »_

_« Hé ! Je ne suis pas ta petite Sainte Nitouche de conscience moi ! Je suis ta petite voix perverse, Willy pour les intimes, « Va au diable » pour ta conscience… »_

* * *

Alors ? A qui Willy parle t'il ? Pas bien difficile à comprendre avec ce qui est écrit à la suite de cette phrase...

Bisous à tous et et ne manquez pas le rendez-vous pour le chapitre 1 : "**Willy rencontre Harry **Ou : _**Comment trouer un mur en 1 leçon par Willy la p'tite voix perverse**_"

**Violine-qui-aime-ces-titres-débiles.**


	2. Willy rencontre Harry

Bonjour à tous et à toutes =D [Ou que à toutes xD]

Comment allez-vous ?

J'ai tapé plus de la moitié de ce chapitre hier et aujourd'hui je l'ai finis ^_^

Et je viens donc vous le postez rapidement et dans les temps que je m'étais donné en plus [Héhé. Faut en profiter tant que les chapitres sont déjà écrits U_u°]

Bien, je vous souhaite donc une **bonne lecture **en remerciant toutes les reviews anonymes et puis sinon j'y réponds toujours quand cela m'est possible =)

Voici le premier chapitre de la petite voix perverse d'Albus Dumbledore ! [Lpvpdad x)]

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Willy rencontre Harry **Ou : _**Comment trouer un mur en 1 leçon par Willy la p'tite voix perverse**_

* * *

Hermione passa la barrière magique et fut aussitôt assaillie par les hululements des chouettes, les miaulements des chats et les divers « Aux prochaines vacances ! », « N'oublie pas de nous écrire ! », « Trevor reviens ici ! ».

La fumée du Poudlard Express recouvrait la gare de son voile grisâtre. Mais Hermione ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails et parcourut la foule de parents et d'élèves du regard, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Elle **le** vit alors près du train et remarqua qu'**il** regardait dans sa direction avec un visage impassible, mais un léger sourire, presque invisible, que seule Hermione pensait pouvoir voir. Elle sourit et soupira de soulagement. **Il** était là. Tout irait bien.

En entendant le train siffler et sentant quelque un la tirait par le bras, Hermione détourna son regard et se laissa entraîner par un Ron qui se demandait pourquoi sa meilleure amie avait eu l'air soulagée alors que depuis le début des vacances elle paraissait soucieuse, bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher, mais surtout, **pourquoi **avait-elle eu cet air soulagé au moment où son regard se posait sur un groupe de _Serpentard_, qui plus est, celui de Malfoy et sa clique, ou plutôt Malfoy et ses fidèles toutous, oui, ça sonnait définitivement beaucoup mieux ! Ceux qui pourrissaient chacune de leurs journées depuis leur première année et à qui ils le rendaient bien !

Harry qui marchait devant eux pensait pour sa part que ses amis étaient vraiment étranges depuis qu'ils se trouvaient sur la voie 9 ¾. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées et si pour Hermione ça arrivait assez souvent et c'était peu inquiétant (quoique ça arrivait peut-être un peu trop pour sa santé), pour Ron, c'était presque… Effrayant !

* * *

Hermione, Ron et Harry se séparèrent après être entrés dans le train, les deux préfets se dirigeant vers le compartiment qui leur était réservé et Harry partant à la recherche d'un compartiment vide en espérant secrètement ne croiser aucun élève vert et argent et surtout pas un certain blond sexy aux yeux gris de sa connaissance.

SEXY ?! Mais tu débloques complètement mon pauvre Harry, c'est Voldemort qui t'a contaminé !

« Non pas sexy… Il est encore mieux.. »

« MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT FOU ! Il n'est pas sexy du tout ! »

« Même pas un p'tit peu ? »

« S… NON PAS DU TOUT ! Maintenant va t'en de là conscience indigne. »

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas ta petite Sainte Nitouche de conscience moi ! Je suis ta petite voix perverse, Willy pour les intimes, « Va au diable » pour ta conscience… Enfin, elle m'a appelé comme ça quand je suis gentiment allé lui faire remarquer qu'on voyait sa culotte de grand-mère blanche à petits cœurs verts, eh oui même elle craque pour les Serpentards enfin UN Serpentard, à travers sa jupe pleine de froufrous. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est coincée ! La preuve : elle n'a même pas de p'tit nom ralala tu te rends compte ?! Tiens, l'autre jour… »

« CA T'ARRIVE JAMAIS D'ARRÊTER DE PARLER ?! »

« Si ! Quand je vois ce putain de sexy de blondinet serpentardesque ! »

« Oh my god, tu es désespérant je laisse tomber. »

« Héhéhé, tu sais, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je ne laisserais pas tomber moi et puis tu ne peux pas me faire partir NANANANANEREUUUH !! »

Plusieurs élèves regardèrent interloqués le célèbre Harry Potter se frapper la tête contre un mur du couloir avec une cadence à faire frémir d'envie un elfe de maison !

* * *

Tandis que Celui-qui-a-vaincu-face-de-serpent s'amusait à faire des trous dans les murs, Draco Malfoy paradait tel un paon dans ce même couloir (en même temps dans un train il n'y a pas cent couloirs) suivi de près par Pansy Parkinson qui babillait dans le vide et puis un peu plus loin, Milllicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphné Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Tracey Davis et Vincent Crabbe. Tous des Serpentards pure souche. Les neuf Serpentards arrivèrent alors près du Gryffondor (fou ?) qui était facile à repérer car :

* * *

Non loin de là dans un coin déjanté du cerveau de la totalement déjantée Violine se déroulait…

- Le jeu télévisé (si un jour il a l'occasion d'y passer à la télé) le plus fou du 20ème siècle présenté par Sarah (une amie à Willy) : **3 raisons faisant que Harry Potter est facile à remarquer **Ou : _3 raisons faisant que le balafré ce fait encore passer pour un taré _[Made in Malfoy Jr] avec Harry's conscience (faute de p'tit nom) et notre Willy in-ter-na-tion-nal !!

- OUUUUAAIIS !!! (encore des amis à Willy qui ont bien voulu faire le public)

- Bien, on commence ! La main sur le buzzer ! BIEN, première question ! Pourquoi l'Elu est-il facile à remarquer ? Ou : Pourquoi l'Ami-des-sangs-de-bourbe-et-des-traître-à-leur-sang est-il facile à remarquer ?

- PUUUUMMMP [Nda : Ben ouais pump -.-°]

- Harry's conscience ?

- On entend les BANG!BANG! réguliers qu'il réalise avec sa tête à 20 mètres à la ronde !, répondit en deux secondes (chronométré !) la conscience à jupe à froufrous.

- Et c'eeeeeest…..

Suspens insoutenable.

- Totalement FAUX !

- Piiiiimp !

- Willy ?

- On entend les BANG!BANG! réguliers qu'il réalise avec sa tête à **30 METRES **à la ronde !

- Et c'est la bonne réponse !

- OUAIIIIS, firent Willy et ses amis (Sarah comprise)

- Bien, bien, deuxième question ! Pourquoi le Survivant est-il facile à remarquer ? Ou : Pourquoi l'Increvable est-il facile à remarquer ?

- PUMMP !!

- Harry's conscience ?

- Une petite troupe s'est formée à distance respectable de lui !, sortit la conscience dans un souffle.

- PAS DU TOUT DU TOUT ! Willy ?

- Une grande troupe s'est formée à distance plus que respectable de Ryry' !

- Parfaitement !

- YOUUHOUUU ! (Public très enthousiaste et Willy)

- Troisième et dernière question : Pourquoi Celui-qui-a-vaincu est-il facile à remarquer ? Ou : Pourquoi Celui-qui-a-la-tête-si-gonflée-que-tous-les-sorts-de-Celui-dont-on-peut-maintenant-prononcer-le-nom-ont-rebondi-dessus est-il facile à remarquer ? (pour changer)

- PIIMMP !

- Willy ?

- Euh bah, il y en a pas vraiment de troisième réponse, mais on va dire que ça doit aider d'avoir tuer Voldy' !

- Exactement !

- WILLY ! WILLY ! WILLY !

- Le jeu est fini, 3-0 pour Willy !

* * *

Draco Malfoy haussa un sourcil et une mine inquiète passa sur son visage durant un tiers de seconde, puis il reprit son masque impassible de toujours.

- Alors, Potter, on cherche à démontrer que l'on a sa place dans un asile de fous ? T'inquiète Potty, on le sait déjà !

La voix traînante de son ennemi juré de toujours ramena Harry à la réalité et les « Ouais, ouais, comme ça, encore plus vite, en cadence YIHAAA' de Willy s'arrêtèrent pour laisser place à un :

« Ouh maïeuh Godeuh, il est encore plus sexy qu'en juin dernier ! Allez Ryry', tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça , hein ? Ben ouiii donc je disais quoi déjà… Ah oui ! Allez Ryry' ! A l'attaque ! »

- A L'ATTAQUE ?! Nan mais tu me prends pour un chien ?!! Pas question qu j'approche ce blondinet arrogant et prétentieux sexy ou pas t'entends !

Harry se rendit alors compte face au silence qui l'entourait et au grand nombre de personnes à la bouche grande ouverte près de lui qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et il entendait déjà les gloussements de Willy tandis que son visage passait du blanc pâle au rouge écarlate. Ses yeux affolés rencontrèrent deux yeux gris où se reflétait de l'incompréhension, puis une lueur d'énervement, pour enchaîner avec celle de la satisfaction et passer ensuite par celle éclatante de la joie…. Pour finir par celle moqueuse devant laquelle Harry hésitait entre se frayer un chemin dans la foule d'élèves pour s'enfuir, ou se jeter par le trou qu'il avait fait dans le mur puis ouvrir la fenêtre et se jeter du train, quand Dra… Malfoy remarqua d'une voix traînante et moqueuse :

- Tu parles de moi _Toutou Potty ?_

- Pas du tout _la fouine_. Tu aimerais bien ?, fit Harry moqueur.

Draco serra les dents. L'« accident » de sa 4ème année étaient encore durement et désagréable gravé dans sa mémoire.

- Même pas dans mes pires cauchemars _Toutou Potty _! Ça sonne bien tu ne trouves pas ?

Draco observa la réaction de « Toutou Potty avec son habituel narquois. Il le vit donc ouvrir et fermer la bouche plusieurs fois, puis partir sans rien ajouter de plus. Draco ricana. Il avait toujours le dernier mot. Le Prince des Serpentards claqua des doigts et se remit en marque, suivi de ses amis qui avaient observé toute la scène impassibles, pour rejoindre son compartiment.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, un Harry fulminant, mais perturbé, « C'était bien de la joie ?! Non je délire, Malfoy qui ressentirait de la joie haha la bonne blague ! Décidemment Voldemort est vraiment très contagieux ! », marchait rapidement en pestant mentalement contre Malfoy tout de même !

« Blondinet sexy 1 - Toutou Potty 0 »

« Willy, n'en rajoutes pas ou je te jure que je trouverais un moyen de te faire _souffrir_.

Willy se tut mais sourit tranquillement (même si on ne peut pas le voir sourire). Harry ne pouvait rien lui faire… N'est-ce pas ?

« Bon, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à pervertir, à plus Ryry' ! »

« Hein ?! Comment ça ?! Mais tu es MA petite voix perverse, non ? »

Pour seule réponse, il reçu un tragique : « Je sais, je sais, je vais te manquer Ryry' chéri ! »

* * *

Hermione est Ron revenaient de la réunion des préfets quand ils entendirent des éclats de rire retentissants provenir d'un compartiment. En passant devant ils tournèrent la tête pour voir qui s'y trouvait et virent donc Draco Malfoy qui faisait mine de frapper quelque chose avec sa tête, faisant rire aux éclats Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle et juste sourire un peu les trois autres filles alors que Nott lisait un livre sans prêter aucune attention aux autres. Zabini était absent.

« On dirait une imitation de Oui Oui », pensa sarcastiquement (et bêtement) Hermione.

La préfète vit alors Ron passer devant elle et ouvrir la porte du compartiment des Serpentards de 6ème année.

« Oh non Ron ! Ne cherches pas les ennuis ! »

- Alors Malfoy, cracha Ron, _Papa Lulu _te manques tant que tu te sens obligé de l'imiter dans sa cellule à Azkaban ?

Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson se levèrent aussitôt en brandissant leurs baguettes. Tracey Davis saisit la manche de Pansy Parkinson, la regardant calmement jusqu'à ce que la jeune Serpentarde se rassoit, faisant se rasseoir les deux colosses, se joignant aux quatre filles qui lançaient des regards méprisants aux Gryffondors. Nott releva la tête, mais la tourna aussitôt comme s'il allait se brûler en les regardant. Draco Malfoy ricana puis répondit à la pique de Ron avec lassitude d'abord puis avec une nuance moqueuse dans la voix :

- Toujours pas compris que je n'ai jamais aimé mon père et qu'il ne me manque aucunement la belette ? Oh et pour ton information, c'est votre ami le balafré que j'imitais ! Toujours pas à Sainte Mangouste lui ? Il devrait pourtant. Il est complètement cinglé !

Ron poussa un hurlement de rage et allait se jeter sur le blond qui affichait maintenant un air vainqueur très énervant, mais Hermione retient le rouquin par la manche de son pull pour l'entraîner à la recherche d'Harry qui leur devait des explications, tandis qu'elle entendait derrière elle Malfoy dire : Trop facile !

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Voilà !

Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Comment trouvez-vous Willy ? Je continue de la poster et de l'écrire ? J'arrête tout de suite ?

Vous pouvez me dire tout cela dans une** review** ! [:-°]

Le prochain chapitre, j'essaierais de vous le poster la semaine prochaine =)

Un petit extrait ? =D Ouaiiis [J'me réponds à moi-même x)]

Donc voici l'extrait [auquel je peux d'ailleurs rajouter des modifications ensuite, mais j'essaye quand même d'en prendre un que je ne pense pas changer xD] :

* * *

**_"- Je t'avais dis les Serpentards et les Gryffondors de 6ème année…. PAS TOUT POUDLARD A PARTIR DE LA 4ème ANNEE !!_**

**_- Tu oublies les trois en 3ème année Dumby' !_**

**_- Trois ? O_o_**

**_- Ben… Ouais._**

**_- Hum."_**

* * *

Hum oui xD Donc voilà =D

Prochain chapitre :

**Chapitre 2 : Les fantasmes secrètement secrets des Serpentards** Ou : _**Draco Malfoy, le maître des sortilèges informulés**_

Bisous tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine sauf si contretemps ^-^

Violine.


	3. Les Serpy's et leurs fantasmes secrets

Bonsoir à vous tous chères lectrices [à moins que j'ai également des lecteurs…] =D

Pour vous en exclusivité, je vous poste le deuxième chapitre TROIS JOURS après le premier ! N'est-ce pas que c'est merveilleux ? *___* // Fière d'elle xD //

**Edit le Samedi 31 Janvier à 00h35 xD : Bon 6 jours finalement. Moins fière, mais bon j'ai réfléchis un petit peu et j'ai hésité à ne poster ce chapitre qu'après avoir fini de copier tout ce que j'avais déjà écris x) Car je compte intégré un chapitre entre le 3 et le 4... [si je ne me trompe pas de chapitre xD] Mais bon je suis dans mes délais et même plus rapide que la dernière fois je crois =D Il suffit juste d'oublier que j'aurais pu poster le chapitre mardi maintenant ^_^**

**Retour au Mercredi 28 Janvier :**

Et encore il était près hier mais j'ai décidé de laisser une petit journée passer parce qu'on ne sait jamais des reviewers en retard :-° Mais c'est aussi parce que je n'ai pas tant que ça de chapitres écrits et je préfère ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas vous laisser longtemps en attente d'un nouveau chapitre x) [Ce dont j'aurais honte mais qui risque d'arriver T_T]

Maintenant je vais donner des **précisions** sur certaines choses que j'estime avoir besoin de **précisions** [même si certaines ont déjà été citées] :

- Toute l'histoire se déroule lors de la sixième année d'Harry Potter.

- Voldy' est mort ! A plus le grand vilain méchant pas beau. [Suite à une review qui m'a d'ailleurs décidé à faire ces précisions je précise également :]

- Dans « Mais tu débloques complètement mon pauvre Harry, c'est Voldemort qui t'a contaminé ! » et « Décidemment Voldemort est vraiment très contagieux ! », Harry parle de la contagion de la folie de Voldy' =]

- Draco n'a pas de marque et s'est rebellé contre ses parents [j'aime pas cette phrase -_-']

- Willy est tout un mystère [Oooh mais quelle précision XD]

- Certains points comme les Serpentards dans le chapitre qui va suivre vont peut-être vous paraître étranges, mais j'apporterais plus de précisions sur les Serpy's dans un prochain chapitre [Peut-être le 4 mais je préfère ne pas confirmer vu ma fusion de chapitres qui auraient du avoir lieu mais qui n'a pas eu lieu U_u]

- Certains noms d'élèves vous paraîtront inconnus. Certains sont inventés par moi, d'autres des personnages inventés par JK Rowling mais pas intégrés dans HP finalement et puis sinon votre mémoire vous joue défaut.

[C'est qui Harry Potter ?]

Voilà, j'en ajouterais peut-être d'autres dans les chapitres suivants, en attendant :

**Bonne lecture =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les fantasmes secrètement secrets des Serpentards** Ou : _**Draco Malfoy, le maître des sortilèges informulés**_

* * *

Hermione est Ron trouvèrent Luna seule qui les informa que Neville et Harry se trouvaient à une petite collation avec un nouveau professeur qui avait le nom d'une limace magique volante. Les deux préfets haussèrent [A l'unisson yeah xD Hum excusez-moi] un sourcil, mais ne posèrent pas plus de questions et partirent faire leur ronde après avoir un peu écouter Luna monologuer sur les Slughorns.

* * *

Blaise Zabini sortit du compartiment du vieux Slughorn en soupirant intérieurement. Comme s'il avait besoin de participer à une collation stupide avec un professeur ayant sûrement comme animagus un morse et en plus écouter Saint Potter [Made in Draco Malfoy] et Cie raconter leurs exploits ou ceux de membres de leur famille pendant des heures… Et puis, bien qu'il soit plutôt fier de la beauté de sa mère (beauté qui était d'ailleurs héréditaire !), pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il avait déjà assez souffert toutes ces nuits où il n'avait pas de baguette pour jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation qu'apparemment ni sa mère ni son nouveau mari futurement décédé ne connaissaient… Bon maintenant : air impassible, tenue bien droite, Go to the compartment of Slytherin !

* * *

- Alors Blaise, qu'est-ce que voulait ce professeur ?, demanda Draco nonchalamment quand le Serpentard métisse entra dans le compartiment.

Blaise alla s'asseoir sur la banquette en face de Draco et répondit malicieusement en regardant ses ongles plutôt que le blondinet comme s'ils étaient plus intéressants :

- Oh pas grand-chose, il cherchait qui serait intéressé pour une soirée romaine… [nda : J'adore cette expression, n'allez pas chercher pourquoi xD] Et il s'est bien renseigné sur les plus beaux spécimens de Poudlard !

- Haha. Non mais sérieusement ? Répliqua Draco agacé par le mauvais humour de son ami.

Blaise prit un air bouleversé.

- Mais je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux Coco chéri ! Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?, fit-il d'un air faussement scandalisé.

- Blaise . Ne . M'appelle . Plus . Jamais . Comme . Ça, menaça le Blond de son air le plus malfoyen, c'est-à-dire glacial, menaçant et… sadique.

- _Gloups _Mais bien sûr Draky chéri… AÏE !

Blaise se massa le pied en grommelant contre les « blondinets snobinards dénués du moindre sens de l'humour » tandis que Draco souriait d'un air satisfait et que Daphné était pliée de rire, d'ailleurs Pansy la regardait d'un air mécontent Arrêtes-de-te-moquer-de-Drakinouchou-tout-de-suite. Millicent riait doucement, Theo était dans son monde rempli de mots, Tracey s'en fichait un peu, bien qu'en cherchant bien ou pouvait apercevoir un minuscule sourire se former sur ses lèvres et Gregory et Vincent, eh bien, ils avaient l'air de n'avoir rien compris, mais quelque un d'observateur aurait aperçu une lueur d'amusement dans leurs yeux.

- Bon sinon, il y avait qui d'autre ?

- Trois « courageux » lions gryffondoresques avec en exclusivité : le Sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, le Survivant, le Tueur de Seigneurs des Ténèbres, Celui-qui-décidément-veut-pas-crever, Harry Potter.

- Pfff fallait s'y attendre, il est partout celui-là…, marmonna hargneusement le blond platine.

- Jaloux Draco ?, fit l'air de rien le brun.

- JALOUX ?! Mais tu délires complètement mon pauvre Blaise ! Pas-du-tout., se défendit Celui-qui-ne-trompait-personne-avec-son-mensonge-gros-comme-un-cognard.

- Moui, moui, c'est cela, donc y'avait Potter le roi de la chandeleur…

- Blaise, rassures moi je ne viens pas d'entendre ce que je viens d'entendre ?, questionna d'un ton sans émotion Draco.

- Potter le roi de la chandeleur ?

- C'EST QUOI CE SURNOM DEBILE ?!

- Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais goûté ses crêpes !

- Toi non plus Blaise alors que je n'entende plus jamais ce surnom stupide.

- J'avoue que comparé à Blaise le roi de la baise ça ne vaut rien…

Tous les Serpentards, excepté Blaise qui affichait un petit sourire prétentieux et Théo qui n'écoutait rien, ricanèrent moqueurs.

- _Blaise le roi de la baise _?, se moqua Daphné.

- Eh oui Daph' !

Ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel et Draco bomba le torse en se vantant :

- En tout cas, tu ne vaux rien face à Draco le dieu du sexe !

Blaise afficha un petit sourire moqueur et répliqua :

- Beuuuh, c'est nul et puis ça rime même pas !, conclua-t-il en tirant puérilement la langue au blond.

Draco allait répliquer quand Tracey dit d'un ton calme :

- Si vous pouviez nous épargner la suite de cette très passionnante discussion, je vous en serais très reconnaissante.

Instantanément, les deux Serpentards se turent. Mieux valait obéir à Tracey. Blaise continua la discussion précédente.

- Donc y'avait Potter, Londubat, Weas…

- LONDUBAT !, s'exclama Pansy, mais c'est un imbécile, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

- Je ne sais pas Pansy. Donc il y avait aussi Ginny Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial la belette femelle ?, demanda Draco septique.

- Il y a plein de garçons qui l'aiment bien. Même toi Blaise tu dis qu'elle est jolie et tout le monde sait à quel point il est difficile de te plaire !, insinua la Serpentarde répondant au joli nom de Pansy Parkinson.

Draco voyant ici l'occasion de se venger de « Coco chéri jaloux et moins beau que Blaise le roi de la baise » fit malicieusement :

- Oh oui _Weasley_ plait beaucoup à Blaise, tellement qu'il _rêve_ de… elle ?

Blaise trop stupéfait par le mot « rêver » pour remarquer la nuance dans le « elle » de Draco chercha dans ses souvenirs, mais aucun rêve ne lui revint à la mémoire. Oh bien sûr, quelques matins il avait bien eu besoin d'un bon sort de nettoyage et d'une bonne douche froide, mais il ne se souvenait jamais de son rêve… Peu importe, Draco voulait jouer à ce jeu-là ? Eh bien jouons ! Il oubliait que Blaise était _très_ fort à ce jeu.

- Ah Draco ! Tu fais bien de parler de ça ! Je n'en pouvais plus avant ces vacances bénites où mes oreilles ont enfin pu se reposer… Bon sang : apprend le sortilège d'insonorisation ! Je ne peux plus dormir avec tes, Blaise prit un ton sensuel et érotique, HA…

- NNAH !, finit précipitamment Draco en jetant un regard noir qui semblait dire "Je vais te tuer lentement et douloureusement" à Blaise, alors que toutes les filles étaient vertes en imaginant leur ami en plein rêve érotique ce qui n'était pas très agréable quand vous considériez cet ami presque comme votre frère, bien que Pansy était plutôt rouge..

- Hannah ?! Et c'est qui ELLE ?!, s'emporta-t-elle.

Le cerveau de Draco carbura à puissance éclair de feu.

- Une fille que j'avais rencontré à Pré-Au-Lard, répondit-il le plus calmement possible.

Pansy hocha la tête lentement l'air peu convaincue au grand soulagement pourtant de Draco qui avait peur que son mensonge, car s'en était bien un, ne fonctionne pas du tout. Voyant Blaise rouvrir la bouche avec son habituel air malicieux qu'il avait lorsqu'il allait faire un coup foireux ou sortir quelque chose qui n'allait pas plaire à Draco (d'après l'avis de ce dernier), il lui jeta rapidement un silencio dans prononcer un seul mot. Il put ainsi observer vicieusement les lèvres de Blaise s'ouvrir et se fermer son produire un seul mot. Il était toujours aussi bon (pour ne pas dire le meilleur) en sortilèges informulés.

* * *

Willy contempla avec bonheur, sadisme et impatience les élèves de Poudlard sortirent du train pour se diriger vers les barques ou les carrosses… Hum oui, les carrosses ! Les carrosses et leurs merveilleux occupants bourrés d'hormones qui ne demandaient qu'à se déchaîner ! Oui, il en était certain : cette année allait être d'un amusement rare et il allait bien en profiter ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait Willy la petite voix perverse après tout.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Je vais essayer de ne pas parler trop cette fois-ci et vous demande donc juste :

Des **reviews** s'il-vous-plaît =D Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que mes écrits [ça fait très sérieux ce mot là xD] sont lus mais des **reviews** ça motive toujours et on en trouve de très constructives et intéressantes =D

Donc, dites-moi tout ! Ça vous plus, pas plus ? Vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose ? Je réponds toujours aux **reviews** et pour les **anonymes** il vous suffit de me laisser votre adresse et je pourrais vous répondre =]

Je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre nommé :

**Chapitre 3 : Le choixpeau magique **Ou : _**Comment faire des chansons de plus en plus longues d'année en année**_

Un pitit **extrait** ? =D [J'aime bien mettre des extraits x)]

* * *

**_- N'empêche, si le choixpeau veut que l'on se réunisse, ce n'est pas gagné avec les Serpentards !, fit remarquer Seamus._**

**_- Jamais je ne pourrais être ami avec un Serpentard, dit Harry durement et d'un ton sec._**

**_- Moi non plus !, renchérit Ron toujours en bougonnant._**

* * *

Bien sûr que non vous ne serez pas amis ! Ce terme est trop faible XD

[A cause d'une faute de frappe j'avais écris "d'un ton sex" au lieu "d'un ton sec" xDD]

Bon, très court extrait pas très intéressant mais voilà, c'en est un tout de même qui je le répète une fois de plus peut très bien être modifié ou supprimé [je ne pense pas pour supprimé mais on ne sait jamais] dans le chapitre qui viendra je l'espère rapidement !

Bon j'avais dis que j'essaierais de faire court -_-°° C'est un peu loupé. Pourquoi ça vient pas aussi facilement quand je suis bloqué dans mon écriture ? XD

Allez, bisous et rendez-vous au chapitre 3 =D [ Qui viendra rapidement je l'espère =] ]

Violine

PS : C'est pas possible ça rétréci au lavage les chapitres T___T


	4. La chanson du choixpeau

_Bonjour tout le monde [Chers lecteurs (a)]_

_Vous allez bien ?_

_NON, NON ! Pas les tomates !_

_Je sais, j'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude, mais c'est tout simplement parce que je voulais allonger mon chapitre ! Mais étant toujours en train de l'écrire j'ai tout bonnement décidé de vous poster ce qui était le chapitre 3 à l'origine, assez court, mais c'est comme ça sinon vous risquez encore d'attendre une semaine ! _

_Donc voilà, vous aurez donc ensuite le chapitre quatre qui sera centré sur une discussion entre Willy et… Une certaine élève ! Les fans des Willy [il en a ? =D] devraient donc être ravies xD Même si j'ai l'impression que ce que j'écris devient de plus en plus stupide… mais bon, tout ce que j'écris tourne souvent au stupide xD_

_Hum. Je garde le suspens sur ce prochain chapitre :-°_

_J'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent que je comptais rajouter un chapitre entre deux déjà écrits, si l'inspiration vient l'idée tient toujours et arrivera après le chapitre Willy/Une-Certaine-Elève, mais sinon je continuerais tout bonnement en postant mes…. Deux chapitres déjà écrits ! =D Donc un sur l'ordinateur et l'autre juste la moitié… Plus un début de septième chapitre héhéhé x]_

_Allez je ne vous fait pas plus patienter ! Je tiens juste à remercier tous mes reviewers même si j'ai l'impression de recevoir de moins en moins de reviews, ce n'est pas grave tant que ce que j'écris plait ^^ Même si des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir [rien qu'une review et je suis déjà devant mon ordi avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles xD]. Je vous aime chers lecteurs *_*_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le choixpeau magique **Ou :_ **Comment faire des chansons de plus en plus longues d'année en année**_

* * *

_Pendant que les élèves arrivaient au château, Willy, lui, faisait son rapport._

« Maaiiiis tu vois, je n'ai pas pu résister ! »

« Non mais j'y crois pas… », soupira Dumbledore en s'affalant dans l'immense fauteuil directorial.

« Ben quoi ? », fit Willy piteusement.

« Je t'avais dit les Serpentards et les Gryffondors de 6ème année. PAS TOUT POUDLARD A PARTIR DE LA 4ème ANNEE !! »

« Tu oublies les trois en 3ème année Dumby'. »

« Trois ? O_o »

« Ben… Ouais. »

« Hum. »

« Bon donc tu oublies les trois en 3ème année ! »

« Dé-ses-pé-rant, voilà ce que tu es ! Quoique, quand j'y pense, ça ne me déplaît pas tant que ça qu'il y ai plus de personnes… Hé hé hé, Brian Dore va parier et gagner houhouhouhou !! »

« Brian Dore ? », s'enquit poliment et curieusement la petite voix perverse.

« Mon nom d'emprunt quand je paris », répondit le vieux directeur tout en faisant un geste vague de sa main droite même si cela faisait plutôt étrange étant donné qu'aux yeux de n'importe qui, à part Dumbledore et Willy, le directeur était seul dans son bureau à part si l'on exceptait Fumseck, le choixpeau et les directeurs présents dans les tableaux qui étaient, pour changer, tous endormis. « Bon Willy, dis-moi, qui va se mettre ensemble ? »

« Devine », fit malicieusement la petite voix perverse qui montrait bien sa perversion à cet instant.

Et sentant le vide habituel dans son esprit, Brian Dore comprit agacé que Willy était reparti.

* * *

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un grincement infernal (Vous croyez qu'il fait quoi Rusard pendant les vacances ? Certainement pas huiler les gonds des portes en tout cas !) et tous les élèves de Poudlard de la deuxième à la septième année se dirigèrent dans un brouhaha infernal vers leurs tables respectives.

_Du côté des Gryffondors__…_

Après avoir tué Voldemort, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés de leurs camarades Gryffondors et étaient donc assis avec Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Neville, Lavande, Alice et Elladora. Ils discutaient tous joyeusement de leurs vacances et des cours à venir, mais tous évitaient le sujet Voldemort.

Vint enfin le moment où les premières années entrèrent dans la Grande Salle avec MacGonagall à leur tête, toujours l'air aussi sévère. Ils marchaient rapidement, les yeux parcourant et admirant la majestueuse Grande Salle, son plafond magique, ses élèves et ses professeurs.

- Ils sont de plus en plus petits d'année en année, commenta Seamus.

- Oui, renchérirent tous les garçons.

- Vous savez, vous aviez la même taille à leur âge !, leur rappela Hermione, amusée malgré elle.

Aucun ne put répliquer car le choixpeau commença alors à chanter :

Y'a plus d'mille ans

Quand j'tais encore jeune et fringant

Quoi qu'vous puissiez en penser

Amis à la vie à la mort tels Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient

Avec l'aide des Dames Serdaigle et Poufsouffle

Amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle

Poudlard ils fondèrent

Et ensemble dans l'unité ils formèrent

Toute personne qui le désirait

Sans jamais se douter

Qu'pareille amitié vienne un jour à sombrer

Mais d'une conscience et d'l'intelligence ils m'avaient dotés

D'façon à ce que j'vous répartisse

Et c'la avec franchise

Les maisons, voilà ce qui causa leur perte

Serpentard disait :

« Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées

Voilà à qui il faut enseigner

Aux plus malins et aux plus rusés. »

Serdaigle disait :

« Donnons la culture

A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre

Calmes et studieux ils le sont, pour sûr ! »

Gryffondor disait :

« Tout apprentissage

Ira d'abord aux enfants du Courage !

Hardi et fort sera leur entourage. »

Poufsouffle disait :

« J'veux l'équité

Tous mes élèves sont à égalité

Juste et loyaux sont leurs qualités. »

Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces divergences

D'abord dans aucune conséquence

Car chacun ayant sa propr' maison

Pouvait enseigner à sa façon

A Poudlard la paix

Semblait prospérer

Mais tout autre la vérité était

Durant ces quelques années

Où chacun avait connu la valeur de l'amitié

Peurs et Folies s'étaient insinuées

Créant crainte et discordialité (1)

Les Maisons qui comme quatre piliers

Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés

S'opposèrent bientôt à grands fracas

Chacun voulant imposer sa loi

Amis contre Amis

Maisons contre Maisons

Partout Poudlard n'était que duels et conflits

Tous avaient perdu la raison

Si bien qu'un matin l'bon vieux Serpentard

Estima qu'venue était l'heur' de son départ

Et bien qu'l'on vit cesser les combats

Il laissa nos cœurs en grand désarroi

Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs

Furent réduits à trois pour leur plus grand malheur

Jamais plus les maisons n'furent unies

Comm' elles l'étaient au début d'leur vie

Alors que Serpentard n'était toujours pas réapparu

La mort des trois autres fondateurs elle, parvenue

Les années passèrent

Les élèves défilèrent et les directeurs se succédèrent

Mais un jour arriva un jeune garçon

Tom Elvis Jedusor était son nom

Héritier de Serpentard

Celui-ci l'ignorait

La plus grande erreur de ma part

Fut de le lui révéler

Mais grand fut mon désarroi

Quand de grandes choses il fut l'auteur

Semant terreur et horreur

Les Maisons plus encor' qu'avant

Furent séparées car comm' le dit le dicton

« Œil pour œil, dent pour dent »

Le fossé continuait de se creuser entre les Quatre Maisons

Mais naquit Harry Potter

L'Elu, le Survivant, qui fit cesser la terreur

Car Tom Jedusor est maintenant mort

Emmenant avec lui le terrible Voldemort

Maintenant est venue l'heur' de l'la Réunification

Car encor' plus qu'avant il nous faut réunir les Quatre Maisons

Car n'oubliez jamais que Poudlard divisé

Ne sera jamais ce que Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor voulaient

L'heur' est venue à l'Esprit Frappeur de frapper

Maintenant la Répartition peut commencer !

La Grande Salle resta silencieuse plusieurs longues secondes puis Dumbledore se mit à applaudir et tout le monde suivi tandis que les murmures intrigués commençaient à se faire entendre.

- _Hum Hum_, fit McGonagall dans une imitation effrayante de ressemblance d'Ombrage. Comme l'a dit le choixpeau, que la répartition commence ! Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, le choixpeau vous répartira alors. Bien !

Et la professeur de métamorphose appela tous les élèves de première année de Ambry William (- Serdaigle !) jusqu'à Zadley Jade (- Serpentard !), les élèves applaudissant avec force quand l'élève réparti allait dans leur maison. Enfin Dumbledore se leva et prononça ces mots :

- Je sais que chacun d'entre vous meurt d'envie d'enfin commencer à déguster le festin que les elfes de maison nous ont concocté…

- Ça c'est peu de le dire, marmonna Ron dont l'estomac faisait des bruits très étranges.

-… mais je vais juste vous dire une chose : Attendez-vous à une année riche en rebondissements ! « Et en émotions… », pensa-t-il. Voilà. Maintenant, bon appétit !

_Et le repas et les discussions purent commencer…_

- Il a encore plus divagué que l'année dernière, fit remarquer Dean.

- Je me demande de quel esprit frappeur il pouvait parler… Peeves ?, réfléchit Hermione à haute voix.

- Non impossible, répondirent les neuf autres en cœur.

- Le choixpeau a dit « L'heure est venue à l'Esprit Frappeur de frapper ». Or…, commença Alice.

- …Peeves frappe déjà depuis assez longtemps je te signale, finit Elladora en grimaçant.

- Si vous le dites… En tout cas, pour l'instant je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être… Il faut que j'aille faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

- _TU VEUX ALLER A LA BIBLIOTHEQUE DES LE DEBUT DE L__'__ANNEE ?!_,cria Ron horrifié.

- Puisque je viens de le dire, répondit calmement Hermione, et ce n'est pas la peine de crier, tu es en face de moi je t'entend parfaitement.

Ron se tassa sur le banc en bougonnant.

- N'empêche, si le choixpeau veut que l'on se réunisse, c'est pas gagner avec les Serpentards !, remarqua Seamus.

Tous jetèrent un coup d'œil aux vert et argent qui comme d'habitude était la seule table à peu près calme, juste devant les Serdaigles. Ce qui était un exploit.

- Jamais je ne pourrais être ami avec un Serpentard., dit Harry durement et d'un ton sec.

- Moi non plus !, renchérit Ron toujours en bougonnant.

_________

_Du côté des Serpentards__…_

Draco avait le regard fixé sur la table des Gryffondors depuis le début du repas. Il pensait peut-être le faire discrètement, mais c'était à peine si on avait pu lui tirer deux mots depuis qu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle et il avait un léger air rêveur. Tous l'avait donc remarqué parmi les sixième année de Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde comme ça, murmura Theo à Blaise qui souriait d'un air attendri en regardant Draco et en ayant l'air d'en savoir plus.

- Non, pas « qu'est-ce » : « qui » !, répondit Blaise en souriant tranquillement et adressant un clin d'œil complice à Tracey qui regardait également Draco attendrie.

« Cherche pas Théo, tu ne devineras jamais… Après tout, tu n'es pas comme moi qui me réveille au moindre bruit ! Toi tu dors comme une souche… Bouh pourquoi le sortilège d'insonorisation est le seul que Draco ne maîtrise pas ?! »

Tous purent alors voir un Blaise Zabini, l'air désespéré, gémir [faisant frissonner une bonne tripotée de jeunes demoiselles (et quelques damoiseaux) de ce simple son] en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table en murmurant désespéré : Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_Voilà !_

(1) J'ai toujours cru que le mot " discordialité" existait... Mais je n'en suis plus si sûre xD M'enfin je trouve pas d'autre mot pour faire rimer... Pensez-vous que ce mot existe ? U_u"

_J'avais bien dit que c'était court et personnellement je n'aime pas trop la partie sur les Gryffondors xD Pas assez de paroles à mon goût mais bon j'aime bien ma chanson =D J'ai même réussi à faire des rimes *____* [Je précise que certaines parties sont directement reprises des chansons du choixpeau de JK Rowling.]_

_Et puis du côté des Serpy's je suis satisfaite également ^_^ Même si c'est court. [et encore je l'ai modifié et légèrement allongé xD]_

_Pour Willy et Dumby'… Le coup des trois troisième année m'est venu comme ça et j'ai pas pu enlever le O_o de Dumby' tellement je l'imagine avec cette tête xDD_

_Bref… Le chapitre 4 aura un rapport d'ailleurs avec cette conversation Willy/Dumby' :]_

_Pour les fans des Serpy's : bientôt un chapitre plus centré sur eux =D [Soit le 5 si j'écris ce fameux chapitre en plus, soit le 6 si je ne l'écris pas =)]_

_Et pour les fans d'un certain couple de canidés… :-°_

_Et pour les fans de Willy : il y aura certainement toujours ou presque au moins une intervention de Willy dans chaque chapitre xD [Après tout cette fic s'appele_ La Petite Voix Perverse d'Albus Dumbledore_ !]_

_Et pour les fans de Twilight ! Heu cette phrase n'a rien à faire ici -_-' xD_

_Un petit **extrait** du chapitre 4 dont je ne sais pas encore le titre ? =D_

* * *

« Y'a ce garçon… »

Non ne me dites pas qu'il vient me parler de ses histoires de cœur !

« Non ne me dis pas que tu viens me parler de tes histoires de cœur ! »

« HEIN ?! MAIS TU ES FOLLE ?! MOI ET DUMBY' ! YEUUURK…. »

Dumby' ? Mais pourquoi il vient me parler de l'autre zigoto ?

* * *

_Allez, n'oubliez pas de **reviewer** ! Je vous fini ce chapitre 4 au plus vite :]_

_Bisous à tous !_

_Violine_


	5. La vraie Luna

_Bonjour tout le monde =D_

_Je suis de bonne humeur alors j'ai décidé de vous poster tout de suite ce 4__ème__ chapitre =D_

_Alala plus j'écris, plus je rajoute des choses qui n'étaient pas du tout prévues au départ t_t Tant mieux pour vous hein xD Ça s'allonge rapidement en tout cas :]_

_Le 5__ème__ chapitre est commencé =D Je ne savais pas trop comment le faire mais c'est venu tout seul et j'en suis déjà à 2 pages ½ arial taille 11 =] Bon c'est pas grand-chose mais c'est loin d'être fini =D_

_Alors ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit je crois ^_^ Quoique le 7 l'est peut-être encore plus je ne sais pas trop…. Si ! Le chapitre 7 fait 7 pages ½ et celui-là 6 ½ ^^ Bon vous vous en fichez hein ? XD_

_Bon pour finir, ce chapitre est en fait la suite directe du précédent chapitre alors ça commence tout de suite avec "Du côté de gnagnagna"…_

_C'est fou j'aurais eu besoin de 5 chapitres [sans compter le prologue] pour décrire UN jour U_u » Je n'imagine même pas la suite !_

_**Je remercie tous mes précieux reviewers *__***_

_Un peu dégoûtée quand même : à une review près des 20 reviews XD_

_Bon j'arrête le blabla :_

_Voici le quatrième chapitre !_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La vraie Luna **Ou : _**Conversation entre une Aiglonne à la langue fourchue et Willy la petite voix perverse**__**…**_

* * *

_**Du côté de la table des professeurs...**_

Les professeurs regardaient tous avec inquiétude le professeur Dumbledore qui serrait avec force sa fourchette et son couteau, chacun dans une main, les poings sur la table, les yeux fermés, l'air constipé et ne prononçant aucun mot en ne bougeant plus depuis une dizaine de minutes. Soudain, un sourire satisfait traversa son visage et à la surprise de McGonagall qui était juste à côté de lui, il murmura un discret :_ - Yes ! A moi les gallioooons !_

Et soudain ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé et le directeur se remit à manger, un air joyeux sur le visage.

_**Du côté de Willy la petite voix perverse**__**…**_

« Bon il sait maintenant tous les noms, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'il ne va rien y gagner !

Mouhahaha j'ai eu Dumby' en beauté cette fois-ci ! Héhéhé…

Bon, dans quelle maison est cette brave petite déjà… Ah oui ! Une petite aiglonne… Ah ! Ce bon vieux choixpeau a bien du se tromper ce jour-là ! Une vraie Serpentarde. Bah c'est normal c'est héréditaire ! Dire que personne ne se doute de rien et qu'ils la surnomment même « Loufoca »… Loufoca… N'im - por - euh - quoi !! Jamais vu une personne aussi saine d'esprit. Et intelligente... Moui elle a peut-être sa place à Serdaigle, mais quand même ! Quelqu'un d'aussi rusé, on ne trouve pas ça à chaque coin de couloir à Poudlard… Sauf dans les cachots chez mes petits Serpy's… Ce qui prouve qu'elle y a sa place. Par les fondateurs, je m'embrouille moi-même. Bon ! Allons donc voir ma petite Aiglonne à la langue fourchue ! »

_**Du côté des Serdaigles et plus précisément Luna Lovegood**__**…**_

Luna Lovegood mangeait tranquillement son porc au caramel en buvant une gorgée de jus de raisin, elle ne digérait pas bien le jus de citrouille, de temps en temps. Elle semblait totalement déconnectée du monde qui l'entourait et avait les yeux dans le vague. Les Serdaigles avaient laissé un grand espace entre eux et elle et Luna était donc au centre de la table, mais un grand vide l'entourait des deux côtés. Voilà des années que les gens s'étaient désintéressés de Luna Lovegood et mis à part Ginny Weasley et les professeurs, personne ne venait jamais lui parler. Oh il y avait bien une petite exception…

« Hé, mais qui vois-je ! Ne serait-ce pas ma petite aiglonne à la langue fourchue ? »

« Je vous présente la petite exception. »

« La petite exception ? Mais à qui tu parles. »

« Occupe-toi de tes oignons Willy. »

« J'aime pas les oignons. »

Luna soupira discrètement à sa table pour que personne ne l'entende même si elle était loin de tous, on ne sait jamais.

« Apparemment tu ne t'es pas amélioré pendant l'été. Toujours les mêmes blagues stupides ! »

« Tu dis ça, mais je t'ai déjà vu sourire à mes blagues stupides ! »

Prise sur le fait.

« Ça doit être qu'à force de squatter mon esprit, tes blagues deviennent un peu plus intelligentes ! »

« Oh oui tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais vu et puis la plus belle aussi et la plus rusée, la plus gentille, la plus… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Mais je ne peux pas tout simplement vouloir complimenter ma petite aiglonne à la langue fourchue préférée ? »

« Non. »

« … Bon bon j'avoue, tu m'as mis à jour ! »

« Oooh c'est vrai que c'était trèèèès compliqué. »

« Grmmmlbl… Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

« Moi me moquer de toi ? Mais je n'oserais pas ! »

_**Du côté de Willy**__**…**_

Raaaah elle m'exaspère ! Bon c'est un peu de ma faute si je me retrouve une fois de plus humilié par cette petite vipère volante aussi mais bon.

Allez, maintenant on amène le sujet avec finesse !

_**Du côté de Luna**__**…**_

Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il met du temps cet idiot.

« Hum, tu vois… »

Ah enfin, j'ai failli attendre !

« Oui ? »

« Y'a ce garçon… »

Non ne me dites pas qu'il vient me parler de ses histoires de cœur !

« Non ne me dis pas que tu viens me parler de tes histoires de cœur ! »

« HEIN ?! MAIS TU ES FOLLE ?! MOI ET DUMBY' ! YEUUURK…. »

Dumby' ? Mais pourquoi il vient me parler de l'autre zigoto ?

« C'est bon pas la peine de crier, comment tu veux que je sache que tu parles de Dumbledore à force de tourner autour du pot comme tu le fais ? Et puis, Luna se mit à imiter le ton de Willy tout gêné, ''Y'a ce garçon'', qu'est-ce que tu aurais pensé toi ? »

Luna entendit Willy bougonner dans son esprit et finir par soupirer toujours bougonnant :

« … La même chose que toi certainement. »

« Eh ben voilà ce n'est pas si difficile de le dire. Maintenant explique moi pourquoi tu viens me parler de Dumby'. »

« HAHA ! Toi aussi tu l'appelles comme ça ! »

« Bien sûr. Tout le monde le fait, tu habites où pour ne pas l'avoir vu ? En Alaska ? »

_**Du côté de Willy**__**…**_

Aaaaah ça ne va pas ça ! Si je ne suis plus le seul à l'appeler comme ça, ce n'est pas pareil… Hum, mettons ce problème dans un coin de ma mémoire et continuons de discuter avec ma petite aiglonne à la langue fourchue !

Willy entra donc directement dans le vif du sujet [enfin !] :

« En fait tu reçois toujours régulièrement des paris de Brian Dore ? »

_**Du côté de Luna**__**…**_

Hmm ? Pourquoi il vient me parler de Dumbledore et de Brian Dore ? Je ne vois pas le rapport et puis…

« Willy tu sais bien : … »

« Le secret professionnel oui oui, mais tu peux bien faire une exception pour moi ? »

« Et pourquoi ferais-je une exception pour toi ? »

« Parce que tu m'aimes et que je suis le plus beau et le plus gentiiiiil ! »

« Parce que je t'aime : et puis quoi encore ?!, parce que tu es le plus beau : je ne t'ai jamais vu, parce que tu es gentil : et mon cul c'est de l'hippogriffe ? (1) »

« Et que je suis le seul à savoir réellement qui tu es. »

« Je suis Luna Lovegood, tout le monde le sait. »

« Non, tout le monde sait que tu es Loufoca. »

« … »

« D'ailleurs tu n'es même pas Luna Lovegood. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Je sais que non. Tu sais, j'ai vu des générations d'élèves passer ici et ton apparence ne trompe pas ! Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Pourquoi cacher qui tu es et adopter cette façade stupide pour tromper les gens ? »

« … »

« Ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui que je le saurais si je devine bien. »

« Ni demain, ni jamais. »

_**Du côté de Willy**__**…**_

C'est ce qu'on verra !

Bon revenons à notre sujet de départ.

« Alors tu reçois toujours régulièrement des paris de Brian Dore ? »

Willy sentit Luna hésiter mais certainement pour détourner la conversation d'elle-même, elle lui répondit :

« L'année dernière oui. Là, l'année vient juste de commencer. »

« Bien, bien, bien… Je t'interdis d'accepter de nouveaux paris de sa part ! »

« Quoi ? Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ?! Il est celui qui me rapporte le plus d'argent ! Je ne sais pas qui s'est, mais… Franchement il devrait arrêter de parier pour son propre bien. Il ne fait que perdre. »

Je comprends pourquoi il était ravi de connaître tous ces noms ! Il allait ramasser un paquet d'argent et ruiner ma chère petite Luna ! Quelle triste histoire, si émouvante !

« Bouhouhouhou… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as toi encore ?! »

« Non, rien, rien, c'est juste que… »

« Que ? »

« Non je m'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées si intelligentes qu'elles ne sont pas à ta portée. »

« Tssss… Mon œil. Bon, alors tu reviens à notre sujet de départ ? Pourquoi devrais-je refuser les paris de mon meilleur pigeon ? »

« Parce que c'est Dumby' ! »

Héhé là je l'ai clouée ma petite vipère volante !

_**Du côté de Luna**__**…**_

Dumby' ?! Non c'est impossible. Dumbledore a toujours l'air de tout savoir sur tout, mais Brian Dore… Ne sait rien, désolée pour ce pauvre gars.

Et Luna répéta ce qu'elle pensait à Willy.

« Oui j'avoue c'est étrange… Mais Brian Dore est Dumbledore, tu as ma parole ! Il me l'a dit en face. _Ou c__'__est tout comme__…_ »

« Et tu as confiance en lui ?! »

« Ben… Oui ! Et puis son pseudonyme lui correspond ! Tiens : Dumble, Dumble, Dumble… ? »

« … Dore ? », finit Luna septique.

« Ouiiii, c'est biiien ! »

« Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? »

« Moi ? Mais jamais ma petite Luna ! »

Et à cet instant, ton plus innocent que celui de Willy la petite voix perverse tu mourrais.

« Mouais… Fais gaffe la p'tite voix. », le menaça-t-elle.

_**Du côté de Willy**__**…**_

_Gloups !_

Mieux vaut ne pas tenter l'hippogriffe qui dort en elle.

Passons donc à la suite !

« Aimes-tu les chocogrenouilles ? »

« Non je n'aime pas le chocolat. »

Cri horrifié de devinez qui.

_**Du côté de Luna**__**…**_

La cinquième année grimaça. Il allait se taire ce crétin ?! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas le chocolat qu'il fallait crier comme ça ! Mais c'est qu'il continuait en plus ! Comment faisait-il pour crier aussi longtemps et aussi aigu sans s'abîmer les cordes vocales ?!

« Hé, tu vas la boucler ou quoi ?! »

Ah enfin !

« Tu.. Tu.. TU N'AIMES PAS LE CHOCOLAT ?! »

« C'est ce que je viens de te dire. Et alors ? »

« Mais c'est horrible ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. »

« C'est la meilleure chose au monde qui puisse exister ! »

Je pouvais presque le voir baver.

_**Du côté de Willy**__**…**_

Enfin la meilleure chose au monde juste après cette année fantastique que je vais passer à m'amuser dans ce château !

Oui. Vous l'aviez bien compris. Willy la petite voix perverse prenait complètement Poudlard et ses habitants comme une maison de poupées géante.

Rah si elle n'a pas de cartes de chocogrenouilles, elle n'a pas la carte de Dumby' et donc pas son nom complet… Oh ! J'ai une idée fantastique et puis en plus ça va la faire chercher mouhaha !

« Et Brian ça ne te dit rien ? »

_**Du côté de Luna**__**…**_

« Brian ? Tu sais, il y a plein de Brian ici alors. »

« Et bien va à dans les archives de Poudlard des années 1892-1899 dans les D et tu me croiras. »

« HE ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais me taper des recherches dans des vieux parchemins qui tombent en morceau tout ça parce que _Monsieur _ne veut pas me dire tout simplement quelque chose qu'il sait déjà ?! »

« Même si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas et en plus tu pourras y faire une découverte très intéressante, crois moi. A demain ma petite vipère volante ! »

« ET ARRÊTES AVEC CE SURNOM ! »

« Quoi ? Ma petite aiglonne à la langue fourchue ? »

« Je vais te tuer… »

« Au revoir ! »

« …Te massacrer… »

« Passe une bonne fin de journée…. »

- T'EXTERMINER !

« … Ma petite Luna ! »

Luna se pinça l'arrête du nez et souffla doucement pour essayer de se calmer. Willy avait fini sa phrase en riant aux éclats. Mais la petite voix mine de rien elle n'était pas bête, elle savait où se trouvaient les limites de Luna et l'avait appelé par son prénom.

« Tiens c'est bien silencieux tout d'un coup… »

Luna regarda autour d'elle et tous les yeux de la Grande Salle rivés sur elle. Les élèves et les professeurs avaient tous la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Parmi ceux qu'elle remarqua le plus il y avait Ron Weasley, une cuisse de poulet à la main et à 10 cm de la bouche, figée, le préfet en chef de Serdaigle, Michael Corner, qui la regardait l'air pincé, énervé qu'elle « ternisse l'image de Serdaigle » comme il lui avait méchamment dit une fois et puis Draco Malfoy qu'elle vit relever la tête pour la première fois du repas pour la regarder dans les yeux intrigué.

Luna se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Tu as juste hurler à voix haute que tu voulais m'exterminer ma poulette verte ! »

_Ma poulette verte ?! _Cette voix devrait vraiment se trouver un corps qui déménage loin très très loin ! Hum… Il ne venait pas de dire qu'elle avait hurlé en pleine Grande Salle ?! Raaahhhh ! Luna réfléchit à toute vitesse et soudain plissa les yeux et sauta pour s'étaler sur toute la largeur de la table.

« Satané lorynious ! »

Puis elle se rassit tant bien que mal et fit comme si elle venait juste de remarquer que tout le monde la regardait et expliqua d'un ton tout à fait sérieux.

- Un lorynious pourrait tous nous faire nous recouvrir de plumes en moins de deux secondes ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai tué. »

Un raclement de gorge moqueur raisonna dans la Grande Salle puis les conversations reprirent. « Elle est folle », « Ben c'est Loufoca », « Totalement maboule », « Pire que Potter ». Luna n'eut même pas un maigre sourire en entendant une voix traînante dire ces derniers mots qu'elle avait entendu avant de se désintéresser complètement de tout ce qui l'entourait. De toute façon, qui sourirait en entendant tous ces gens dire ces choses sans se soucier que vous l'entendiez ou pas ? Loufoca le ferait. Luna Lovegood le ferait. Mais la vraie Luna n'avait vraiment pas envie de le faire à cet instant-là.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

_

* * *

_

Voilà =D

_Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?_

_Beaucoup de Willy dans celui-ci :-°_

_Plus le mystère Luna et une complication [pour moi U_u] sur le sujet Brian Dore… m'enfin je n'en dis pas plus !_

_Sinon dites moi : __**Quels couples aimeriez vous voir dans cette fic ? **__=D Proposez moi tout ce que vous voulez même les plus fous, mais je ne vous certifie pas qu'ils seront dedans xD C'est surtout pour m'aider à en trouver… [et puis en plus, ça tourne complètement à un monde presque entièrement yaoi si on me laisse imaginer xD Et je ne le veux pas --' Pas que je n'ai pas envie, mais il faut quand même être un minimum réaliste ! (si on peut être réaliste avec tout ce que j'imagine xD) ]_

_Sinon vous savez quoi ? O_O Hier j'ai parlé de Willy et Sarah à ma sœur xD Vous vous en foutez, mais elle elle m'a prise pour une folle xDDD Non mais je ne lui ai pas parlé de cette fic U_u' Juste des petites voix :-°_

_Un petit extrait du chapitre 5 ? =D Ouiiiii ! Hum c'et assez compliqué étant donné que le prochain chapitre consiste en une succession de point de vue… U_u' Bon :_

_

* * *

_

**Nombre de soupirs de Draco : 1682.**

**Millicent s'amusait à les compter depuis leur première année. Bizarrement, ils avaient subitement commencé à augmenter à la fin de leur 5ème année… Et encore elle ne pouvait pas tous les compter ! Elle n'était pas toujours près de Draco à compter ses soupirs, ça allait de soi. Ça restait un jeu comme un autre et il fallait avouer que 1682 était un chiffre plutôt impressionnant !**

_

* * *

__Oui cet extrait qualifie bien le prochain chapitre ^_^ [enfin ce que j'en ai déjà écrit mais je n'en dis pas plus :-°]_

_J'essaye de vous mettre rapidement le chapitre 5,mais je nous certifie rien ! Gardez espoir en songeant que le chapitre 6 et le chapitre 7 sont déjà écrits xD [et presque entièrement tapé, il me manque juste un bout de chapitre 6 !]_

_Allez, n'oubliez pas de __**reviewer**__ :x_

_Bisous =)_

_**Violine**_


	6. Les soupirants soupirs des Serpentards

_Bonnnnnjour à tous :]_

_Gardez vos tomates pour vous, je n'ai pas faim (a)_

_Je m'excuse pour ce retard, j'été en manque d'inspiration et de temps aussi parfois T_T Et puis il faut que j'avoue que je suis un peu flemmarde aussi._

_Et encore ce chapitre n'est même pas fini, mais pour ne pas vous faire plus languir, je vais le poster et ce sera la partie 1 OU si la deuxième partie est d'une bonne longueur et bien ça fera tout simplement un nouveau chapitre, mais on verra, de toute façon ça revient au même._

_Allez, merci beaucoup à tous pour toutes vos reviews !_

_Merci à JK Rowling de nous prêter ses personnages et son monde (a)_

_Willy m'appartient par contre =D Quoique…_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les soupirants soupirs des Serpentards** Ou :** _Intrusion dans les esprits de quelques Serpy's…_**

* * *

Draco soupira.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

A partir de quel jour était-il passé de Serpentard froid et sans émotion à Poufsouffle dégoulinant de sentiments trop voyants ?

Draco soupira.

Si au bout de deux mois il ne pouvait plus se contenir, au moins en public, en le voyant…

De toute façon il n'y avait qu'en public qu'il le voyait.

Draco soupira.

Et ces lutins de Cornouailles qui se permettaient de faire un bazar monstre dans son ventre dès qu'il entrait dans son champs de vision.

Et ce foutu organe qui battait trop vite.

Draco soupira.

Et l'autre là qui se mettait au garde-à-vous sans qu'on le lui demande !

Draco soupira.

Il ne contrôlait plus son corps parfait.

* * *

Blaise marchait calmement. Malgré son grand corps imposant, il se mouvait avec une grâce qui, loin d'égaler celle de Draco, devait au moins rendre jaloux comme un pou Weasley mâle dernier du nom !

Draco et Daphné soupirèrent.

Blaise ricana.

Aaah ! Quoiqu'il puisse dire sur les rêves érotiques de Draco, Poudlard lui avait manqué pendant ces deux mois ! Enfin. Tout était relatif hein !

Draco et Tracey soupirèrent.

Les Serpentards lui avaient manqué surtout. Et aussi les bagarres et autres joutes verbales avec Weasley, Potter et les autres. Mais quand même : il n'avait pas vu ses amis de toutes les vacances ! A part Theo, mais le garçon avait passé une journée entière à lire au manoir Zabini au lieu de passer son temps avec lui ! Blaise vexé lui avait donc dit : « Je veux plus te voir ! » sur un ton d'enfant boudeur (ce qu'il était un peu) avant de lui tirer la langue. Blaise plaisantait mais Theo l'avait prit tout à fait au sérieux.

Satané Serpentard.

C'était le début des vacances et Theo avait refusé même de lui parler ou de répondre à ses très nombreuses lettres !

Draco, Blaise et Pansy soupirèrent.

Blaise s'était ennuyé le reste des vacances. Draco était en Italie, Vincent et Gregory restaient toujours ensemble et il était exclu pour eux que l'un aille chez Blaise sans l'autre. Sauf que Vincent étaient allergique à la poudre de cheminette, Gregory ne supportait pas le voyage par portoloin et ils n'avaient pas l'âge de transplaner. (1) Leurs parents n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en les emmenant par transplanage d'escorte et pour finir, le manoir de Blaise était dans le Sud de l'Angleterre alors que Vincent et Gregory habitaient dans le Nord. Le balai était donc exclu.

Draco soupira.

Millicent, Daphné et Pansy étaient des sang-pur.

Et le code des sang-pur interdisait à, je cite, « de jeunes gens mineurs de sexe opposé de se regrouper sans surveillance majeure ».

Foutu code.

Draco soupira.

Et puis Tracey était une sang-mêlé.

Blaise s'en fichait complètement, mais sa mère non et bien qu'elle était une Serpentarde, l'accès au manoir Zabini lui était totalement interdit.

Foutu sang-pur.

* * *

Tracey savourait l'instant présent, entourée par ses amis.

Deux mois sans eux !

Draco et Daphné soupirèrent.

Blaise ricana.

Même si pour eux cela ne faisait rien et pour elle aussi la plupart du temps, Tracey regrettait de ne pas être une sang-pur comme ses amis. A cause de ça, elle n'avait pas pu les voir pendant deux mois !

Draco et Tracey soupirèrent.

Elle avait pu voir ses cousins moldus du côté de sa mère et s'était bien amusée avec eux mais rien ne remplaçait ses Serpentards préférés. Draco et ses sarcasmes, Blaise et son humour un peu pourri, Pansy et sa philosophie étrange, Daphné et sa folie à toute épreuve, Vincent et sa timidité attachante, Gregory et son attitude protectrice, Millicent et sa sensibilité…

Draco, Blaise et Pansy soupirèrent.

Tracey ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être restée à Poudlard.

Draco soupira.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à soupirer comme ça ?! Hof, il devait encore penser à lui…

Draco soupira.

Oui, vu comment il soupire, il pense encore à ce Gryffondor de malheur aveugle.

* * *

Millicent restait légèrement en retrait de ses amis pour pouvoir les observer.

Draco et Daphné soupirèrent.

Blaise ricana.

Millicent sourit.

Nombre de soupirs de Draco : 1682.

Millicent s'amusait à les compter depuis leur première année. Bizarrement, ils avaient subitement commencé à augmenter à la fin de leur 5ème année… Et encore elle ne pouvait pas tous les compter ! Elle n'était pas toujours près de Draco à compter ses soupirs, ça allait de soi. Ça restait un jeu comme un autre et il fallait avouer que 1682 était un chiffre plutôt impressionnant !

Draco et Tracey soupirèrent.

1683 ! Tiens, Tracey s'y mettait aussi ? Draco ça passait, c'était devenu normal à force, mais Daphné et Tracey ?

Millicent soupira.

Ah ça n'allait pas si elle s'y mettait aussi ! Mais il fallait la comprendre : elle se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir du laisser Tracey seule toutes les vacances sans même pouvoir la contacter en lui envoyant un hibou !

Draco, Blaise et Pansy soupirèrent.

Par Salazar, c'est que tout le monde s'y mettait ! Draco en était maintenant à 1684 soupirs. Impressionnant quand l'on savait qu'il en avait déjà poussait vingt-et-un depuis le début de journée.

Millicent laissa son regard vagabonder et observa Gregory et Vincent. Les deux garçons étaient très proches, pratiquement collés… Millicent sourit attendrie avant d'imaginer des choses que nos pauvres petits esprits innocents [Oui oui on y croit tous !] ne voulaient pas savoir !

Draco soupira.

1685.

Draco était vraiment en forme aujourd'hui !

Millicent commença alors à observer Theodore.

Fidèle à lui-même, le garçon avait passé son temps avec un bouquin plutôt qu'avec eux. Quoique passer son temps avec un bouquin ne voulait pas dire obligatoirement qu'il le lisait, car Millicent avait remarqué que plusieurs fois il était resté à la même page plus longtemps que nécessaire et les yeux dans le vague…

Peut-être était-il allé visiter les contrées où Millicent passait son temps ?

Draco soupira.

1686.

Pour finir, le regard de Millicent se posa sur Daphné.

Millicent sourit.

Daphné avait bien du mal à se contenir.

Elle était la moins douée pour garder un masque impassible en toute circonstance et actuellement, bien qu'elle lui tournait le dos, Millicent était sûre que ses yeux pétillaient de joie et d'impatience car ENFIN ils étaient arrivaient devant le mur les séparant de la salle commune des Serpentards.

* * *

Theodore se sentait déjà exténué rien que de penser à ce qui allait suivre.

Draco et Daphné soupirèrent.

Blaise ricana.

Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il détestait le jour de la rentrée !

Il en viendrait presque à aimer jouer la « comédie » devant les autres maisons et les professeurs ! Au moins il était tranquille…

Draco et Tracey soupirèrent.

Bon, au moins une chose de positif dans cette journée : il avait pu _la_ voir !

Draco, Blaise et Pansy soupirèrent.

Point négatif : il n'avait pas pu lui parler.

Draco soupira.

Theo se retint de faire de même.

Depuis quand le chemin vers la salle commune de Serpentard était-il si court ?!

Draco soupira.

Oui je te comprends mon cher Draco : on est arrivés…

* * *

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pourrait penser, Gregory et Vincent n'étaient pas des hommes de Cro-magnon aux muscles provocants mais dépourvus d'intelligence.

C'était juste un masque comme celui que la plupart des Serpentards portaient, mais juste « un peu »… Différent.

Draco et Daphné soupirèrent.

Blaise ricana.

Question physique, on n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins : ils étaient effrayants. Deux colosses bruns et baraqués. Ça n'empêchait pas que..

Draco et Tracey soupirèrent.

.. Question mental, ils ne soient pas du tout comme les élèves de Poudlard, sauf les Serpentards bien sûr, l'imaginaient ! En réalité, ils étaient affreusement, terriblement, horriblement..

Draco, Blaise et Pansy soupirèrent.

D'accord, d'accord ! Monstrueusement TIMIDES ! Pire que la dernière Poufsouffle de première année ! Oui, oui je vous vois déjà vous esclaffer devant votre écran, mais pas besoin de relire, j'ai bien dit timides !

Draco soupira.

Alors pour se « protéger » en quelque sorte du petit monde que constituait Poudlard, ils étaient devenus les deux colosses gardes du corps complètement stupides de Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards ! Sauf pour ces derniers, mais ça c'était autre chose… Ils étaient tous les deux très proches et ne se quittaient quasiment jamais, se connaissant depuis tous petits… Ils n'étaient pas vraiment stupides non plus, car croyez-vous qu'ils seraient en sixième année si c'était le cas ? Ils n'avaient pas l'intelligence d'Hermione Granger, mais avaient un niveau tout à fait respectable qu'ils ne montraient tout bonnement pas aux élèves.

Draco soupira.

Bon tout ça pour ne dire que peu de choses. Oh tiens on est arrivés ?

* * *

Daphné était impatiente.

Draco et Daphné soupirèrent.

Blaise ricana.

Depuis quand le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune était-il aussi long ?!

Ah oui c'est vrai : à chaque rentrée depuis sa cinquième année.

Draco et Tracey soupirèrent.

Rappelez-lui pourquoi elle ne pouvait jamais être comme elle voulait en dehors de la salle commune et ne devait pas en l'instant présent sourire comme tout élève normalement constitué heureux de revoir ses amis ? Ah oui ! _Voix de Snape : - La noble maison de Salazar Serpentard n'a jamais été apprécié des autres maisons et nous devons par conséquent rester unis en sein de notre maison et toujours afficher un air stoïque et impassible tel que personne ne pourra nous atteindre._

Draco, Blaise et Pansy soupirèrent.

Mon œil. Franchement la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard elle pouvait se mettre là où je pense ! Non mais vraiment.

Booon j'en ai marre moi !

Draco soupira.

Ne t'inquiète pas Draco ! Tu l'auras bientôt ton câlin !

Draco soupira.

Comment ça tu n'en veux pas ?! Oh par Merlin je suis folle, je finis même par me parler à moi-même ! Oh mais…. Que vois-je ? Un mur humide à souhait, recouvert de moisissure.. [Mais à quoi donc Rusard passe-t-il ses journées ?! Il n'huile pas les gonds de la Grande Salle, ne nettoie pas l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards… Quoi d'autre ?] : la salle commune ! ENFIN !

* * *

Pansy s'ennuyait.

Draco et Daphné soupirèrent.

Blaise ricana.

Comment allait-elle supporter encore une année monotone à souhait, hors les quelques moments passés dans la salle commune de Serpentard ?!

Draco et Tracey soupirèrent.

En fait soyons francs ! Elle avait passé de bonnes vacances avec Daphné et Millicent, mais Tracey, Draco, Gregory, Blaise et Vincent lui avaient bien manqué.

Même ces crétins de Gryffondors lui avaient manqué.

Draco, Blaise et Pansy soupirèrent.

A force de faire semblant des les haïr, elle en venait même à le penser…

Bref, ce qu'elle risquait de ne pas supporter c'était la haine, bien réelle par contre, des autres maisons.

Draco soupira.

Pourquoi le monde était-il comme ça ? Pourquoi cette haine Serpentard-Poudlard ? Ils n'étaient pas bien différents pourtant…

Draco soupira.

En parlant de Serpentard…Oh mais que revoilà ? Notre magnifique mur moisi !

* * *

- Heuuu… C'est quoi le mot de passe ?

Bonne question. Mais qui l'avait donc posée ?

Blaise bien sûr !

Les Serpentards restèrent donc quelques instants silencieux se demandant bien comment entrer dans leur salle commune, vu qu'apparemment personne ne connaissait le mot de passe, d'autres élèves arrivant derrière eux en commençant à chuchoter entre eux ou, pour les plus Gryffondors manqués, en leur criant d'ouvrir ce passage secret à la c… Non les Serpentards n'étaient pas malpolis tout de même ! Retour en arrière : ce passage secret au mur tout pourri. Voilà c'est bien mieux ! Un petit deuxième année à l'air plus naïf que les autres s'approcha de Draco et tira sur sa manche :

- Monsieur le Préfet, Monsieur le Préfet !

Blaise étrangla son cri qui passa pour un gémissement très mal étouffé :

- Tu es fou petit ! Tu veux donc tellement mourir ?

Le deuxième année regarda Blaise sans comprendre, quand Draco, qui avait senti quelque chose lui tiraillait la manche droite, baissa son regard vers le garçon qui sentit son sang se glacer (si si !) en voyant deux prunelles plus froides que le Groenland un jour d'hiver se fixer sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

Blaise s'éloigna rapidement. Pauvre petit. Si jeune.

Le pauvre petit en question prit son courage à deux mains (décidemment il y a beaucoup de Gryffy's manqués à Serpentard !) et déglutissant il dit en bégayant le moins possible :

- Monsieur le.. Le Préfet ! Vous pouvez ouvrir le passage s'il.. S'il vous plaît ?

Draco resta figé, le petit deuxième année immobile devant lui, relevant seulement le menton parce que, quand même, il était un Serpentard pas un Gryffondor et il fallait bien le montrer !

* * *

**_Petit retour en arrière pour s'introduire dans les pensées de « Monsieur le Préfet »…_**

Toujours en train de maudire son corps qui ne lui obéissait plus et continuant à soupirer, Draco ne prêtait guère d'attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était actuellement en train de se maudire jusqu'à la vingt-neuvième génération (il faisait toujours ça pour se maudire puisque de toute façon il n'aimait pas les femmes et n'aurait jamais d'enfants) quand il sentit sa manche droite tirée par quelqu'un. Se demandant bien qui osait le déranger alors qu'il était en train de se maudire, il baissa les yeux et fixa de son regard n°49 un petit de deuxième année et sourit sadiquement en le voyant déglutir difficilement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette vision.

Bon Draco n'allait pas vous mentir, il aimait terroriser les gens d'un simple regard. C'était tout simplement jouissif.

- Monsieur le.. Le Préfet ! Vous pouvez ouvrir le passage s'il.. S'il vous plaît ?

Hein ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?

Draco releva lentement la tête et parcourut la foule de Serpentard qui l'entourait. Puis le passage secret au mur désolément sale. Et fermé.

Oh. De ça.

Mon Dieu, je ne maîtrise déjà plus mon corps, mais si je ne porte pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi : je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ! Bon, pour ne pas passer pour un crétin… Tout d'abord ne pas tenir compte de l'interruption du nain.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

Voix calme, neutre, sans émotion : parfaite.

Silence total dans le couloir. Même pas un crétin pour répondre _« Non ! »_ ? Ah mais j'oubliais, on est pas chez les Gryffondors !

- Bien. J'attendais que vous soyez tous là pour vous donner le mot de passe : Ice queen. (2) Maintenant que vous le connaissez tous, je n'aurais pas à le répéter, ne l'oubliez pas.

Psss c'est fou, on ne peut même plus laisser les gens ruminer leurs pensées en paix. Je ne suis pas le seul préfet bon sang ! Le plus charismatique peut-être. Mais pas le seul.

* * *

Willy pouvait parler à tout le monde, se « promener » dans tous les esprits, introduire n'importe quelle petite pensée perverse dans la tête de n'importe qui… Même celle des chats.

« Waaaah et quel déhanchement ! »

« Miaaaawww ! Et ce miaulement sexy à souhait… »

« Ouiii ! Et ce poil éclatant qui semble si doux et soyeux ! »

« Miouuu ! Et ses yeux couleur citrouille qui vous font vous sentir unique ! »

« Oh ? Moi ça ne me fait pas ça, mais si à toi ça le fait je n'ai qu'un conseil ma belle : fonce ! »

« Mwarouuh ! Tu es sûr Willy ? »

« Maiis oui ! Vas-y Nono ! (3) »

Miss Teigne lustra une dernière fois son poil grisâtre et s'avança, la queue en l'air, un sourire aussi sexy que celui d'un chat pouvait l'être aux lèvres, vers sa première et toute nouvelle proie…

* * *

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

_(1) Espérons qu'ils n'ont pas le mal du transport sinon bonjour la galère pour partir en voyage avec eux ! _

_(2) Ice queen = reine de glace pour ceux nuls en anglais. [Je ne suis moi-même qu'une débutante on va dire…] Je désespérais de trouver un mot de passe alors j'écoutais actuellement Within Temptation [Magnifique groupe que je vous recommande ABSOLUMENT] et je regarde dans tous les titres et pof! Ice queen =] Superbe chanson… Bon, j'essaierais de trouver de bons mots de passe dans les prochains chapitres :] En fait j'ai de supers idées pour les mots de passe sauf celui-ci -_-"_

_(3) Surnom provenant du nom anglais de Miss Teigne : Mrs Norris… Très original n'est-ce pas ? XD Non mais Teiteigne ça le faisait vraiment pas._

* * *

_Et donc voilà la première partie de ce chapitre 5 !_

_Vous vous y retrouvez ? X_x Au début j'étais seulement parti en pensant que je mettrais les soupirs de Draco à chaque fois, mais d'autres soupirs et ricanements se sont ajoutés et j'ai mis à chaque fois ce qu'ils pouvaient tous entendre :] C'est pourquoi Draco qui est totalement déconnecté du monde l'entourant n'entend que ses soupirs à lui xD _

_Dans ce chapitre commence une petite nouveauté qui m'est venue à l'esprit… La course poursuite entre Miss Teigne et son mystérieux chat… [Très facile de deviner son nom]. Bon pour l'instant pas de course poursuite, mais ça va venir :-° _

_Très peu de Willy, mais bon il est quand même là héhé !_

_En fait il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, juste les points de vue de nos neuf Serpentards principaux… Et un minuscule passage sur Willy et Miss Teigne !_

_Bon, j'aime bien ce chapitre quand même ^^ Faut dire, c'est dur de déterminer un certain caractère à chacun d'eux !_

_Je remercie une fois plus tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Et petit mot pour ceux qui mettent La Petite Voix Perverse d'Albus Dumbledore en Story Alert sans reviewer.. Ben justement, ce serait sympa de le faire quand même ^^' Si ça vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir une review même toute petite :]_

_Allez bye =] Je vous met la suite le plus rapidement possible !_

Je n'ai pas d'extrait de la deuxième partie car je ne l'ai pas commencée ^^" Mais j'aime bien les extraits alors je vous en met un tout petit d'un autre chapitre...

* * *

**« Non Dumby', ça s'appelle pas « trouver » , ça s'appelle avoir un pauvre malheureux qui vous tombe du ciel pour assouvir vos moindres désirs. Enfin deux pauvres malheureux… »**

* * *

_Qui sont donc ces deux pauvres malheureux ? Le droit de reviewer à ceux qui trouvent xD_

_Bisous._

_Violine_


	7. L'agent double

_Bonsoiiiiir tout le monde =DD_

_Ouiii lancez-moi des tomates : JE LE MERITE ABSOLUMENT !_

_Voilà un mois et dix jours que je n'ai pas mis de nouveau chapitre…_

_Quelle honte._

_Malheureusement de nombreux symptômes m'ont frappés :_

_Avant les vacances : la flemmegite aigue et le syndrome de la page blanche infernale. _

_Ensuite j'ai eu le droit à un super voyage scolaire d'une semaine en Espagne et de retour chez moi - en vacances - j'ai été malade… Esuite retour de la flemmegite, mais le syndrome de la page blanche s'est peu à peu aténué et combiné au syndrome de la honte profonde, j'ai pu terminé ce chapitre !_

_Bon parlons de lui maintenant : j'avais dit, deuxième partie du chapitre 5 ou chapitre 6 : ce sera le chapitre 6 !_

_Car franchement sinon ça serait me compliquer la vie pour rien !_

_En plus vous allez avoir devant vos yeux le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit °_°_

_Donc voilà =D_

_Il y a en tout cas une chose de merveilleuse grâce à mon retard :_

_Les reviews !_

_J'en ai reçu 21 rien que pour ce chapitre. Soit presque la motié du total de reviews pour cette fic ! Pas besoin de vous dire que j'étais aux anges !_

_Alors je vous remercie tout particulièrement vous lecteurs-reviewers !_

_Aux anonymes : j'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre ! Surtout à celles qui me laissent des reviews à chaque chapitre… MERCI ! Votre avis compte autant que celui des autres._

_Sinon, je suis toujours heureuse de voir que des personnes lisent Lpvpdad alors qu'elle doit être à des pages de la première…_

_NB : Et maintenant une grande nouveauté : les NMN ! Non, pas les Nouveaux Mugs de Noël, mais les Notes de Monsieur Nott… En fait c'est juste le blabla en plus que je rajoute quand vous voyez des petis numéros dans le texte xD_

_PS : Les fans de Willy (s'il en a) seront ravis ! Dans ce chapitre il y est assez présent…_

_Maintenant : 6ème__ chapitre !_

_**Bonne lecture…**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Blacky, le Lionceau, Dumby', la déjantée, le chimpanzé et Compagnie** Ou : **_L'agent double de Willy_**

* * *

- ICE QUEEEN !!

Mais qui était donc la folle qui venait de crier le mot de passe de la salle commune de Serpentard ?

Au nom de Daphné Greengrass elle répondait. (la plupart du temps)

Un claquement sec retentit et le mur se mit en mouvement, tournant pour laisser un passage suffisamment grand pour laisser passer trois personnes.

* * *

« Et c'est parti ! »

Theo soupira fataliste et regarda Daphné s'engouffrer à grands pas dans la salle commune, un sourire faisant le tour de sa tête.

Les Serpentards, bien élevés tout de même, (Comment ça Daphné n'avait pas l'air aussi bien élevée ?! Mais Daphné était un cas à part.) ne se pressèrent pas pour entrer, enfin…

- Eh Nott, grouille-toi !

Theo se retourna, froid comme le cœur de la Reine des Glaces (1) vers l'espèce de Gryffondore manquée - C'est fou, le choixpeau boit vraiment trop de tequila ! - qui venait de l'interpeller de cette manière pour se retrouver face à…

* * *

« J'ai quand même était méchant avec cette chère Luna. »

…… (Y comprendre une remise en question très passionnante.)

« Mais nooon ! »

…… (Y comprendre une culpabilisation très légère.)

« Bon quand même, elle s'est tapé la honte du siècle ! »

…… (Y comprendre un questionnement très intéressant.)

« « Se taper la honte »… Les jeunes de nos jours ont vraiment des expressions très bizarres, mais je dois avouer que les moldus remportent la palme ! »

…… (Y comprendre une interrogation très renversante.)

« Je plains tout de même ceux qui vont se trouver sur son chemin. Du moins les Serpentards ! »

Willy rigola sadiquement.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça, mais j'ai du pain sur la planche… Pourquoi j'ai perdu du temps en m'occupant d'une vieille chatte défraîchie ?! Bah, il suffira de remettre ma p'tite Luna de mauvaise humeur un autre jour, j'ai l'impression que je suis plutôt doué pour le faire ! »

Et sur ce, Willy partit préparer ses plans secrètement secrets que même l'auteur ne connaissait pas [pour l'instant !] et qui auraient tous le même but : faire que cette année, Cupidon s'appellerait Willy.

« Allons donc voir Jacky ! »

* * *

« Pffff fichu dîner ! Plus passionnant tu meurs.

Et ce petit [censuré] de [censuré] de Willy qui vient m'emmmmBÊTER (Voyez comment même dans notre propre tête on peut se censurer et se corriger ! Bon disons plutôt que l'auteur vous a servi une version plus soft.) dès le premier soir ! Il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille celui-là ?! Qu'il se cherche d'autres personnes à torturer, ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans ce château ! »

Luna soupira.

« Encore trois ans ici. Je ne vais pas survivre. Avec tous les élèves qui me croient encore plus folle maintenant.

Je veux le voir. Non : je DOIS le voir ! »

Pour une fois, Luna sourit d'une façon ni rêveuse, ni stupide. Il faudrait que les élèves pensent à la voir quand elle est seule. Mais si elle est seule, c'est qu'il n'y a personne, alors comment la voir quand elle est seule ? Un vrai casse-tête. Ou paradoxe à vous de voir.

Mais voyons plutôt le pourquoi de ce sourire !

« J'ignore toujours pourquoi il l'a fait, mais j'ai au moins une raison de remercier Dumby' !, MOI, me désigner comme préfète ! Ah la bonne blague. En tout cas, grâce à ce badge, le couvre-feu est plus tard pour moi et en plus, l'accès aux salles communes des autres maisons m'est beaucoup plus simple ! Bon en tout cas, même si je suis préfète, j'ai comme l'impression que les élèves vont plutôt s'en référer à ce petit peroxydé de Benjamin Stenton. Ce n'est pas plus mal !

En parlant de blondinets… J'en ai un à voir moi ! »

Bien sûr, nous nous demandons tous pourquoi Luna Lovegood avait besoin d'un accès à toutes les salles communes, mais revenons à l'histoire du blondinet, tout ça se rejoindra sûrement à un moment ou à un autre !

* * *

« Allezzzz Jaaaaack ! »

« Non. »

« Jacquot ?.. »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Jackinou ?… »

« Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles, j'ai dis non. »

« Mais pourquoiiiii Jackinouninounours ? Et mes surnoms ne sont pas débiles. »

« Jackinouninounours ?! Par les Fondateurs ! Les deux zigotos sont bien meilleurs que toi pour me trouver des surnoms ! Si tes surnoms ne sont pas débiles, en tout cas je peux te dire qu'ils sont ridicules. »

« Beuuuh, pas du tout, et puis je sûr que je surpasse de loin le Lionceau et Dumby'. »

« Ah oui ? Prouves le. »

« Oh oooh ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresse ! »

« A un morveux stupide, débile et crétin sans aucune manière et avec par contre un humour sérieusement à revoir. »

« Tsss, quelle mauvaise façon de parler du Grand Willy ! »

« GRAND ? Non, un bonbon au citron a du se coincer dans mes oreilles pendant que tu parlais, tu as du dire G**l**and Willy, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Bonbon au citron_ ? Ryry' et Compagnie ! Il t'a contaminé ?! Non j'ai bien dis Grand Willy ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Gland Willy ? Je suis désolé je n'ai pas de mains pour enlever ce bonbon au citron ! »

« Et après on dit que mon humour est à revoir ! C'est la poêle qui se fout du chaudron ! (2) »

Willy écouta blasé Jack ricaner tout seul fier de lui et eut soudain l'idée du siècle, the best, la meilleure qu'il n'est jamais trouvée, bref THE idée :

« Je paris que je peux te trouver un meilleur surnom que ceux que Dumby' et le Lionceau t'ont donné ! »

« Haahahahaha…. [Y comprendre qu'il rigolait bêtement jusqu'à ce que Willy lui parle et paf réaction à lire ici =] Hein ? Hum tu n'en serais pas capable ! »

« Tu m'as dis de le prouver et je compte bien le faire. »

« Tu ne réussiras jamaiiiiis ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne te souviens pas qui a été sacré Meilleur Surnommeur du XVème siècle ? »

« Depuis quand il existe ce prix ? »

« Depuis que je te dis que je l'ai gagné ! »

« Pfff… Tu dépasse même l'humour stupide du Serpentard-né qui a préféré Gryffondor à sa famille ! »

« Je dépasse ? Par là tu veux bien sûr dire que mon humour est meilleur c'est bien ça ? Heu… Le Serpentard-né qui a préféré Gryffondor à sa famille ? »

« Mais oui tu sais ! Celui qui a un nom d'étoile là ! Raah maudite mémoire défaillante.. Pourtant quand il était encore élève ici, le vieux barbu ne faisait que parler de lui et de sa bande d'amis farceurs ! Les marau-machin… Maraubins ? Non… Marauplumes ? Non.. Maraucours ? Non… »

« Maraudeurs ? »

« Ouiii voilààààà ! Les maraudeurs ! »

« Tu parles de Blacky alors ? »

« Blacky ? »

« Sirius Black. »

« Ouiiii, voilààààà ! Tu m'excuseras, mais tes surnoms sont de plus en plus stupides. »

« Ben Siri, c'est déjà utilisé, Sir' aussi, Patmol ou Padfoot pas pour moi, Paddy' non plus et Patty' m'en parle pas ! Le prisonnier d'Azkaban c'est vraiment trop long, Sniffle est d'une mocheté terrible, alors Blacky c'est pas mal et puis ça rayonne d'ironie étant donné qu'il déteste sa famille ! »

« _Rayonne d'ironie _? Pfff n'importe quoi… Bon en tout, ton humour est encore plus stupide que le sien ! »

« Hééééé c'est pas gentil de m'insulter. »

« Héhé. »

« En plus tu détourne la conversation. »

« Non c'est cette auteur rajouteuse de lignes inutiles qui le fait. »

« De qui parle-tu Jackipoupouille ? Nous sommes seuls toi et moi ! »

« Laisse tomber. »

« Si je te trouve le meilleur surnom que l'on t'ai jamais donné de ta longue et triste vie, tu accepteras de me donner tes analyses ? »

« Tu ne trouveras jamais alors d'accord ! »

« Je reviens plus tard ! »

Et l'esprit de Jack fut enfin en paix.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas trouver quand même… En mettant mes analyses entre ses mains, s'en résulterait une catastrophe pire encore que celle qu'a engendré le fait de révéler à Tom Jedusor qu'il était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard ! »

* * *

Aussitôt que le passage pour entrer dans la salle commune fut apparu, Daphné s'y précipita à grand pas.

Draco sourit.

Elle ne changerait jamais celle-là. Heureusement que les autres Serpentards ont un peu plus de bonnes manières quand même et ne se comportent pas comme la Gryffondore manquée qu'est Daphné !

- Eh Nott, grouille-toi !

« Je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite ! »

Oula, je ne sais pas qui est celle qui vient de parler comme ça à Theo, mais je sens qu'elle va passer un sale quart d'heure ! Il ne faut vraiment pas lui parler de cette façon à lui. Je l'imagine déjà se retourner glacial vers cette personne… Mais je suis bête ou quoi ? (non un Malfoy n'est pas bête, c'était juste une faute d'inattention voyons !) Il me suffit de regarder.

Draco se retourna donc et remarqua surpris la présence de Luna Lovegood.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! »

Cette dernière souriait d'un air légèrement (beaucoup) moqueur.

- Mais c'est qu'il me lance son regard de la mort qui tue le petit Théo !

Outch ! Elle commence fort.

Car il existait une règle à toujours respecter avec Theodore Nott (Mais rarement respectée par la plupart des personnes qui veulent se moquer en bonne et due forme de sa _petite_ personne) : ne jamais se moquer de sa taille.

Draco regretta de ne pas avoir de pop-corn sous la main et un bon fauteuil comme il en avait vu sur une photo de nicéma moldu pour s'y installer confortablement ! (quoique ça dépend des nicémas, pas toujours très confortables, et ça c'est une remarque de l'auteur et non de Draco Malfoy.)

Car une dispute entre Theodore Nott et Luna Lovegood était une chose à ne jamais louper !

- Bonsoir Loufoca.

« Le coup du surnom débile, pff dépassé, tu peux mieux faire Théo !... Il est assez calme pour l'instant, c'est assez étrange. Bah, ça va pas durer ! »

Luna prend un air blasé.

- Oh voyons Theodore Nott, tu ne vas pas t'abaisser à utiliser ce surnom débile quand même !

Tout à fait d'accord ! Allez, tu vaux mieux que ça Theo !

- Si tu le trouves débile je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'utiliserais pas. C'est même une raison de plus de le faire remonter dans mon palmarès de surnoms débiles préférés !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, puis un éclat sadique brille soudain dans son regard et…

« Je sens qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup… »

- En fait comment va-t-elle ?

« Gnnn ?! » (Oui un Malfoy a droit de faire un élégant « Gnnn » dans sa tête, non mais ho bientôt on aura plus le droit de penser seul et tranquillement ! Vous ne vous appelez pas Willy, alors oust allez sortez de ma tête ! - Message de Draco Lucius Malfoy transmis par votre charmante auteur Violine qui va bien sûr continuer de vous retranscrire les pensées du blond, mais la discrétion sera dès maintenant son mot d'ordre ! -)

Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas comprendre ce que Luna vient de demander, Theo a l'air aussi surpris que moi.

- De qui parles-tu ?

Le regard de Luna, si cela est encore possible, s'illumine d'avantage, et avec un grand sourire elle s'exclame :

- Mais tu sais bien Theo, He…

- LENA !

Hmmm… Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ça me rappelle un certain passage dans le Poudlard Express. (3)

- Helena.. Heu oui oui elle va très bien, j'ai pu la voir pendant les vacances, elle se porte à mer-veil-le !

Luna sourit, apparemment trèèèèès amusée.

Et moi j'y comprend toujours rien ! Bon je me renseignerais plus tard.

Beuh c'est nul ! C'est déjà fini, Theo s'en va déjà vers la salle commune sous le regard toujours aussi moqueur de Luna…

- POUSSEZ-VOUUUS ! LAISSEZ-MOI PASSEEEEER !

Quelqu'un sort de la salle commune en courant, se frayant un passage parmi la foule qui avait assisté avec intérêt à la mini-dispute (4), s'attirant au passage de nombreuses malédictions menaçantes envers ses descendants qui n'avaient pourtant rien fait.

Daphné arrive enfin au premier rang et essoufflée elle cherche Theo et Luna des yeux et en apercevant Luna seule fixant en souriant Theo que Daphné avait déjà dépassé sans le remarquer dans sa course folle, elle pousse un cri déchirant et s'affale au sol, à genoux, la tête baissée.

- J'ai encore tout louper, pourquoi moiii ?!

Mon Dieu, je me demande encore comment je peux être ami avec Daphné ! Elle est folle (5) et encore je retiens mes mots !

….

Non en fait je ne me le demande plus.(A part pendant quelques petits instants comme celui-ci, mais ne durant pas plus de quelques secondes)

Ça n'empêche pas qu'il faudrait qu'elle préserve un minimum sa fierté et son honneur, alors rentrons vite.

Draco agrippa Daphné par le bras (heureusement il n'était pas loin d'elle) et la força à se lever rapidement, mais tout en douceur. Daphné leva ses yeux qui brillaient de larmes de déception retenues vers lui. (« Roh elle exagère quand même ! On dirait une de ses filles dans les… Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?.. Ah oui ! « mangas » de Blaise… »)

Il l'entraîna rapidement dans la salle commune et aussitôt, tous les autres Serpentards suivirent. Et enfin le passage put se fermer derrière le dernier élève qui entra.

Il se passa alors un changement très étrange, un changement rapide, imperceptible, mais qui pourtant faisait toute la différence entre les Serpentards que tout le monde croyait connaître et entre les Serpentards que personne ne connaissait.

A la place du silence oppressant qui régnait la plupart du temps, les conversations se firent soudain plus sonores…

… A la place des visages impassibles (plus ou moins selon les personnes), des émotions très variées vinrent prendre place sur chaque visage (ou presque, il y en a toujours qui ont un peu plus de mal à décoincer les muscles de la bouche, faut les comprendre, il y en faut cinquante environ pour un seul sourire !)…

… Et enfin les élèves de Serpentard montrèrent leur joie de retrouver leur amis.

* * *

Gregory et Vincent qui étaient déjà assez proches l'un de l'autre avant d'entrer dans la salle commune, avaient maintenant un contact permanent entre leurs épaules et semblaient rassurés.

* * *

Pansy alla saluer Theo en souriant, l'étouffant dans une étreinte digne de ce nom qui fit sourire un peu le jeune homme qui avait l'air un peu coincé depuis sa rencontre avec Luna.

* * *

Tracey, elle, prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux et sourit. Enfin de retour ! D'ailleurs une fraction de seconde plus tard elle avait un chimpanzé qui la serrait contre lui et qui lui lâchait un gros baiser bien sonore sur la joue.

- TRACEYYY !

Cette dernière sourit et se retourna pour fixer le chimpanzé (oublions de préciser au dit chimpanzé que nous l'appelons chimpanzé, en secret, je vous rappelle chers lecteurs, n'allez pas colporter :-°).

- Tu as encore grandi Blaise !

Blaise afficha un sourire colgate 360° dégrés blancheur totale anti tartre faisant le tour de son visage et fanfaronna en passant un bras autour de ses épaules :

- Ouais, t'as vu ça ? Et toi tu es toujours aussi petite !

Tracey émit un petit son agacé et donna un minuscule coup de poing qui ne ferait pas de mal à un veracrasse dans le bras du grand métis.

- Non, j'ai pris un centimètre et tu l'as même pas remarqué parce que tu es trop occupé à essayer de dépasser ce géant de Ronald Weasley !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu appelles ça grandir ? Et puis je n'ai plus besoin d'essayer de le dépasser, je suis sûr que j'ai pris la place du Poudlardien le plus grand excepté Hagrid !

Tracey lâcha un petit rire, puis tendit sa main à Blaise avec un petit air mystérieux.

- On parie ?

Blaise serra la main de Tracey avec le même sourire aux lèvres.

- On parie.

* * *

Bon, où sont les bouchons pour oreilles ? Nonnnnnnnnnnnn…

Laissons donc la ce "non" qui n'en finit pas pour en expliquer l'origine : Draco Malfoy avait oublié d'apporter de quoi se boucher les oreilles pour le moment où….

- DRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!

… Daphné tenterait d'exploser ses tympans.

Le garçon grimaça le plus discrètement possible et essaya de respirer dans l'étreinte puissance deux cent mille que Daphné était en train de lui servir.

- …Aphé um'éouffes…

Traduction : Daphné tu m'étouffes !

Par Merlin seul sait quel miracle, Daphné comprit ce que Draco lui dit (ça doit être avec l'entraînement) et le lâcha rapidement pour montrer son visage rouge d'excitation et souriant encore plus que Blaise que Draco apercevait plus loin avec Tracey.

- Passé de bonnes vacances ? Moi c'était bien avec Milli' et Pansy, mais tu sais sans toi, Tracey et les garçons c'est pas pareil alors, vous m'avez tous manqué, j'adore la rentrée, KYYYAAAH !

Et le voilà encore dans les bras étouffants de Daphné qui venait de lui servir mine de rien un résumé de toutes ses vacances en deux secondes top chrono. Cinq secondes et un « - …Aphé um'éouffes…» plus tard, Daphné le relâcha et le prit aussitôt par la main en l'entraînant vers tous leurs amis qui s'étaient regroupés autour de Millicent qui avait l'air en plein sur la lune, dans les nuages, sur un balai au beau milieu d'un ouragan… Enfin vous avez compris quoi !

* * *

Car oui, Millicent était en plein paradis ! (vous me diriez, un balai au beau milieu d'un ouragan, c'est pas vraiment le paradis, mais l'auteur aime cette phrase.) Toutes ses étreintes, ces sourires, ces visages rouges… C'était trop pour son imagination fertile qui marchait à pleine vitesse !

Mais elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un :

- Gros câliiiin !

Non pas par un épisode des teletubbies, mais par Daphné qui par un miracle très miraculeux parvint à les enserrer tous dans ses bras. (Il paraîtrait que Blaise l'ait aidée avec joie).

- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais la rentrée ?

* * *

- Quelles retrouvailles touchantes, fit une voix sarcastique qui faisait un peu tâche dans le décor joyeux des Serpentards (6).

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix qui appartenait à celle qui était passé inaperçue quand tous étaient rentrés dans la salle commune : Luna Lovegood.

Daphné alla alors se placer devant Luna et la fixa, l'air de réfléchir…

« Les miracles existent ! », pensa Tracey.

Et fixant Luna bizarrement. Soudain elle tapota la joue de la jeune Serdaigle et dit en souriant.

- Ma chère Luna, je viens t'annoncer que Blaise Zabini doit désormais la somme de dix gallions à Mademoiselle Tracey Davies que voilà : tu es maintenant encore plus pâle que le roi des visages pâles : Draco Malfoy !

Le groupe des neuf, moins Daphné, plus Luna lâchèrent un gros soupir… Non Daphné ne risquerait pas de changer. Tracey se tourna vers Blaise.

- J'ai gagné héhéhé !

- Oui, mais c'est moi qui gagnera face à Weasley.

- Oui oui, c'est ce que l'on verra, maintenant à moi _**tes**_gallions !

Mais laissons les donc à leurs paris et occupons nous de Miss Lovegood.

- Héééé ! Elle est où Luna ?!

Daphné regarda tout autour d'elle rapidement, mais plus aucune trace d'elle.

- Et Draco ?

Ni de ce dernier.

- ET THEO ?!!!

* * *

- On a échappé à la folle…

- Luna…

- Quoi ?, fit la jeune fille innocemment.

- C'est mon amie alors ne la traite pas de folle.

- Pfff, je peux bien dire la vérité de tant en tant !

- Elle n'est pas folle… juste un petit peu.. Déjantée ?

- Ça revient au même.

- Luna.

- Roooh c'est bon.

- …

- …

- …

- Tu boudes ?

- …

- …

- …

- Tu sais je l'aime bien Daphné, mais ça n'empêche pas que je me demande toujours ce qu'elle fait à Serpentard !

- …

- …

- …

- Et si je te dis que je me suis sentie bien seule pendant les vacances ?

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Je te dirais que tu m'as manqué à moi aussi.

* * *

Mais en fait c'est vrai… Pourquoi Albus Dumbledore a-t-il nommé Luna Lovegood préfète ?

* * *

- Dumby' je t'ordonne de nommer Luna Lovegood préfète !

Dumbledore rangea calmement sa boîte de chocolats (avec un léger arrière goût de citron !) dans un tiroir et joignit ses deux mains en les posant sur son bureau. Il respira un bon coup et commença la chose très compliquée qu'était le fait de tenir une conversation avec Willy.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle doit absolument l'être pour le bon déroulement des opérations. Alors je t'ordonne de la nommer préfète !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi !, conclut Dumbledore fier de sa (assez pitoyable) répartie.

- Alors je te laisse avec tes bonbons au citron, écœurants de mon humble avis, détruits , exterminés, atomisés, écrabouollés; mangés par d'autres que toi…

- NOOON ! (et après il vient nous servir le coup du rapprochement des maisons !)

- Alors, Luna devient préfète ?

- Mais… Et la préfète de Serdaigle actuelle qui s'est déjà réjouie avec sa famille de son tout nouveau poste ?

- Pff ! Tu as le don de t'occuper des détails les moins importants ! Refiles la à Rusard en tant qu'assistant personnelle à tout faire…

* * *

- Absolument tout Monsieur le Directeur, fit le concierge d'un air avide.

- Oui mon cher Argus.

« Ooooh, mes si vieux désirs vont enfin être assouvis ! »

* * *

- Excellent idée Willy ! Bon je t'accorde cette faveur. Luna sera préfète et Arhus a désormais une Rusardette !

- Merci Dumby' !

Et Willy repartit aussitôt.

« « Rusardette » ?! Oh je plains d'avance cette pauvre fille ! M'enfin, ça va faire plaisir à Luna, c'est ce qui compte… »

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, quand Willy appréciait vraiment quelqu'un, bien qu'il taquine cette personne autant que les autres (voire plus.), il savait les remercier à sa manière.

« Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que ça va vraiment me servir plus tard ! Prenez garde petits serpents ! L'agent double de Willy est parmi vous ! »

* * *

Pattenrond se reposait en tout sérénité sur les genoux de la dénommée Hermione Granger quand l'atmosphère paisible qui l'entourait se retrouva tout d'un coup perturbée par une chatte grise aux yeux d'oiseau de proie. Or, ici la proie était orange vif et avait un museau aplati, pour ne pas dire écrabouillé sur un visage où se trouvaient également deux tout petits yeux jaunes qui n'avaient pas fini d'en voir. Ainsi que des pattes (heu pas sur le visage les pattes hein !) qui allaient bien lui servir les prochains jours, mais dont malheureusement les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient toujours pas fait amputer à Miss Teigne.

« Bonne chance mon pauvre. »

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots très réconfortants de la part de Willy (qui au passage réconforta encore plus Pattenrond quand il éclata d'un rire sadique, comprenez ce pauvre Pattenrond, il commençait à attendre une voix dans sa tête, celle-ci lui donner le pire des réconforts et éclatait ensuite de rire) que la course poursuite, plus communément appelée « La Chasse de la Tigresse Grisâtre » par Willy (car il ne faisait pas que surnommer les personnes, il surnommait toute sorte de choses mais nous n'allons pas nous étaler sur ce sujet pour le moment ! (5) ) entre Miss Teigne et Pattenrond commença.

* * *

L'homme courait, courait le plus vite possible comme si sa vie en dépendait, faisant s'écarter sur son passage des sorciers qui le regardaient ensuite avec de grands yeux ou l'injuriaient au passage.

Il était commun de voir des sorciers pressés au ministère de la magie, mais il était rare d'en voir courir à une telle vitesse ! Surtout vers le neuvième étage, celui où se trouvait le département des mystères, remarqua une jeune auror en voyant l'homme essouflé appuyer plusieurs fois sur le bouton « 9 » et semblant sur le point de s'écrouler au moindre coup de vent, tout en ayant l'air doté d'une force et d'une détermination hors du commun.

« Très contradictoire. », pensa-t-elle.

Mais ce qui ressortait le plus de cet homme, c'était l'espoir, tandis que dans sa tête se répétait sans cesse un seul prénom.

« Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius … »

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Les Notes de Monsieur Nott :**

_**(1)**_ Haha quel jeu de mot (avec quoi ? Mais avec le mot de passe bien entendu !) xD Le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas fait exprès. --'

**_(2)_** Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette expression, ça revient à « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité » ;) (Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette dernière expression non plus, là je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous.)

**_(3)_** Mais siiii vous savez avec Hannah ! Pour ceux qui auraient oublié ==è Direction le chapitre 2 !

Bout, en même temps, c'est de ma faute, je met trop de temps à écrire T_T Heureusement que les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits *_* BOUUHOUU je suis désolée de vous obliger à vous rappeller de si lointains soupirs, je suis tellement désolééée, je présente mes excuses au monde entier T___T (Ça c'est ce qui arrive quand je lis trop Fruits Basket au lieu d'écrire -_-' J'attrape la Ritsu attitude…)

**_(4)_** - Nulle à c…. BIIIP !

- Hé pas de grossièretés Monsieur Malfoy.

- Pfff elle peut parler celle là, niveau grossièretés ce n'est pas une sainte…

- Quoi, qu'ai-je entendu ? Vous désirez que Violine et Wolly posent leur dévolu sur vous Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy ?

- Heu.. Héhé, Violine tu sais quoi ? En fait tu ne m'as jamais vu, bye bye ! (Nda : On s'amuse comme on peut hein -_-')

_**(5)**_ Moi j'aime bien les fous et les folles =) Enfin ça dépend du type de fous et de folles ! Les fous et les folles que je rencontre sur le net sont de sacrés cas en tout cas 8D Mais ma vie n'intéresse personne, retournez lire ! (A moins que vous ayez déjà fini de lire le chapitre, car moi je lis souvent les notes à la fin de ma lecture pour ne pas me déconcentrer xD)

_**(6)**_ - J'irais me plaindre au syndicat responsable ! Traiter un Malfoy et ses camarades de « décor » !

- C'est ça, c'est ça, retourne voir tes camarades mon petit… ** Pfff ils m'épuisent ces personnages ! Toujours à se plaindre.. Surtout celui-là d'ailleurs ! **

**_(7)_** Au passage, dans les « petits mots » que j'essaye toujours de raccourcir au début et à la fin des chapitres, mais qui à mon avis ne sont pas lu par tout le monde et je le comprend même si j'aime bien quand les lecteurs le lisent (XD), bref, si je viens à parler de La Chasse de la Tigresse Grisâtre…. LCTG sera son surnom.

Comment ça je suis paresseuse ? Si vous voulez j'arrête d'écrire ** Air mi-angélique, mi-sadique eh-oui-c'est-possible **

* * *

_OUI ! J'ai enfin fini mon blabla incessant :-° Quoique non, j'ai encore le mot de la fin =D_

_Alors, où sont passé Théo, Luna et Draco ? (ou du moins, lequel des deux Serpentards parlait avec Luna et où était l'autre) Miss Teigne va-t-elle réussir à capturer Pattenrond ? Qui est Jachy ? Qu'est-ce que les analyses ? Qui était l'homme du ministère (Ça c'était spécial cadeau pour la fan des eux canidés :p) A quoi pense donc Millicent ? Gregory et Vincent sont-ils de simples amis (xD) ? Pourquoi les Serpentards « se relâchent t'ils » dans leur salle commune ? Que va devenir la pauve Rusardette ?_

_J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE !_

_Si Willy à réussi à obtenir le prix du Meilleur Surnommeur du Xvème siècle, ce n'est pas mon cas xD Alors même si vous ne savez pas vraiment qui est Jack : proposez (a) Merci =)_

_Vous avez vu ? Plein de Willy dans ce chapitre =D_

_Allez, bientôt me septième chapitre qui est déjà écrit, mais qui demande à être tapé et légèrement modifié (je ne sais toujours pas ce qui arrive à notre pauvre professeur Snape dans ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas malheureux -_-' C'est moi qui écrit et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe xD)_

_Bref, il s'intitulera : __**Chapitre 7 : Premier cours **__Ou : __**L'Etrange Maladie du Professeur Snape**_

_Un extrait ? (sachant que vous en avez déjà eu un de ce même chapitre dans le précédent)_

_Allez, j'en met un (de tout façon je risque d'en mettre presque tout le temps xD) !_

_____________

_**Tous purent alors voir le professeur Snape blanchir à vue d'œil et sortir de la salle en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « …Scusez… cours terminé… dix points en moins… Gryffondor… dérangement de la classe... »**_

_**Tous se regardèrent étonnés : qu'arrivait-il au professeur Snape ?**_

_____________

_Qu'arrivait t-il à Snape ou comment rajouter encore une intrigue inutile à l'histoire xDD _

_Bref j'ai hésité entre « Rogue » et « Snape », mais Snape, je trouve ça quand même plus joli x)_

_Bon week-end à tous et à la semaine prochaine (samedi ou vendredi, dimanche au pire je pense) pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur celui-ci !_

_Bisous !_

_Violine_


	8. L'Etrange Maladie du Professeur Snape

_Hey chers lecteurs et lectrices (surtout lectrices mais on ne sait jamais alors lecteurs et lectrices !) !_

_En ce grand jour, Violine vient en respectant ses délais vous poster le chapitre 7 de La Petite Voix d'Albus Dumbledore avec une grande nouvelle :_

_Le stade des 50 reviews est atteint. °_°_

_Je n'en reviens toujours pas quand je vois ça T_T_

_Alors merci à vous reviewers et puis je suis contente quand même de voir qu'il a y a pas mal de monde qui lit ce que j'écris… (pas forcément en reviewant, mais c'est déjà super de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui le lisent xD)_

_Merci aussi à ceux qui me mettent en favoris ou en alert, ça me fait encore plus plaisir et ça me donne du peps quand je suis enpanne d'inspiration ou d'entrain._

_Bref fini le blabla et voici le chapitre !_

_Je précise juste que certains passages (pas beaucoup, mais un tout petit peu) seront repris exactement ou presque exactement comme dans le livre, alors j'en profite pour redire que bien sur, tout ce monde et ces personnages merveilleux appartiennent à la grandiose JK Rowling ! Merci à elle de continuer de nous les prêter._

_Sur ce :_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Premier cours **__Ou : __**L'Etrange Maladie du Professeur Snape**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout Poudlard se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, les élèves (et les professeurs) prêts à affronter la premier journée de cours. Quand tout le monde fut là, Dumbledore se leva rapidement :

- Chers élèves, je crois avoir oublié de le faire hier soir [En fait c'est l'auteur qui a oublié, mais chuuut, faut pas le dire !] alors je vous présente le professeur Horace Slughorn qui sera chargé des cours… De potions !

....................

- Heiiiin ?

Cri bien coordonné de Ron Weasley et d'Harry Potter dans le silence consterné de la salle. (hormis les première année qui regardaient curieusement vers la table des professeurs par au courant que cette matière était occupée par Snapy-le-bien-(mort)-vivant depuis des années.) Le nouveau professeur de potion était un petit bonhomme grassouillet aux cheveux qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares et à la moustache de morse qui se leva et s'inclina légèrement avant de se rasseoir.

- Harry tu ne nous avais pas dis qu'il était professeur de potions !, s'exclama Hermione indignée.

- Mais je ne le savais pas !

- Mais qui est le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal alors ?!, interrogea Ron. La question muette (ou pas) que tout le monde se posait et à laquelle Dumbledore répondit joyeusement :

- Et dorénavant ce sera Severus Snape qui s'occupera des cours de défense contre les forces du mal !

Des cris de désespoirs plus ou moins discrets retentirent dans la Grande Salle. Ou plutôt : les Gryffondors gémissaient de désespoir en se retenant de cogner leur tête contre leur table, les Poufsouffles blanchissaient à vue d'œil et étaient assez proches du comportement des Gryffondors en un peu moins expansif, les Serdaigles restaient calmes bien que l'on voyait des petits tics nerveux agiter de temps en temps le coin des lèvres de certains d'entre eux… Et les Serpentards applaudissaient calmement leur directeur de maison qui abaissa légèrement la tête avec un sourire satisfait.

« Tsss tu m'étonnes qu'il soit satisfait ce sale serpent visqueux ! », ronchonna Harry dans sa tête, légèrement en rogne, comme nous l'aurons tous compris, contre Snape.

Hermione remarqua alors que Neville était beaucoup plus blanc que d'habitude.

- Ça va Neville ?

Le garçon tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, tremblant, et bégaya :

- Oui, oui…

- Héhé c'est que notre petit Neville que voici…

- …Était tellement heureux hier ! Hein Ron ?, interpella Dean après avoir continué la phrase de Seamus qui avait un grand sourire goguenard.

Le dit rouquin sourit amusé et se mit à imiter Neville :

- _Oh moins une chose de bien, cette année on est débarrassés de Snape !_

Harry pas vraiment amusé par la situation se mit à marmonner :

- Résultat en sixième année on a deux heures de défenses contre les forces du mal de plus qu'avant et on se retrouve avec Snape… Youpi.

Neville hocha la tête, sombre.

- Rooh tu as vu ça Dean, Nev' et le petit Ryry' à leur Seamumus ils voulaient plus voir le regard onix si sombre et pénétrant de leur professeur Snapy préféré !

- Ces tâches de graisse sur mes copies m'auraient tellement manqué… Je suis siiii heureux de pouvoir le revoir interpellé Harry de ce si magnifique : Potteeer ! Et Neville et ses claquements de genoux si mélodiques à l'approche de Snapy-le-croque-mitaine-des-cachots !

- Vous avez fini vous deux ?, demanda Parvati en souriant alors que Lavande continuait.

- Oui, regardez les ! Les pauvres, ils font une tête d'enterrement dès le premier jour…

- Ce n'est pas normal !, conclurent-elles en même temps.

Et sur ceux, elles entreprirent de cajoliner leurs petits « Nev' et Ryry' de n'amour tout tristounets ». Ron, Dean et Seamus se moquaient de deux garçons qui criaient au secours tandis que Hermione souriait tranquillement avant de se remettre à manger. Deux jeunes filles à la cravate également rouge et or débarquèrent alors dans la Grande Salle en se tenant l'une à l'autre essoufflées. La première leva un bras et s'écria (faisant se retourner toute la salle) :

- Yes, on est pas à la bourre !

La deuxième soupira en secouant la tête :

- Je te ferais remarquer que tout Poudlard est déjà installé et entrain de manger alors arrête de te ridiculiser encore plus et allons nous asseoir.

- Beuuuh.

La première qui venait d'émettre ce son très élégant en tirant la langue à la deuxième dirigea alors son regard vers la table des Gryffondors et son regard n'eut que le temps de laisser apercevoir un bref éclat avant qu'un souffle de courant d'air ne remplace la présence du corps d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains lui arrivant un peu au-dessous des épaules, présente une seconde auparavant. Ah non en fait elle venait juste de courir et d'atterrir sur le dos de…

- Mon Mumus à moiiiiii !

Le pauvre Seamus supporta vaillamment le poids de la jeune fille (1) et dans un éclat de rire s'exclama.

- Salut Alice, oui tu m'as manqué à moi aussi depuis hier soir, oui tu peux descendre de mon dos bien sûr, je ne t'en empêcherais pas !

La dite Alice descendit donc et colla une grosse bise bien bruyante sur la joue du blond, avant de s'asseoir à sa gauche. Un reniflement se fit alors entendre à côté de Seamus, mais à sa droite cette fois-ci. Tous les regards des Gryffondors se tournèrent vers Dean qui avait le visage baissé vers la table. En même temps, la deuxième jeune fille arriva beaucoup plus calmement et alla faire la bise à tous ses amis de sixième année. Alice pendant ce temps s'était levée et approchée de Dean (en fait ensuite elle avait demandé à Seamus de bouger son gros popotin pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir entre lui et Dean) et maintenant elle avait prit la main du garçon et lui demandait tout tristounette :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ? Deanou, dis moi tout ! Doraaaa il veut pas me dire !

L'autre jeune fille qui était arrivait à leur niveau, après avoir fait la bise à Hermione, Ron et Harry, se pencha doucement vers Dean et lui fit à son tour la bise. Aussitôt un changement remarquable s'effectua et le jeune homme releva la tête tout sourire, toute trace de larmes (simulées) effacées. Il se tourna alors vers Alice et lui dit d'un ton boudeur :

- Elladora au moins, elle, elle est gentille, elle me fait un bisou, pas comme toi !

Et sur un tirage de langue si réussi que Dumbledore, Merlin et Einstein en auraient étaient jaloux, Dean se tourna, le menton levé en une immaturation parfaite de Malfoy. Alice sembla alors, enfin, comprendre et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes :

- Mais, mais, mon Deanou, mon grand Dean à moi, j'ai pas fais exprès, tu sais comment je suis hein ?

- Oui c'est pour ça que je sais que tu maîtrises parfaitement les muscles de tes lèvres ainsi que tes glandes lacrymales.

- Mais là je ne fais pas la comédie, Deaaan je suis vraiment désoléééée !

- …..

- S'il te plaît pardonneuuuuh moiii !

- Non.

Et ça aurait pu continuer longtemps si Elladora n'était pas intervenue. La brune aux cheveux bruns très longs et ondulés soupira et prit Dean par les épaules pour plonger son regard bleu très sombre dans celui brun et amusé du garçon qui les avait cachés à Alice bien entendu pour pas que cette dernière se rende compte qu'il faisait exprès de l'embêter.

- Toi, tu arrêtes tout de suite ou je vais devoir la supporter comme ça toute la journée.

Puis elle se tourna vers Alice et prit cette fois-ci la jeune fille par les épaules en la fixant de son regard troublant que le regard bleu-vert de la Gryffondore au cheveux châtains voulaient toujours fuir malgré sa volonté.

- Et toi tu arrêtes de pleurer comme ça et fais lui la bise avant que ça ne m'exaspère.

Et sur ce, elle la lâcha, Alice fit le bisou tant attendu sur la joue de Dean et non sans s'excuser une dernière fois, commença alors à manger tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elladora alla s'asseoir à l'ancienne place qu'Alice avait occupé près de Seamus à qui elle fit enfin la bise également avant de se verser un verre de jus de citrouille et de le boire les yeux fermés avant d'expirer longuement.

- Ah ça fait du bien !

Tous les sixième année rouge et or sourirent, contents que Dean et Alice aient enfin fini.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux réussir à les maîtriser tous les deux, soupira Neville en secouant la tête dépité.

- Question d'exercice je suppose, proposa Ron.

- Un peu, mais c'est surtout un don., conclut la jeune fille avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner en prenant des toast et du bacon.

- Tu n'es pas un peu prétentieuse El' ?, ironisa Harry.

- Non, juste réaliste.

- Elladora, Alice, ils vous ont dit qui était le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ?

Les deux retardataires tournèrent leur tête vers la table des professeurs et virent tout de suite le professeur Slughorn.

- Monsieur J'aime-l'ananas-et-le-lèche-bottisme ?; demanda Elladora qui avait également était invitée au Club de Slug' dans le train la veille et à qui Harry adressa un clin d'œil.

- Hé non, soupira-t-il, c'est Snapy le terrible des cachots visqueux !

- Quouaaaaaaaaa ?; s'écria Alice, en lâchant même sa brioche à la confiture de fraise (ou sa confiture de fraise à la brioche, question de point de vue).

- Hé oui, soupira Ron.

- Mais.. Mais.. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas être professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal !

- Si et même que Mademoiselle Moon, j'aimerais que votre attention se dirige enfin vers moi pour que vous puissez me donner vos options et moi votre emploi du temps !

Alice s'aperçut alors rougissante de la présence du professeur McGonagall et lui donna rapidement ses choix, recevant son emploi du temps. La professeur de métamorphose fit de même avec Elladora qui partit aussitôt avec Hermione (qui avait pris le plus d'options possible) en cours d'étude des runes. Dean partit avec Seamus et Neville en cours d'Etude des Moldus et arriva le tour d'Harry et Ron.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé à poursuivre les cours de potions Potter ? Je croyais que vous aviez l'ambition de devenir auror.

- En effet, mais vous m'aviez prévenu que ce serait impossible si je n'avais pas un « Optimal » à ma BUSE de potions, professeur.

- C'était vrai lorsque le professeur Snape enseignait cette matière, mais le professeur Slughorn sera très heureux d'accepter en ASPIC les élèves qui auront obtenu un « Effort exceptionnel » à leur BUSE. Alors, voulez-vous continuer les potions ?

Voyant de retour se profiler devant lui une carrière d'auror, Harry ne réfléchit pas deux fois, surtout qu'il n'aurait plus Snape sur le dos en potions maintenant, avant de répondre un oui précipité.

- Mais je n'ai pas acheté les livres, ni aucun ingrédient, ni rien du tout…

- Je suis certaine que le professeur Slughorn pourra prêter ce qu'il faut, assura le professeur McGonagall. Très bien, Potter, voici votre emploi du temps. Au fait, il y a vingt candidats qui espèrent faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je vous donnerais la liste de noms en temps utile et vous fixerez une date à votre convenance pour les épreuves de sélection.

Ron fut autorisé quelques minutes plus tard à choisir les mêmes matières qu'Harry et alors qu'il ne restait qu'elles, Harry, Ron et Alice, Lavande et Parvati quittèrent ensemble la table des Gryffondors.

- On va faire un tour dans le parc, à plus tard.

Les trois autres les saluèrent et Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent face à une Alice avec un sourire grand comme l'équateur.

« Huuum, je le sens pas là. », pensa Ron en déglutissant difficilement.

- Les garçoooons…

Ron releva la tête, mais ne sentit pas Harry bouger près de lui. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, il remarqua que le brun avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées alors il lui donna un « léger » coup de coude dans les côtes ce qui fit sursauter le balafré avec un hérisson sur la tête [Made in Malfoy Jr] qui tourna un regard très intelligent vers Ron.

- Quoiiiiii ? Je suis en train de réfléchir là !

- Waaaah c'est possible que le Harry Potter réfléchisse ?

- Alice.

- Oui ?, fit la jeune fille. Une auréole et elle ressemblait à un parfait angelot…

- Non rien.

- Booon et si on y allait ?, interrompit Ron heureux de remarquer qu'Alice avait apparemment oublié ce qu'elle voulait leur dire… Ou leur faire.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie, mais peut-être qu'Alice n'avait rien oublié et attendait juste le moment opportun.

En effet, l'éclat de malice revint bientôt dans son regard et elle bondit sur Harry. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de remarquer que sa joue était devenue bien baveuse tout d'un coup que Ron reçut le même traitement.

Les deux garçons essuyèrent leurs joues en râlant.

- Aliiiice….

- Ben quoi ?, fit innocemment l'ange au sourire éclatant. (ça se répète un peu là !)

Finalement, ils sortirent enfin de la Grande Salle et allèrent discuter un peu dans la salle commune avant de se diriger une heure plus tard à regret vers la nouvelle salle de Rogue.

* * *

Alors qu'Alice faisait leurs bisous baveux tant adorés à Ron et Harry, un métis à la cravate verte et argent les regardait d'un air méprisant depuis sa table. Mais intérieurement, ses pensées étaient toutes autres.

« C'est fou ! Autant on a hérité de la teletubbies, eux c'est la bisounours… »

* * *

Et juste à côté de Blaise Zabini,un autre Serpentard lui n'avait rien remarqué et pensait juste sans fin la même chose depuis qu'il avait obligé Blaise à lui dire ce qu'il savait sur Draco que lui, Theodore Nott, ne savait pas.

Il aurait peut-être du s'en abstenir, mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

« Salazar, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de la part à Draco. Par Merlin, heureusement qu'avec Blaise j'ai essayé de le convaincre de ne plus penser à lui… Mouais ça à l'air mal parti vu les bruits suspects que j'ai entendu derrière les rideaux de Draco cette nuit.

Finalement c'est assez amusant. »

« Tu sais que tu te répètes la même chose depuis hier soir. »

« Tu sais que je ne t'ai rien demandé ? »

« Tu sais que tu te parles à moi-même ? »

« …… »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Willy s'en alla, se retenant de rire.

« Haha, encore un élève qui croit être fou ! Qui aurait cru que ça m'amuserait toujours autant au bout de la cinquante-neuvième fois ? »

* * *

Hermione faisait déjà la queue à la porte de la salle de défenses contre les forces du mal, avec Elladora, les bras chargés de livres, l'air débordée.

- On a plein de devoirs en runes, fit-elle anxieuse.

Elladora acquiesça, mais bizarrement elle n'avait aucun livre en main et était simplement appuyée contre le mur, attendant l'arrivée de Snape près d'Alice qui blablatait joyeusement avec Neville qui semblait n'écoutait son babillage que d'une oreille, plus blanc encore qu'au petit déjeuner. Seamus et Dean chuchotaient près d'eux, pas l'air très bien non plus.

- Pas drôle, marmonna Ron en bâillant.

- Attend un peu, je te parie que Snape va nous surcharger de travail, lança-elle avec aigreur.

_- Le professeur Rogue, mademoiselle Granger._

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!

Le professeur Rogue venait d'apparaître dans toutes sa splendeur faisant crier tous les Gryffondors qui ne l'avaient pas vu arriver. Neville avait sauté dans les bras de Dean qui l'avait fait tombé en s'accrochant à Seamus qui avait levé les bras en l'air en les remuant dans tous les sens en assommant Parvati au passage que Lavande rattrapa en tremblant et la faisant de se fait tomber la tête la première en faisant trébucher Alice qui se rattrapa sur Elladora qui fit tomber Hermione et tous ses livres dont un frappa le crâne de Harry qui en resta un peu sonné et avec le crâne orné d'une superbe bosse de la taille d'un vif d'or. Les Serpentard arrivèrent juste et ricanèrent de la pâleur de leurs ennemis qui ne pouvaient pourtant pas imiter le visage extrêmement pâle du professeur Rogue. Et puis il avait un air bizarre… Personne n'aurait su dire quoi , mais en tout cas il faisait encore plus peur que d'habitude.

- Par Merlin, Arthur et Morgane non mais vous êtes malade ! On ne surprend pas les gens comme ça, d'accord, d'accord on a que 16 ans mais n'empêche qu'on a le cœur fragile, cria Ron que tous approuvèrent encore tremblants et encore plus pâle qu'avant en ayant vu que Ron avait tellement perdu son sang-froid qu'il avait littéralement hurlé sur un professeur… Qui plus est Rogue !

_- C'est cela Monsieur Weasley, bon trêve de bavardages, entrez bande de veracrasses ! Miss Brown et Monsieur Finnigan, emmenez Miss Patil à l'infirmerie et revenez vite bande de feignants !_

Les deux (trois si on compte l'évanouie) s'éloignèrent le plus rapidement possible sous le poids de Parvati [Vive les 6ème année qui se souviennent pas du sort de lévitation.. Ben c'est plus marrant de les imaginer la traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie xD] et les autres entrèrent dans la salle de défenses contre les forces du mal tout aussi rapidement et abasourdis, surpris qu'il n'ait rien dit à Ron du genre _« Monsieur Weasley je suis bien déçu que votre cœur ait tenu… Direction retenue ce soir dans mon bureau pour vous achever ! »_, Harry ricanant en entendant Malefoy grommeler contre les « Professeurs qui osent traiter un Malfoy de veracrasse ! Ça va s'entendre ça ! ». Salle que Rogue, comme ses prédécesseurs avait personnalisée en fermant les rideaux, allumant des bougies et affichant des posters tous aussi moches, effrayant et traumatisants que les autres. (Mais moins que Rogue du point de vue d'Harry !)

_- Je vois que la plupart d'entre vous ont réussi leur BUSE de défenses contre les forces du mal… C'est assez étonnant quand l'on considère le quotient intellectuel de certains, _regard appuyé sur Harry Potter_, d'entre vous… Quoiqu'il en soit je suis là pour tenter de vous enseigner l'art subtil de la défense contre les forces du mal._

Toute la salle était silencieuse et le murmure encore plus sifflant et menaçant que d'habitude de Snape se fit soudain…. Amoureux !

_- Les forces du mal sont nombreuses, diverses, toujours changeantes et éternelles. Les combattre, c'est comme combattre un monstre aux multiples têtes. Chaque fois que l'on en tranche une, une autre repousse, plus cruelle encore et plus rusée qu'avant. Vous devez affronter ce qui est instable, mouvant, indestructible !_

Harry fixa Snape d'un regard noir. Reconnaître les forces du mal comme un ennemi dangereux, c'était une chose. C'en était une autre d'en parler d'un ton caressant et amoureux comme Snape ! A la surprise générale, Neville leva alors un bras tremblant. Snape haussa un sourcil brun interrogateur.

_- Londubat ?_

- C'est comme affronter un mangemort fai.. Faible qui.. En protège un aux pouvoirs moyens qui lui en protège un… fort qui protège Vol.. Voldemort ? (2)

Un murmure surpris et intrigué monta dans les rangs. La comparaison était, certes, étrange, mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était que Neville ait eut le courage de prononcer le Nom-Imprononçable que plus personne n'avait justement prononcé, comme d'un accord commun de toute la communauté sorcière, depuis la bataille finale. Oh bien sûr, la Gazette et les autres journaux en avaient fait leur sujet préféré pendant un bon mois, mais tout le monde après s'était efforcé d'oublier… Comme si Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais existé. Ce qui devait profondément l'énerver dans les feux de l'Enfer ! (et qu'il y reste !) Mais encore plus surprenante fut la réaction de Snape :

_- Exactement Londubat ! EXACTEMENT ! 10 points pour Gryffondor._

POUM !

Retournement collectif vers Harry Potter.

Ce dernier venait de tomber de sa chaise sous la surprise et s'efforçait de respirer à grande peine.

_- Ça va Potter ?_,fit Snape d'un air inquiet.

Étranglement collectif.

- Heu… Monsieur je vous retourne votre question. Vous venez de donner dix points à Gryffondor et vous vous inquiétez de ma santé ?!!

Tous purent alors voir le professeur Snape blanchir à vue d'œil et sortir de la salle en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « _…Scusez… cours terminé… dix points en moins… Gryffondor… dérangement de la classe... _»

Tous se regardèrent étonnés : qu'arrivait-il à Snape ?

* * *

_Plus tôt avant le coup de coude intempestif de Monsieur Ronald Weasley, Gryffondor de 6__ème__ année, visitons les pensées si pensives de Monsieur Harry Potter…_

« Je suis fou ou un certain Willy m'a vraiment parlé hier ? Mon Dieu, si c'est vrai, j'ai une petite voix perverse qui m'introduis des idées perversement perverses sur…

Harry frissonna intérieurement et extérieurement.

…Malfoy. Non, je devais être fatigué, oui c'est ça ! Je fais trop de cauchemars sur… sa mort, et donc je délire pendant la journée. Beeeuh, je pourrais pas avoir des délires sur quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy quand même ? Et puis… Une conscience sainte nitouche avec une culotte de grand-mère à froufrous avec des petits cœurs verts.. Bwahaha je me demande où je suis allé la chercher celle-là !

HAAAAAAAAA ! Y'A MALFOY QUI ME FAIT DU GRINGUE !

Ah non c'est juste Ron qui vient de me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes… »

- Quoiiiiii ? Je suis en train de réfléchir là !

« Punaise (pour ne pas être trop vulgaire), Malfoy qui me drague, les boules… »

* * *

Willy s'ennuyait. Hier soir, il avait fait du repérage, s'était amusé avec Miss Teigne et Luna, et avait convaincu Jack. Quoique il fallait encore qu'il lui trouve le surnom du siècle, mais passons.

Ce matin il s'était amusé à faire croire à ¼ des élèves de Poudlard qu'il devenaient fous. Distrayant, surtout qu'en squattant dans leurs pensées il apprenait pas mal de trucs intéressants .

Il avait juste oublié un léger détail : l'accès à la Grande Salle lui était impossible.

Enfin non, il pouvait très bien y parler à tout le monde comme d'habitude (3), il venait de le faire pas plus tôt qu'aujourd'hui, mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer bien entendu, ça contrarierait tous ces projets.

Or il se passait tellement de choses importantes là-dedans qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il puisse y intervenir.

Ou avoir quelqu'un qui le fasse à sa place.

Malheureusement avec Luna : impossible. La jeune fille était trop têtue et serait capable de lui mentir. Il pourrait essayer de la faire chanter, mais la situation risquerait de tourner en sa défaveur.

Il fallait qu'il se trouve un autre allié. (si Luna et Dumby' comptaient comme des alliés…)

« Ah mais tiens, qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas mon ami Snapy la chauve-souris qui court comme un dératé ? Oh oh oh, ça promet un bon divertissement vu son expression horrifiée et la direction qu'il prend… »

Et Willy suivit donc Severus Snape jusqu'au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Luna était peut-être têtue, maligne, rusée et intelligente, mais elle était aussi très curieuse.

C'est pourquoi elle attendit que la première journée de cours soit passée (d'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas eu ses deux heures de défenses contre les forces du mal ! Dès le premier jour… Elle avait entendu dire des choses bizarres sur Snape comme quoi il deviendrait _gentil _! Les gens racontent de ces bêtises de nos jours…)

« Bon je ne vais pas me plaindre, ça m'a fait un discours sur « _Cette année c'est les BUSEs ! Et les BUSEs c'est important alors on va travailler dur ça je peux vous le dire ! Pour commencer le programme de cette année... bla bla bla bla _» très intéressant en moins. »

Bref, elle attendit la fin de la journée pour ne pas paraître trop suspecte en allant à la bibliothèque alors que ce n'était que le matin. Oh moins là elle avait le prétexte « J'ai des devoirs et pleiiiin de recherches. » encore plus valable à partir de la 5ème année.

« Bon, heureusement que je viens souvent ici, au moins je n'aurais pas à chercher longtemps ces satanés archives. »

En effet, quand tout le monde vous prenez pour une folle, vous n'aviez pas grand-chose à faire alors du temps pour venir à la bibliothèque.

Luna alla donc dans un rayon assez reculé de la bibliothèque, et chercha dans le cursus 1892-1899.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'il a dit l'autre déjà… La lettre D. Dumbledore ? Pfff, je n'y crois pas à ça moi, c'est impossible que Brian Dore soit ce vieux fou ! »

Effectivement, Luna trouva bien le dossier de Dumbledore et s'aperçut qu'effectivement Dumbledore comptait bien parmi ses nombreux prénoms celui de Brian.

« Mais… ça serait vrai alors ? Brian Dore serait Albus Dumbledore ?! »

Mais Luna n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, leader du côté dit du « bien », adulé par les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles (surtout les premiers), détesté par les Serpentards, ennemi déclaré de Feu Dumbledore et de tout mage noir, exemple de vieillesse enfantine, et nous en passerons, avait quelque chose d'écrit sur son dossier de complètement impossible à imaginer :

« Maison de l'élève : Serpentard »

* * *

Ça faisait toujours rire (intérieurement) Albus Dumbledore quand les sorciers concluaient automatiquement qu'il avait été à Gryffondor.

Il ne les avait jamais démenti.

C'est ça qui est bien quand vous prenez de l'âge, les jeunes ne connaissent rien d'avant et lui continue dans sa réputation de mangeur de bonbons enfantin, mais pourtant l'un des plus grand sorcier du XXème siècle…

Foutu préjugés comme quoi les Gryffondors seraient automatiquement les gentils et les Serpentards les méchants aux pieds de Feu Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais regardait un des ses élèves, quelle que soit sa maison, avec malveillance. A part quand celui-ci le méritait, mais encore c'était toujours rare et Albus savait que les gens étaient souvent mal à l'aise devant son regard bleu électrique qui semblait lire au plus profond de vous (en réalité, il utilisait légèrement sa legimencie pour leur donner cette impression) et son sourire perpétuel et déstabilisant.

Et Albus Dumbledore en profitait.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas déstabiliser Willy avec ce regard et ce sourire, mais au fil des années, il avait quand même appris à connaître un peu ce drôle de personnage très complexe et bourré de mystères mine de rien.

Il arrivait même parfois à le manipuler !

Souvent même… Mais ne comptez pas sur lui pour vous dire en quoi il le manipulait ! Albus Dumbledore sait pertinemment que parmi ceux en train de lire ces mots, certains iraient tout rapporter à Willy ! Tiens, pas fou l'ami.

Bon, il allait juste vous dire une chose.

En ce moment, un certain Brian Dore se demandait pourquoi Lunar Sun (4), celle à qui tout Poudlardien se remettait pour parier sur tout et n'importe quoi, hé bien justement n'acceptait plus ses paris.

Et ce Brian Dore n'était pas Albus Dumbledore.

Mais ne comptez pas sur ce dernier pour vous donner son vrai pseudonyme !

En attendant, il avait bien roulé Willy dans la farine et maintenant à lui les gallions !

* * *

Fumseck, le Choixpeau et les tableaux des anciens directeurs et directrices avaient depuis longtemps renoncé à savoir pourquoi Albus Dumbledore éclatait d'un rire machiavélique de temps en temps, et de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il s'était mis à reparler (pour leur plus grand malheur) avec Willy. En tout cas, ils se demandaient tous bien ce que pouvaient préparer le vieux citronné (entre amis on peut bien l'appeler ainsi) et le surnommeur en herbe.

* * *

Courir, courir, toujours courir, ne jamais s'arrêter, hop attention au mur, on toune, tiens un passage derrière une tapisserie, on le prend, un coup d'œil en arrière, elle est toujours là, un juron, et la course, toujours la course, ou peut-être la fuite, mais Pattenrond préférait appeler ça la course. Il sortit de l'autre côté du passage dissimulé par une autre tapisserie et sentit des larmes de bonheur lui monter aux yeux en apercevant le tableau de la Grosse Bedaine qui laissait passer des élèves. Et les larmes se mirent à couler quand il vit sa bien aimée maîtresse. Il accéléra le rythme et dès qu'il fut assez proche, sauta dans la direction des bras de sa sauveuse, en poussant un « Miaaaaaaah » de bonheur qui se termina dans une collision frontale avec un p'tit mioche qui se mit à pleurer. Pattenrond avait sous-estimer son léger surpoids et surestimer sa force. Bon tant pis, le câlin serait pour plus tard, filons en sécurité avant qu'la vieille Teigne arrive et surtout qu'Hermione remarque le doigt accusateur tendu vers lui par le gamin pleurnichard. Finalement, Pattenrond s'écroula éssoufflé sur un fauteuil encore chaud grâce aux fesses d'un élève qui avait daigné s'y installer peu avant et souffla de soulagement en voyant le tableau de Grosse Bedaine se refermer. Il avait réussi à lui échapper.

* * *

De l'autre côté du tableau de la Grosse Dame, Miss Teigne sifflait de rage. Au début, elle avait simplement cru que le Dieu aux yeux d'or qu'était ce BM (Beau Matou) de Pattenrond voulait jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, mais au bout d'une nuit de poursuite, la pauvre avait bien compris que le chat essayait simplement à tout prix de lui échapper. Et il venait de réussir le chat de gouttière !

« Mais ce n'est que partie remise mon Beau Matou… »

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**_Les Notes de Monsieur Nott :_**

(1) - Dis plutôt que je suis grosse, méchante n'auteur !

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, mais notre cher Seamus n'a peut-être pas la force nécessaire pour supporter ton poids combiné à ton fantastique saut dont l'atterrissage était situé pile sur son dos.

- Huuuum.

(2) P****n, où je suis allée chercher cette comparaison ? U_u' Mais je l'aime bien alors j'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'enlever ou à la modifier xD

(3) En réalité,l'accès à la Grande Salle était dans mon esprit réellement **impossible **à Willy, mais j'avais légèrement oublié que dans le chapitre 4 je lui ai littéralement fait avoir une « magnifique » discussion avec Luna et également Dumby'. Bon ça contrarie mes idées mais me permet également d'introduire de nouvelles choses *_* En attendant là on est dimanche 3 Mai alors il faut que je me dépêche de boucler ce chapitre avant que les tomates pourries ne tombent sur moi T_T

(4) Lunar sun = soleil lunaire x) Beuh, j'avais pas idées alors j'ai pris Lune en partant de Luna (ouaaah) puis je me suisdit « soleil » parce que dans les livres je trouve que Luna est une personne lumineuse et puis le contraste lune-soleil voilà voilà. Et puis je me suis dit « soleil lunaire » (cela veut-il dire quelque chose mdrrr) et puis j'ai mis en anglais et voilàààà. J'suis trop forte hein ? Nan x]

* * *

_Bon voilà pour ce chapitre. Dimanche (fin de dimanche) finalement, mais j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu et encore je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite._

_J'ai quand même rajouté des scènes qui me sont venues à l'esprit car c'était vraiment court avant… Pas d'Elladora et d'Alice, ni de Seamus, Dean et Neville, en fait il n'y avait qu'un court passage dans la Grande Salle où Harry et Ron recevaient leurs emploi du temps et pioup! Voilà… Plus le cours bien sûr auquel je ne crois pas avoir changé grand-chose… Pas de Luna dans la bibliothèque, pas de Dumby' manipulateur, pas de pensées Harry Potteresques… Bref le grand vide. En fait on est passé de 7-8 pages word en arial taille 12 à un peu plus de treize pages =)_

_Je vais essayer d'allonger le prochain chapitre également, mais je ne vous donne pas de délais cette fois-ci car j'ai du mal à les tenir… _

_Il est déjà tapé en tout cas._

_Après le prochain chapitre j'ai très peur, parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va se passer XD_

_Un extrait du prochain chapitre qui s'intitulera : __**Chapitre 8 : Le cours de potions **__ou __**Le vieux morse, Willy, Potter et la Miss-je-sais-tout au pays des Potions **__comme je le fais toujours :] Par ici =_

* * *

**_Je l'ai toujours dis, je le maintiens, Dumbledore est fou. Complètement maboule. Bon pour Sainte Mangouste. MAIS COMMENT VEUT-IL QUE JE REUSSISSE MON ANNEE AVEC HARRY POTTER A CÔTE DE MOI ?!_**

* * *

Très court extrait, maiiiis....

_Pas difficile de deviner qui est-ce qui parle, mais les paris sont ouverts, pour l'occasion je serais Lunar sun *-*_

_Bon j'ai quand même respecté mes délais alors :_

_Une pitit review ne ferait pas de mal ? Non ? *_*_

_Bisous !_

_Violine_

_PS : Vous avez remarqué que ce chapitre a encore fini avec quelqu'un qui courait ? XDDDD _

_PS² : Waaah je suis enfin passé au deuxième jour de cette fic U_u » Ça promet._

_PS-number-3 : Je n'ai pas vraiment vérifié l'orthographe de ce chapitre alors si vous voyez une vraiment très très grosse, faute ou même une toute petite, n'hésitez pas, je ne le prendrais pas mal, de toute façon je suis sûre que j'en ai laissais xD_


	9. Le pays des potions

_Bonjour, me voilà de retour et pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !_

_J'ai passé aujourd'hui le cap des 60 reviews n'est-ce pas magnifique ? *_* Je ne remercierais jamais assez les reviewers, mais pour ceux qui lisent sans le faire.. je ne vais pas dire que ce n'est pas grave, mais disons que ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui je vous poste ce chapitre, c'est que quelques reviews d'une même personne qui se reconnaîtra m'ont donner le courage de boucler ce chapitre..._

_Bref, j'ai encore un retard monstre et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger étant donné que j'entre dès maintenant dans le monde du "j'écris je poste" et plus dans le "je modife je poste"..._

_Mais je ferais tout mon possible pour finir cette fic, sauf que maintenant vous attendrez peut-être longtemps des fois pour lire la suite... mais je ferais ce que je peux tout en essayant parfois de poster autre chose qu'un chapitre de La Petite Voix Perverse d'Albus Dumbledore !_

_Mon discours est fini alors je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire :_

_**Bonne lecture** et n'oubliez jamais que sans JKR, vous ne lieriez jamais toutes ces délicieuses fanfics sur le monde d'Harry Potter :] [Ca fait deux choses là...]_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le cours de potions **Ou :

_**Le vieux morse, Willy, Potter et la Miss-je-sais-tout au pays des Potions**_

* * *

Dumbledore soupira d'agacement, tapotant son parchemin de sa plume avec lassitude. Voilà plus de cinq heures que Willy rigolait dans son esprit sans s'arrêter une seule fois [comment faisait-il ? Mystère mystère !] depuis qu'il avait écouté avec lui le discours de Severus… Du pauvre Severus. Quoique c'était plutôt amusant… Et puis il allait s'en mettre plein les poches avec les paris pour savoir ce qui arrivait au professeur Rogue vu qu'il savait lui ce qui lui arrivait ! Bon en attendant il lui fallait un remplaçant pour les défenses contre les forces du mal… C'est que la malédiction de ce poste venait de battre son record ! Dès la deuxième heure du premier jour de cours… Le directeur de Poudlard soupira autant parce qu'il allait devoir encore passer des heures pour trouver un professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, s'il en trouvait un, et que Willy continuait de rire certainement en se roulant par terre et tapant le sol de ses poings mais bon c'était une petite voix perverse alors comment le savoir ?! Albus arrêta de tapoter son parchemin, ferma les yeux, prit une longue inspiration pour se tranquilliser et s'écria :

- MAIS TU VA T'ARRÊTER BON S…

_Toc Toc_

Dumbledore laissa sa phrase en suspend, Willy arrêta de rire et le silence se fit enfin. Dumbledore essaya de reprendre son air calme, sérieux et malicieux de d'habitude et remit en place les parchemins [Pleins de taches d'encre à force de tapoter] et la plume sur son bureau. Le chapeau est en place ? La barbe aussi ? Ah non un p'tit coup de peigne… Bien. Raclement de gorge.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit donc et Albus Dumbledore observa les nouveaux arrivants. Un sourire vient alors prendre place sur son visage. Il avait trouvé le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

« Non Dumby', ça s'appelle pas « trouver » , ça s'appelle avoir un pauvre malheureux qui vous tombe du ciel pour assouvir vos moindres désirs. Enfin _deux _pauvres malheureux… _Bon j'écoute ce qui va se passer et je vais voir Jack. Héhéhé mon coco je vais les avoir tes analyses ! _»

* * *

_Salle de potions, 15h00..._

Drago alla s'asseoir au premier rang avec Blaise, Théodore et Pansy. (Vincent et Gregory n'avaient pas de très bonnes notes en potions, Daphné et Millicent haïssaient les potions et Tracey n'avait eu qu'un acceptable à sa BUSE de potions) Il observa d'un regard nonchalant le chaudron sur le feu qui contenait une potion ressemblant à de l'eau bouillante mais qu'il savait, pour en avoir déjà bu plusieurs fois quand il était accusé à tort d'être un mangemort (pff comme si Voldemort voulait d'un gosse de quinze ans dans ses rangs, n'importe quoi ! (1)), être du Veritaserum. Il remarqua que seuls huit élèves autres que les Serpentards avaient étaient acceptés dans la classe de potions de 6ème année. Quatre Serdaigles qui commençaient déjà à commenter à voix basse ce qu'ils voyaient et… Potter, Weasmoche, la Sang-de-Bourbe et un Poufsouffle au nom qui ne lui revenait pas (quelle importance de toute façon qu'il s'appelle Nick ou Oliver, c'est pareil !).. Son regard s'attarda un peu sur les Gryffondors puis il se retourna et écouta le professeur Slughorn. Apparemment il fallait sortir le matériel habituel… Il n'avait pas écouté mais tout le monde le faisait à part Potter et Weasley, tiens pour changer !

Apparemment ils ne l'ont pas, autant pour moi. Le vieux morse demanda ce qu'était la potion près de notre table… Le Veritaserum quoi. Pas besoin de lever la main, je ne vais pas assez vite, je suis sûre que Granger s'entraîne pendant les vacances, sinon ce serait impossible de lever aussi vite la main… Non mais c'est inhumain on voit presque pas son bras bouger à la Miss-je-sais-tout tellement elle est pressée de répondre. Le vieux morse interroge Miss-je-sais-tout, bien entendu elle répond correctement.. Le vieux Slug' réinterroge la classe sur le machin moche qui pue près des Serdaigle. A moins que ce soient eux qui puent.. Granger relève la main, Vieux morse l'interroge.. Ah bah non c'est la potion qui pue, c'est du polynectar. Ah mais comment j'ai pas pu la reconnaître ?! Avant la mort de Voldy' ils en parlaient sur leur fiche violette soi-disant aidant contre les mangemorts.. Mouais en même temps je l'ai lu que parce que je pensais que ça parlait des Violet Gum, ma friandise préférée de chez Honeydukes. Comment ça c'est pas élégant de mastiquer ? Mais les Malefoy, eux, le font avec raffinement non mais ! Passons. Le vieux interroge maintenant Miss-je-sais-tout, enfin la classe mais bon c'est évident que c'est elle qui va répondre... Elle répond une fois de plus correctement et parle de la potion nommée Armortentia avec le vieux impressionné.. Un philtre d'amour ? Hum intéressant… Non non non je n'userais pas de ce procédé ! Oh tiens la Granger rougit… Ah ah elle en est capable ? Intéressant. Bon M'sieur le morse lui demande son nom, et lui demande ensuite si elle fait parti de la famille d'un certain Dagworth-Granger qui est le fondateur d'un je ne sais trop quoi de potionnistes… « C'est une sang-de-bourbe, le gros » que j'ai envie de crier mais bon ça le ferait pas trop. Je me penche vers Théodore et lui murmure :

- On va avoir un cours sur la sang-de-bourbe maintenant..

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il s'est tout d'un coup raidi et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est forcé à rire.. Oh peu importe..

- Très bien Miss Granger ! Gryffondor a largement mérité 20 points pour vos bonnes réponses ! Déclara Slughorn enthousiaste.

Draco pâlit. Les cours de potions ne seraient plus les mêmes ça c'était certain. Le scénario avait changé… Avec Rogue ça aurait été : « Quelqu'un sait ce que contient ce chaudron ? // Miss-je-sais-tout lève la main. // Comme d'habitude personne, vous n'êtes que des cornichons ignorants après tout… Potter -20 points, votre cravate n'est pas bien nouée. » Oui les temps avaient changé… Draco soupira de lassitude s'ennuyant à mourir, déçu d'être au premier rang et ne pas pouvoir _le _regarder pour faire passer l'heure… AH NON ! J'ai promis à Blaise et Tracey que je pouvais tenir sans penser à _lui_ pendant une heure. Pensons à autre chose et vite ! Heeeeeu. Voldemort est moche. Mouais… Rusard aussi.. Mouais mouais, Ombrage aussi…

Et Draco se mit donc les yeux fermés à énumérer tous les noms de gens moches qui lui venaient à la tête (ce qui faisait beaucoup) pendant plus de cinq minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Théodore se lever et… Quelqu'un d'autre s'asseoir ! Ce n'était pas Théo car celui, ou celle, mais il dégageait un parfum masculin alors… Donc bref celui qui venait de s'asseoir s'était tout simplement affalé comme une masse avec toute la lassitude de la terre sur la chaise à côté du GRAND Draco Malfoy. Le Serpentard ouvrit lentement un œil et fit un bond [ricanement de Blaise qui observe tout attentivement et sadiquement du fond de la classe près d'un gryffondor du nom de Ronald Weasley] en s'apercevant que celui qui venait de s'installer était Harry Potter, muni de la vieille balance bonne à donner aux elfes de maison que Slughorn lui avait prêté et du vieux livre également prêté mais datant certainement des années 60-70... Draco se ressaisi et dit d'un ton dépourvu de toute émotion :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Potter ?

Har… Potter me regarda surpris et me dit :

- Tu n'as pas écouté ? Pour la _réunification_, il leva les yeux au ciel, Dumbledore a décidé que nous devrions nous asseoir à côté d'élèves d'une autre maison que la notre à chaque cours ou presque et sauf exceptions… Et Ô par un profond hasard c'est _toi _que je me tape pour les potions, finit-il hargneux.

Je l'ai toujours dis, je le maintiens, Dumbledore est fou. Complètement maboule. Bon pour Sainte Mangouste. MAIS COMMENT VEUT-IL QUE JE REUSSISSE MON ANNEE AVEC HARRY POTTER A CÔTE DE MOI ?!

Car nous l'aurons tous compris, Draco Malefoy était am… [Pas amoureux ça fait trop Poufsouffle // Malheureuse auteur menacée par la baguette du Grand Draco Malefoy : O-ok Okaaaay peace and love (a) // était totalement obsédé par Harry Potter depuis le début de sa 5ème année. [Biiiien Violine ! // Soupir de la part de celle qui se fait traiter comme un chien //]

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, durant le moment d'inattention de Draco Malefoy :_

- Ah oui en fait j'allais oublier… Par ordre de Dumbledore : pour la réunification, tout élève se verra attribué une place au côté d'un élève d'une autre maison que la sienne, pendant toute l'année. Rapprochement des maisons vous voyez.

« Les pauvres je les plains. Ça sent la tuerie à plein nez entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ! Comment Albus a-t-il pu me convaincre de revenir enseigner ?! Ah oui, il m'as promis des ananas confits gratuits pour tout le restant de ma vie. Raaaahhh voilà maintenant j'ai faim et je vais devoir attendre la fin de la journée pour en manger ! Vivement que j'ai des tas de copies pour me cacher pendant les cours. Je l'ai toujours dis et je le dis toujours : rien de tel qu'un tas de copies pour cacher un professeur en train de manger des ananas confits ! »

Le professeur de Potions agita sa baguette et une liste de noms s'afficha au tableau.

- Voici les « couples » en effectif pour les potions :

_« Terry Boot - Ernie Macmillan_

_Michael Corner - Pansy Parkinson_

_Hermione Granger - Lisa Turpin_

_Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter_

_Padma Patil - Théodore Nott_

_Ronald Weasley - Blaise Zabini »_

Il y eut alors moult grommellements, cris d'indignation et exclamations grognangnantes [nda : comment ça cela ne se dit pas ? Mais amenez moi le dictionnaire voyons ! Celui de la langue violinéenne bien entendu.] . Blaise craignait surtout pour la réussite des potions qu'il aurait à faire en commun avec Weasley. Mais sinon il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal et puis il était d'un naturel joyeux et enjoué donc il aurait juste à enlevé son masque de froid Serpentard pour que le p'tit, enfin _le grand_, Weasley se sente à l'aise. En plus il pourrait profiter d'un instant pour lui demander sa taille héhéhé ! (2) Blaise plaignait plutôt Potter. Et Draco. Quoique les cours de potions allaient être très intéressants héhéhé, comment allait faire Draco, lui qui s'efforçait de penser le moins possible à Potter (c'est-à-dire 24h/24h) ? Blaise ricana en apercevantle serpentard blond faire un bond en voyant Potter à côté de lui. Dumbledore avait raison ! L'année allait être riche en rebondissements !

« Et pas que pour eux… »

« Hein, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ronald est plutôt beau gosse nan ? »

« Ronald ? »

« Rooooh… Ron quoi ! »

Blaise observa le rouquin à côté duquel il venait de s'installer d'un œil expert et… appréciateur ! Le jeune homme avait encore grandi pendant l'été, ceci n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose pour son paris…Bah Blaise aussi était grand, sûrement plus même ! [Il essaye de se convaincre le Blaisounet.] Le Gryffondor avait toujours autant de taches de rousseur, mais celles-ci étaient assez bien réparties sur son visage, visage qui avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfance. Il avait également de beau yeux bleus océans. Avec sa robe on ne voyait pas grand-chose de son corps mais il dégageait un certain charme.

« Oui.. J'avoue. Roh et depuis quand je me parle à moi-même et de WEASLEY ?!! »

« Si ça peut te rassurer tu ne te parles pas à toi-même ! Je suis ta petite voix perverse, Willy pour les intimes ! »

« _Petite voix perverse ?! _»

« Tu sais pour moi tu es un intime hein ! Donc appelle moi Willy. »

« DEPUIS QUAND J'AI UNE PETITE VOIX PERVERSE ?!! »

« Depuiiis… 1 minute 56 secondes ! »

« … »

« _// Willy sifflote //_ »

« Et depuis quand ma petite voix perverse s'intéresse à Ron Weasley ? »

« Ah non ! Rectification : Ton inconscient s'intéresse à ce dernier et moi je suis là pour que tu t'en rendes compte ! »

Blaise en resta mentalement muet. Il devenait fou ! Mais en même temps les mots de Drago dans le train lui revinrent : « Oh oui Blaise aime beaucoup _Weasley _! Il _rêve_ même de… _elle _? ». Rêvait-il de Ron ? Willy avait dit que son inconscient… S'intéressait au rouquin… Non, non, non ! Il devenait fou, Willy n'était qu'une imagination de son esprit, il était bon pour Ste Mangouste et puis c'est tout !

« Tu préfères penser que tu es fou et aller à Ste Mangouste plutôt qu'accepter que tout ce que je te dis est vrai ? », fit la voix de Willy horrifiée.

« … Pourquoi moi ?? » se lamenta mentalement le Serpentard.

« C'est la question que tout le monde se pose en ce moment, vous vous êtes passé le mot ? » fit Willy agacé avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

- _Tout le monde _?!! De qui tu parles ?, s'exclama Blaise.

« Non mais vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de parler à voix haute, c'est pas possible !! » soupira Willy exaspéré mais néanmoins amusé.

Blaise resta figé sur sa chaise tandis que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui.

- De quoi tu parles Zabini ?, Demanda Ron intrigué.

Blaise réfléchit le plus rapidement possible.

- Euuuuh…

« Quelle élégance ! » fit sarcastiquement Willy.

- C'est une réplique d'une pièce de théâtre que j'ai vu cet été.. Je ne m'en souvenais plus et puis la petite baguette s'est allumée [Version sorcière de la petite ampoule qui s'allume au-dessus de la tête des personnages de dessin animé quand ils ont une idée xD] et heureux que j'étais d'avoir retrouvé le texte que je recherchai depuis plus d'une heure je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai prononcé à voix haute ! Heuu, voilà !

Tout le monde afficha un visage surpris du genre « Ce garçon est fou et depuis quand regarde-t-il des pièces de théâtre ? » et Willy soupire dans l'esprit de Blaise.

« Nan mais franchement je me demande où tu es allé la chercher celle-là… »

A la surprise de Blaise, le professeur Slughorn s'exclama alors :

- Oh oui, j'ai vu cette pièce également ! « La baguette d'argent », n'est-ce pas ? Quand Scorpius s'exclame « Dépêche toi tout le monde t'attend ! » et Myrlène répond « Tout le monde ? De qui tu parles ? » c'est cela ?

Blaise s'empressa d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

- O-Oui exactement, e-xac-te-ment !

Le vieux professeur haussa alors un sourcil et se gratta le menton songeur .

- C'est bizarre je pensais que cette pièce n'avait plus été présentée depuis 1966... Où l'avaient vous vu ?

« Oui Blaise ? Où l'as-tu vu ? » fit malicieusement Willy.

- Heu.. Je ne m'en souviens plus, désolé professeur. Une représentation privée sans doute.

Slughorn haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe, elle était plutôt ennuyeuse comme pièce.. Bon où j'en étais.. Ah oui : le Felix Felicis ! Une vraie petite merveille…

A partir de ce moment, Blaise écouta attentivement et Willy ne se manifesta pas. Blaise commença sa potion avec empressement, une potion de chance liquide ! Oh si seulement il pouvait la gagner ! Tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec…

« Comme tenter quelque chose avec Ronald… »

Blaise fronça les sourcils et se secoua : petite voix perverse ou pas, il devait se concentrer et réussir cette potion !

_Vers la fin du cours…_

- Eeet… Stop !

Blaise soupira et observa d'un regard dédaigneux sa potion qui était de couleur verte flashie alors qu'elle devrait être plutôt d'un bleu pâle. Il n'aurait pas le Felix Felicis… Au moins il avait fait mieux que certain ! La potion de Ron était d'un noir goudron et… Avait la consistance du goudron… Une autre était rose à point bleus, l'autre jaune rayé noir… Les plus réussies étaient celles de Draco, Granger et… Potter qui avait sa potion _exactement_ de la couleur qu'il fallait ! Comment avait-il fait ? Même la potion de Granger n'était pas aussi bien réalisée ! Slughorn lui donna le Felix Felicis et Blaise vit Draco la fixer l'air songeur.

« A mon avis il comptait utiliser le Felix Felicis pour Potter et il vient juste de se rendre compte que ça n'aurait pas été bien. Quoique moi je trouve l'idée pas mal… »

« C'est-à-dire « l'utiliser pour Potter » ? » s'enquit Willy.

« Ben il ose rien lui dire sur son _« obsession » _comme il le dit car, tu vois Draco et Potter sont des ennemis jurés depuis leur première année alors il sait très bien qu'il n'a aucune chance. Et puis de toute façon Potter est hétéro. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit ça ? » insinua malicieusement Willy.

« …. »

« Bon tu m'excuseras, pas que cette conversation soit inintéressante mais je dois m'occuper d'autres choses… Byyyye ! »

« Hein ?! Mais si tu es ma petite voix perverse tu ne peux pas t'en aller non ? »

« C'est bien tu es sur le chemin de la vérité. Tu ne te crois plus fou vu que tu avoues que je suis ta petite voix perverse… Dans peu de temps tu avoueras ne plus pouvoir te passer de Ronald MOUHAHAHA !! »

« Heinmaisnonmaispasdutoutjesuisfoutotalementfouettoiaussimaisnonenfaitc'estmoivuquejet'aicréédoncjeme

parleàmoimêmedoncjesuisfouetjen'aimepasweasley ! »

« Et moi je suis Harry Potter. »

« Hein comment ça ? AH MAIS JE SAVAIS QUE C'ETAIT UN DE TES COUP FOIREUX A LA POTTER ! JE ME DEMANDE CE QUE DRACO TE TROUVE !! »

« Pfff, tu crois vraiment à tout.. Et ça se dit Serpentard ! Je suis pas Ryry' spice d'idiot, je suis Willy je te rappelle Blaisou !! »

« Ryry' ?! Blaisou ?! » s'étrangla Blaise.

Mais Willy était parti.

* * *

Remus assis dans un fauteuil plutôt confortable regarda l'homme endormi sur le canapé qui lui faisait face, se retenant de frotter ses yeux, sachant qu'il était bien là et qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir de si tôt. Remus repensait au moment où il l'avait sorti de là, dire qu'il avait pu les voir, quand l'homme sur le canapé se mit en position fœtale dans son sommeil et se mit à gémir. Un cauchemar sûrement. Un autre.

- Rem'…

Ce n'était qu'un faible gémissement murmuré, mais Remus l'entendit et fut aussitôt aux côtés du brun à qui il prit la main.

- Chhhht je suis là..

- J'veux les r'voir…

- Je sais Sirius, et tu les reverra. Un jour.

« Pas avant longtemps, foi de Remus John Lupin ! »

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer en sentant la main qu'il tenait serrer faiblement la sienne. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le brun finisse par se calmer, puis à se rendormir.

* * *

_Salle de potions avant la charmante discussion « Blaise-Willy » :_

-…. Et Ô par un profond hasard c'est toi que je me tape en potions !

Après avoir longuement délibéré sur la folie certaine de Dumbledore, Draco comprit enfin la fin des paroles d'Harry et répliqua sur le même ton mais pas pour la même raison :

- Si tu crois que j'en suis heureux, détrompe toi _Toutou Potty'_.

En fait Draco au fond de lui était plutôt heureux d'être à la même table qu'Harry à tous les cours qu'ils auraient en commun.. Peut-être qu'en étant plus proche de lui plus souvent, son obsession diminuerait un peu ! Et puis il pourrait le frôler, sentir son odeur et le regarder sans qu'il n'en tire aucun bleu ! Mer-veil-leux. Quoique. Son obsession pouvait tout aussi bien augmenté… Mais avec un peu de chance peut-être pourrait-il faire en sorte que leur relation s'améliore, qu'ils puissent au moins se parler cordialement et sans insultes… Draco tu rêves mon pauvre !

- Tant mieux _la fouine_.

Draco grommela. Oui il rêvait bel et bien ! Le blondinet soupira de dépit.

- _Tout le monde _?!! De qui tu parles ?

Le Prince de Serpentard se retourna surpris en ayant reconnu la voix de Blaise. Il vit que Weasley regardait Blaise bizarrement donc Blaise avait encore pensé à voix haute. Tsss mais à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? On aurait dit qu'il parlait à quelqu'un… Rah la réputation de Serpentard allait encore en pâtir ! Draco voyait déjà les grands titres : « Blaise Zabini le dingue qui se parle à lui-même à voix haute », « Draco Malfoy, le Prince des Serpenfou ». Draco écouta septique l'explication de Blaise et fut surpris quand Slughorn parla. Blaise disait peut-être vrai ! Bah il y avait 8 chances sur 10 que Blaise soit en train de se parler à lui-même quand même ! Il était juste tombé sur les deux chances restantes…

«　Scorpius ? Hum c'est un beau prénom…　»

- Peu importe, elle était plutôt ennuyeuse comme pièce.. Bon où j'en étais.. Ah oui : le Felix Felicis ! Une vraie petite merveille…

A partir de cet instant Draco écouta attentivement le professeur. Tout le monde avait déjà entendu parler du Felix Felicis.. Une vraie petite merveille, ça s'était peu de le dire ! C'est grâce à elle que Voldemort avait était battu. Un plan avait mit en place et tout combattant le matin de la bataille finale en avait bu ! Rogue avec une équipe comportant les meilleurs potionnistes du pays avait mis des semaines à préparer tout le stock ! Presque personne ne s'était fait tué et en peu de temps tous les mangemorts furent tués ou capturés et Voldemort et bien… Était mort ! Tué par Harry… Heureusement d'ailleurs que le mage noir n'avait pas pensé à cette potion.. Sinon… Draco ne préférait même pas l'imaginer ! Bref, Draco commença rapidement à préparer sa potion en ne pensant à rien d'autre car s'il la réussissait et qu'il gagnait le flacon de Felix Felicis… Peut-être en qu'en la buvant il aurait le courage d'aller avouer tout à Harry ?

* * *

_Vers la fin du cours..._

- Eeet… Stop !

Draco reposa l'ingrédient qu'il allait ajouter en soupirant. Sa potion était presque aussi bien réussi que celle de Granger qui se trouvait à côté d'une Serdaigle deux tables plus loin mais comparée à celle d'Harry… Draco n'avait pas regardé ce qu'il avait fait, tellement il était concentré sur sa propre potion… Peut-être aurait-il du ? Il l'aurait peut-être ainsi mieux réussi mais en même temps en le regardant il aurait pensé à autre chose que la potion alors… Bien sûr Slughorn donna la potion à Harry et Draco l'observa songeur. Non, en fait cela aurait été une mauvaise idée de l'utiliser pour Harry. C'était lâche et Draco ne l'était pas. Il s'était opposé à ses parents quand ils avaient voulu le rallier à Voldemort car Draco n'avait jamais voulu cela. Ses parents lui avaient toujours farci la tête avec les préjugés sang pur, sans sale, noble et tout le tralala et si plus jeune il n'avait juré que par ça, aujourd'hui il avait mûri et avait eu le temps de se former sa propre opinion. Pour lui Voldemort n'était qu'un gosse trop puissant qui n'avait jamais reçu d'amour, qui ignorait ce que c'était et qui était jaloux de tous ceux qui ressentaient ce sentiment. Draco aussi aurait pu tourner comme Tom Jedusor mais il avait la chance d'être lui entouré de huit merveilleux amis ! Sans Blaise, qui le connaissait mieux que personne et depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Pansy, une fille super, bien qu'un peu bavarde, Théo', calme et réfléchi : la voix de la sagesse version vert et argent, Gregory et Vincent de très bons amis mais qui étaient très timides (oui, oui !) et s'étaient construit une façade : la façade gros costauds gardes du corps, Daphné, Daphné Greengrass. D'un naturel très enjoué, toujours souriante et un peu folle si on peut dire ça… Draco l'adorait car quant il était de mauvaise humeur elle était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral. La seule qui réussissait à la calmer quand elle partait dans ses crises de folies très fréquentes, seule ou avec Pansy, était Tracey. Comment ça Draco avait beaucoup de très bons amis ? C'était assez normal car à Serpentard, il fallait que tous les élèves soient soudés pour lutter contre la haine des autres maisons. Revenons en à Tracey. Tracey Davis nouvelle élève plus très nouvelle qui était arrivée en 4ème année pour juste assister à l'origine au tournois des trois sorciers mais qui finalement séduite par Poudlard, y était restée sous l'accord de Dumbledore et de ses parents. La seule sang-mêlé du groupe mais quoi que tout le monde en pense les Serpentards actuels n'étaient pas racistes comme leurs parents alors personne ne s'en souciait. Comment ça il avait traité Granger de sang-de-bourbe au début du cours ? Vous oubliez que pour se défendre, les Serpentards sont obligés de frapper là où ça fait mal. Et à force des années à faire semblant d'haïr tant de gens, on finit bien évidemment par penser réellement qu'on les hait. Ne vous étonnez donc pas si les pensées de Draco Malfoy sont très médisantes sur nos rouge et or... Bref, elle était très calme et réservée pour changer de Pansy et Daphné, et c'était pour cela que Draco l'appréciait car en plus de cela il pouvait se confier à elle car elle savait aussi garder un secret. Et puis Millicent Bulstrode. Grande, menaçante, belle et froide. (3) Serpentarde. Mais ce n'était qu'un masque comme celui que la plupart des Serpentards des années supérieures portaient. En réalité, la jeune fille était très sensible et un peu fleur bleue… Mais en tout cas elle était une merveilleuse conseillère pour tous les Serpentards qui avaient des problèmes de cœur ! Draco avait récemment découvert qu'elle était extrêmement perverse et elle partait souvent dans des fantasmes éveillés et quand elle semblait réfléchir, elle était en fait en pleine réflexion sur ce que pourrait faire de sexuellement possible un nombre de personnes allant de une à… Hum n'allons pas lui demander jusqu'à où son imagination allait ! En tout cas, Draco aurait certainement tourné Voldy' sans eux. Bref retournons à nos hippogriffes ! C'était donc lâche d'utiliser le Felix Felicis pour enfin avoir le courage de parler à Harry et Draco voulait **vraiment** l'avoir ce courage. Si son obsession de disparaissait pas, il trouverait ce courage bien enfoui en lui et qui avait fait la première fois son apparition le jour où il s'était rebellé contre ses parents. Le jour où il avait choisi son camps. [nda : J'ai trouvé cette phrase un peu mélodramatique en la relisant plusieurs mois plus tard (ouais… mois t_t) nda quand elle est en train de faire sa dernière relecture : et là encore plusieurs mois sont passés :)]

* * *

« Hey Jack, mon ami ! »

« Willy. », grommela la voix de Jack qui sentait mal cette arrivée enjouée de la petite voix perverse.

« Comment vas-tu mon vieil ami ? »

« Aussi bien que je peux l'être en ta compagnie ! »

« Rien de nouveau ? Ta femme et tes enfants vont bien ? »

« Willy arrête de te moquer de moi, tu sais très bien que je n'ai ni femme, ni enfant alors cesse de tourner autour du chaudron et expliques moi la raison de ta visite. »

« Oh oh le pirate n'est pas d'humeur ! »

« Le pirate ?! »

« C'est ton nouveau surnom, il te plaît ? », demanda Willy d'une voix enfantine et innocente tout à fait agaçante.

« A ce que je sache je n'ai ni une jambe de bois, ni un crochet, ni un bandeau sur l'œil et Fumseck ne ressemble définitivement pas à un perroquet. »

« Tu as au moins la condition du chapeau ridicule. »

« Sale petite voix sans manières ! Je ne te permet pas. »

« Y'a que la vérité qui blesse mon cher pirate. »

« Grmmmlll… Puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi je suis qualifié de _pirate_ ? »

« Bah, c'est simple ! Totalement sorti de ma culture du système moldu, mais définitivement simple. Tu vois, les moldus ont un truc qui s'appelle « internet », ne me demande pas ce que c'est, ce serait trop compliqué à t'expliquer. Bref, sur internet, il y a tout un tas de fichiers et par conséquent, des gens qui essayent de voler ces fichiers et qui se font appelés « pirates ». Pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi, non ? »

« Hum je crois avoir à peu près compris, mais quel rapport avec moi. »

« Il suffit que l'on te pose sur la tête de quelqu'un pour que toutes ses pensées te soit accessibles. C'est de la violation de pensées, tu leurs vole leurs pensées les plus intimes à ces pauvres gosses et donc tu n'est qu'un pirate. »

« …. Par les slips aux motifs félins de Salazar Serpentard ! Je conteste, je ne vole pas leurs pensées, je n'en fais part à personne et d'ailleurs ma mémoire est si défaillante que les rares fois où un élève est repassé à la répatition, j'ai simplement fait semblant de me rappeler de sa première répartition ou j'ai été cherché dans leurs souvenirs. Mais où es-tu parti chercher ça ?! »

« Bah c'est simple -_-' »

« Je ne trouve pas et pour cela je t'annonce que tu gagnes notre petit paris. Tu devais gagner quoi déjà ? »

La preuve que sa mémoire équivaut à celle d'un poisson rouge intelligent (il a quand même un peu plus de mémoire qu'un poisson rouge commun.) : il a oublié le prix que Willy ne doit surtout pas recevoir. N'allez pas vous demander pourquoi la petite voix perverse était donc actuellement en totale euphorie !

« Tes analyses Sparrow ! (4) »

Non Jack Le Choixpeau (comme nous l'aurons tous compris) n'avait pas bien compris.

Il ne venait pas d'accepter de donner ses analyses à Willy ?!

* * *

Remus avait longtemps réfléchi à cette question : comment faire revenir Sirius ?!

Car le dernier maraudeur (Peter était mort de ses propres mains durant la dernière bataille et même de son vivant il ne comptait plus vraiment comme maraudeur) refusait justement d'être le dernier maraudeur ! Sirius ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! C'était impossible. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire… Ou du moins lui.

Ces trois derniers mois, il avait cherché activement le secret du voile du département des mystères. Et c'était plus compliqué que ce que l'on pourrait penser, car ce département était très bien nommé. Cette arcade, personne n'en connaissait l'origine : un cadeau des Dieux, un artefact très ancien, une porte vers les limbes… Toutes ces hypothèses, Remus les avait trouvé hallucinantes, mais aucune ne le satisfaisait : lui ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était comment revenir de cet endroit ! Quel qu'il soit.

Parfois, Remus se trouvait égoïste. Après tout, Sirius devait être heureux d'être enfin en paix après la vie de chien, sans mauvais jeu de mot, qu'il avait eut. Remus avait peut-être eu une vie difficile lui aussi à cause de sa condition de loup-garou, mais il ne souhaitait à personne de voir tout d'abord un de ses meilleurs amis le trahir en causant la mort de l'homme qui pouvait être considéré comme son frère, du moins de cœur, et sa femme, pour ensuite voir le dernier être qu'il vous reste vous dénigrer et croire que vous avez tuer celui qu'il est coupable du meurtre de vos amis. Pour ensuite passer douze années à Azkaban et revenir en temps de guerre pour finalement mourir deux ans plus tard en ayant passer tout ce temps enfermé dans une vieille baraque lugubre.

Parfois, Remus se détestait. Souvent même. Comment avait-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que Sirius avait pu être un mangemort et avoir trahi James et Lily ainsi que tuer Peter ?! Quelle belle preuve de confiance !

Mais malgré tout, Remus trouvait toujours un argument pour se convaincre que Sirius devait absolument revenir : Harry avait besoin de lui.

Après tout il était son parrain et le jeune Potter avait eu du mal à s'habituer à sa mort bien qu'il ne l'ai connu que très peu de temps.

Mais en réalité, Remus retournait toujours au point « Je ne suis qu'un sale égoïste ».

La vérité c'est qu'il avait désespérément besoin de Sirius. Et que rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de le faire revenir près de lui.

Et surtout pas une stupide arcade avec un voile défraîchi !

D'ailleurs, peut-être que Sirius souffrait encore plus là où il était !

Il ne s'était pas découragé, il avait réussi.

Sirius reposait à côté de lui. Peut-être aurait-il du le laisser là-bas ?

Non, il avait besoin de lui et pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus décida d'être égoïste. Juste un petit peu.

* * *

Miss Teigne tenait son plan.

Son matou sexy à souhait n'allait pas lui échapper bien longtemps ! Elle serait prête à y parier sa réserve de lait secrète.

Oh oui, mon minou, Nono te tient !

* * *

Irma Pince en avait vu des belles durant toutes ces années passées à surveiller sa précieuse bibliothèque. Mais aujourd'hui, elle venait d'ajouter encore une des frasques des élèves dans ses archives.

Oui, le coup de l'élève en train de se rouler au sol en se tenant les côtés tellement elle riait, on ne la lui avait véritablement jamais fait.

En même temps, c'était Loufoca Lovegood. Rien ne pouvait étonner personne venant de cette fille-là ! (Nda : C'est ce qu'ils pensent tous héhéhé…)

* * *

« WILLY ! »

« Luna ? »

« C'est quoi cette mauvais blague ? »

« De quoi ? Que Dumby' a véritablement dans l'un de ses prénoms celui de Brian et qu'il est donc vraiment Brian Dore ? »

« Non, que ce vieux fou était à Serpentard. »

« Ooooh ça ! Beuuh, tu vois, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il était allé dans cette maison… Mis à part la manipulation, il n'a vraiment aucun côté Serpentard ! »

Oh, par les blaireaux en peluche de Dame Poufsouffle, qu'est-ce que Willy pouvait se tromper !

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**Les Notes de Monsieur Nott :**

**(1)** Je le vois bien arriver :

- Salut Weasley, comment ça va, en fait tu fais quel taille ? Et les amours ?

- Heu Zabini, tu me fais peur.

N'importe quoi x)

**(2)** Il a bien enrôlé un gosse de 16 ans censé être toi-même…

- QoOoUuUAAAA ?!

- … Mais que tu n'es pas dans cette fic.

- Merlin merci, hors de question d'avoir cette laideur sur mon bras gauche et de me mettre à genoux devant ce résidu d'humain !

- On est bien d'accord !

**(3)** Oui, belle. J'ai décidé que certains physiques des Serpentards ne seraient pas pareil, parce que franchement, si il a y au moins une chose que je peux reprocher à JKR, c'est qu'elle met bien trop les Gryffondors en avant et que les Serpentards passent pour des méchants bêtes et moches. Après c'est mon avis et ça fait un p'tit moment que je n'ai pas lu un Harry Potter [Non « Les contes de Beedle le Barde » que j'ai relu hier soir ne comptent pas !]

**(4)** Désolé, pas pu résister T_T

**

* * *

**

_Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? =]_

_Je vais essayer de faire court, alors l'habituel discours sur les reviews..._

_Si vous remarquez des "Drago" dans le texte, s'il-vous-plaît dites le moi T_T A l'origine j'avais écris son prénom avec la version française, mais mes goûts ont changé et je préfère définitivement la version "Draco" !_

_Bref, j'ai essayé d'en enlever le plus possible, mais comme vous l'avez remarqué, son prénom est très présent dans le texte..._

_Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'extrait à vous servir _ Si, un tout petit début, sera-t-il là dans le chapitre 9 dont je n'ai pas encore le nom ? Je pense que oui, alors je vous le met :]_

* * *

**« Ah, c'est épatant !　»**

**« De quoi ? », balbutia une petite voix endormie.**

**«　Tu le sais bien.　»**

**«　Oh ça… Pas la peine de me réveiller parce qu'un mort est revenu de l'au-delà !! Ché pas moi, si un pot de nutella pouvant contenir 200 kg de cette délicieuse pâte chocolatée aux noisettes était commercialisée : Okay, mais là franchement !　»**

_**

* * *

**_

Qui sont les deux personnes en train de discuter ? Pas bien compliqué à deviner je pense, mais je vous laisse faire vos hypothèses xD

Bisous à tous,

Violine

* * *


	10. Deux professeurs pour le prix d'un

_Bonsoir à tous :]_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_Oui, vous n'êtes pas en pleine hallucination, le chapitre 9 va vous être dévoilé juste après ce, je l'espère, petit mot !_

_J'en reviens pas comment j'ai écris vite waaah *_* En fait j'ai eu une très forte inspiration en plein dans le week-end des quatre jours, top cool nan ? :-°_

_Bon, finalement ça fait deux semaines quand même à peu près… mais j'avais fini ce chapitre il y a une semaine je crois… mais je ne pensais pas l'avoir fini, mais finalement, je pense qu'il est bien comme ça !_

_En tout cas, je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont reviewé : 11 reviews pour le chapitre 8 ! Un record pour moi je crois XD_

_Et puis j'ai adopté une nouvelle philosophie : bien sûr je ressens toujours une petite pointe d'agacement en recevana tdes mails comme quoi des gens m'ajoutent dans leurs alerts sans reviewer, mais après tout, si c'est dans vos alerts, c'est qu'en principe, ça vous plait, alors merci ^^ Et pour ceux qui ne sont que des simples lecteurs de passage, je suis contente que vous lisiez quand même xD Bref, ça n'empêche pas que j'ai toujours un immense sourire aux lèvres en recevant des reviews :]_

_Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : **bonne lecture** ! [Mon mot n'est définitivement pas petit -_-]_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Les réveils brutaux sont toujours associés aux meilleures sonneries et aux pires farceurs** Ou : _**Les appareils photo seront la nouvelle mode à Poudlard.**_

* * *

Dumbledore suçait actuellement un bonbon au citron avec entrain.

« Ah, c'est épatant ! »

« De quoi ? », balbutia une petite voix endormie.

« Tu le sais bien. »

« Oh ça… Pas la peine de me réveiller parce qu'un mort est revenu de l'au-delà !! Ché pas moi, si un pot de nutella pouvant contenir 200 kg de cette délicieuse pâte chocolatée aux noisettes était commercialisée : Okay, mais là franchement ! » [nda : Non, mais ho ! Chères revieweuses, il y avait pourtant des indices ! "petite voix endormie", les guillemets... Roooh !]

« C'est quoi du Nutella ? »

« Je viens de te le dire t'avais qu'à écouter. »

« Ooooh monsieur est irritable au réveil, d'accooord ! »

« J'suis pas irritable. », bougonna Willy.

« Moui c'est ça mon petit. »

« Mon petit, mon petit, c'est pas moi le plus petit des deux… », marmonna Willy de façon à ce que les oreilles de Dumbledore ne puissent rien capter.

« En tout cas c'est épatant ! »

« C'est surtout que ça t'aide bien, avoue-le ! »

« Il y a un peu de ça c'est exact. »

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

Un homme assez grand, plutôt beau, on pouvait même enlever le plutôt, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris soulignés de grandes cernes noirâtres un peu trop tristes pour son bien pénétra alors dans le bureau.

- Excusez-moi Albus mais j'ai oublié de vous demander quand est-ce que Remus et moi commencerions à travailler ?

- Oh, eh bien, si vous êtes prêts, demain sera parfait !

- D'accord, merci professeur, heu Albus je veux dire… Au revoir.

Oui, épatant.

« Il ne reste plus à Remus et Harry qu'à lui redonner la joie de vivre. »

« Et la gayté », pensa Willy en souriant sadiquement et intérieurement.

« Phase Une : Redonner la joie de vivre à Blacky. Pfff, il est vivant et il se plaint, non mais les gens ne savent plus ce qu'ils veulent… Bon maintenant : au dodo, j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend demain ! »

* * *

Blaise longeait les murs avec inquiétude, sursautant dès qu'il entendait un bruit. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient plutôt vides à cette heure de la soirée et les rares élèves que Blaise avait croisé à cette étage-là étaient des Poufsouffles qui l'avaient regardé curieusement, mais n'iraient rien rapporter par crainte de représailles.

Pourquoi Blaise faisait-il cela ? Ne me posez pas la question : je n'en ai aucune idée !

Le Serpentard sembla soudain reprendre vie en apercevant une chevelure blonde et couru le plus vite possible jusqu'au bout du, long, couloir où il avait vu tourner la personne qu'il cherchait. Mais elle n'était plus là. Blaise soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ? »

- Bouh.

Le Serpentard fit un bond spectaculaire absolument à prendre en photo (les photos sorcières peuvent bouger), mais malheureusement, Luna n'avait pas d'appareil photo, mais se promit d'en acheter un à Crivey, après tout qu'elle se trimballe avec un appareil photo en permanence autour du cou, personne ne s'en soucierait : elle était _bizarre_. Et ça promettait de bonnes photos compromettantes et à mourir de rire ! En attendant, la Serdaigle se permit tout de même un petit ricanement moqueur en voyant Blaise haleter, les yeux écarquillés.

« Il me faut vraiment un appareil photo. »

- Bah alors Blaisounet, la grand méchante Luna t'a fait peur ?

Le Serpentard tiqua et se calma en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec une sorte de rictus nerveux aux lèvres. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil fréquents derrière lui.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Un coup digne de Serpentard.

Un sourire fier orna le visage de Luna, juste une seconde, avant qu'elle ne retrouve ce côté froid que peu de gens lui connaissait. Rêveur et empoté étaient plus souvent utilisés pour la décrire.

- Bon tu me voulais quoi ?

Toujours pareille à elle-même : directe et pas une once de patience.

Blaise devint encore plus nerveux, si possible, et murmura :

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te demander ça, mais bon, vu que tu connais presque tout les noms des gens ici…

- Blaise Zabini…, fit Luna menaçante et surtout impatiente.

- Bon voilà : est-ce que tu connais un Willy ?

Luna s'obligea à garder un visage qui ne montrait pas la surprise qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant.

« Nooon, Willy n'est pas allé lui parler quand même ?! Il a suivi mon conseil et est allé se trouver quelqu'un d'autre à embêter dans ce château ? Ce serait merveilleux ! »

« Et hélas, ou heureusement selon le cas, je ne risque pas d'arrêter nos petites discussions ma vipère volante favorite ! Mais j'ai révéler quelques petites choses intéressantes sur lui à mon p'tit Blaisou… Sur ce, au revoir ! »

Bon Dieu, mais Willy la suivait-elle partout ?!

« Bon je me dépêche de répondre à Blaise, il semble s'inquiéter de mon silence. Oh oui Blaise, inquiètes toi, car Willy a décidé de s'intéresser à ton cas ! »

- Un Willy… Hum, il y a trois élèves qui s'appellent Willy : un pouf souffle de 6ème année, un Serdaigle en 3ème année et un Gryffondor en 5ème année. Ensuite, si Willy est un surnom, il y a William, ce qui nous en donne au moins un dans chaque année en se répartissant de plus dans toutes les maisons. Pour William, ça nous fait donc dix cas avec deux à Gryffondor, trois à Poufsouffle, quatre à Serdaigle et également un à Serpentard. Il y a aussi Dumbledore qui a William dans ses nombreux prénoms.

Blaise soupira de dépit. Treize élèves à éviter. Plus Dumbledore. Le cas le plus effrayant.

Luna, elle, repensa à ce que le « Bon » Willy lui avait dit. Des choses intéressantes sur Blaise ? Hohoho, un interrogatoire dans les règles s'impose !

- Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ça ?

Blaise détourna le regard et répondit rapidement.

- Pour rien !

« C'est ça, et moi je vénère le vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur ! »

- Blaise, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

Ton confiant, regard apaisant, le serpent est maîtrisé ! Ou presque… Le Blaisus Zabinis Basilicus est dur à convaincre !

- Ce Willy t'aurait dit quelque chose ?

Le poul du serpent s'accélère.

- Sur une fille ?

- Bien sûr que non !

Réponse prononcé rapidement et avec précipitation. Hum… Willy l'aurait titillé sur une fille ?

Luna sentit un sourire se former sur son visage alors qu'elle décidait de pousser la provocation plus loin.

- Un garçon alors ?

- Maispasdutout !

Un garçon ? Blaise je ne te savais pas de ce bord là !

……

Hé mais attendez ! Mon Serpentard préféré n'aurait-il pas parlé de ça hier ? Mais bien sûr que si !

* * *

_**Flash Back**_ [Je trouve que ces deux mots le font trop, pas vous ?]

- Et Mônsieur Zabini se plaint de ne pas pouvoir dormir alors que lui ne semble pas non plus capable d'utiliser un sortilège qui nous empêcherait d'entendre chaque rêve qu'il fait de…, son ton s'était fait dégoûté, _de lui_.

- Tu fais bien des rêves érotiques sur l'autre griffon.

Il s'était bizarrement renfrogné avant de changer de sujet.

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

* * *

Luna tenait le serpent dans ses filets !

- D'un Gryffondor ?

- Mais où tu peux aller chercher ça ? Héhéhé…

Luna continua sur sa lancée.

- Ronald Weasley ?

« Waaaah j'ai jamais vu un métis rougir autant ! »

La Serdaigle s'approcha alors de Blaise et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

- Blaise, je ne peux te dire qu'une chose : fais confiance à ce que Willy te dit, il ne se trompe jamais. Et puis Ron est sympa. Il me prend pour une cinglée, mais c'est un bon gars. Pas moche en plus. Sur ce, au revoir !

- Mais… Mais… MAIS TU SAIS QUI EST WILLY ALORS !!

« Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire ! »

Car Luna était déjà loin quand Blaise avait enfin réagi et le seul à être témoin du cri du Serpentard fut un Gryffondor de 2ème année qui s'empressa de raconter la nouvelle à plusieurs personnes, laissant ensuite le bouche à oreille faire son travail. La réputation de Blaise et de ses nombreuses prises de parole en pleins moments de solitude n'allait vraiment pas s'améliorer !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit reposante pour certains, stressante pour d'autres et blanches pour pas mal de victimes de Willy, les habitants du encore assez paisible château Poudlard se levèrent, plus ou moins rapidement, retrouvant peu à peu leur routine habituelle…

* * *

_Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors mâles de 6__ème__ année…_

Harry Potter, Neville Londubat et Ronald Weasley étaient plutôt du genre lève tard, grasse matinée et « Le sommeil, c'est trèèèèèès important ! ».

Tandis que Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan étaient plutôt du genre : une bonne sonnerie de réveil pour sortir du lit et un bon réveil bien brutal pour bien commencer la journée !

Réveil brutal, oui, mais certainement pas pour ux ! Bon, il y avait bien le réveil, mais question sonnerie…

* * *

_Sonnerie de réveil de Dean Thomas ce matin-là…_

« Je descend à Pré-Au-Lard en sombral, je descend à Pré-Au-Lard en sombral, je descend à Pré-Au-Lard, je descend à Pré-Au-Lard, je descend à Pré-Au-Lard en sombral… »

* * *

_Sonnerie de réveil de Seamus Finnigan ce matin-là…_

« Toutouyoutou toutouyoutou toutoutoutou toutouyoutou ! »

* * *

Et le mieux, c'était que grâce aux réveils magiques, la sonnerie changeait chaque matin et donc chaque jour, Dean et Seamus avait la très intéressante discussion « C'est avec quelle sonnerie que tu t'es réveillé ce matin ? », sachant qu'ils avaient mis leurs réveils en mode « classiques moldus et sorciers ». En plus ces réveils avaient la particularité de n'être audibles que par leur utilisateur. Pratique pour leurs coups foireux !

Mais revenons donc au réveil brutal que nos trois dormeurs, pas pour longtemps, allaient subir ce matin-là…

Assis en tailleur sur le lit de Seamus, les deux lascars chuchotaient avec euphorie.

- Il ne faut pas louper ce réveil ! Le premier de l'année.

- Oui, ça a du leur manquer pendant ces deux mois de vacances ! , confirma Seamus.

- On doit viser haut !

- Effectivement.

Les deux garçons réfléchirent un instant jusqu'à ce que Dean relève sa tête qui était actuellement ornée d'un sourire espiègle qui ne promettait rien de bon pour les trois Gryffondors endormis.

- Seamus, mon ami, j'ai une excellente idée.

- Et je sens que je vais l'adorer mon cher Dean !

* * *

Rrrrr…. Gâteau…. Cerise…. Chantilly…. Pleiiiiiin de chantilly…. Chantilly au gâteau à la cerise…. Avec du jus de papaye…. Du chocolat aussi…. ET DE LA GLACE…. Mmmmm vanille…. A côté d'une piscine ? Hum pourquoi pas…. Mmmh….. Dans la piscine ?…. Mouais….. Mmmmh…. Eau froide….. Eau….

- EAUUUUUUU !

* * *

Seamus et Dean sortirent en courant, mais hilares, de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Bon, c'était pas très original, mais c'est toujours aussi hilarant ! BOUHAHA la tête de Ron !

- Ouais ! Il a mit du temps à se réveiller quand même…

- Mouais… Bizarre. M'enfin le spectacle valait l'attente ! En plus c'était une excellente idée de n'arroser que Ron ! Neville et Harry étaient trop occupés à essayer de tuer Ron pour le magnifique cri poussé par ce dernier et qui les a si bien réveillés pour nous remarquer…

- Mouhaha… Aaaaaah, faudra recommencer !

- Oui ! Dis, t'as eu quelle sonnerie aujourd'hui ?

* * *

_Dortoir des Gryffondores de 6__ème__ année…_

Dans un lit quelconque d'une fille qui ne l'était peut-être pas…

« Pada pada pada pada pada pada padaaaaa padadada » [nda : Musique de la panthère Rose XD Là c'est un peu incompréhensible -_-']

Une main sortit d'un amas de couettes et s'abattit sur le réveil qui se tut aussitôt. Une tête aux cheveux ébouriffés sortit ensuite de ce même tas de couettes multicolores et un grand sourire machiavélique ornait le beau visage d'Alice Moon.

* * *

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard vers 7h30..._

« Bien, je suis douchée, coiffée, habillés et tout cela dans le plus grand silence (presque total), maintenant C'EST PARTI ! »

Alice fit apparaître des seaux au dessus des lits de ses camarades de chambre (et accessoirement amies.) d'une simple formule associée à un mouvement de baguette et d'un autre mouvement de poignet, les seaux se renversèrent… Pour que l'eau glacée qu'ils contenaient se dirige aussitôt vers elle et qu'elle se retrouve aussi mouillée que lors de sa douche.

- Mais… mais… mais…

Un flash l'aveugla soudain et en clignant des yeux, elle n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir Parvati ranger précipitamment son appareil photo avant de, ce qu'Alice vit et entendit parfaitement par contre, éclater de rire en même temps que Lavande, Hermione et Elladora.

- Mais…

- Mais tu t'es bien fait avoir !, terminèrent les quatre filles en repartant dans leur fou rire en voyant la tête d'Alice.

- Non mais tu croyais que l'on allait oublier tes réveils ?, se moqua Hermione, non merci j'ai été assez réveillée par de l'eau glacée pour toute ma vie !

Alice décida de se mettre en mode « Je boude » **(1)** et repartit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une nouvelle douche et pour se changer.

« Pfff, même pas marrant. »

* * *

_Grande Salle, table de Gryffondor…_

- Seaaaam', ils arrivent.

- Dean : nous n'avons strictement rien fait et cette marmelade est délicieuse.

Les deux garçons firent donc comme si de rien n'était et se remirent à manger alors que Neville, Harry et Ron arrivés. Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux les lèvres pincés.

- Seamuus, Deaaan…

Les deux nommés (d'un ton très menaçant) relevèrent la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres et avec le visage innocent d'un gosse de deux ans qui vient de péter [nda : et je m'y connais, on finirait par croire que c'est nous qui avons produit cette odeur nauséabonde XD]. Dean s'exclama alors en levant un toast :

- Bonjour Ron, tu devrais te dépêcher de t'asseoir, cette marmelade est dé-li-cieuse !

Le rouquin rougit d'énervement et Seamus demanda d'un ton inquiet - un peu maso le petit 'Mus, veuillez l'excuser - :

- Ron ça ne va pas ?

Weasley fils 6ème du nom se prit la tête à deux mains en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles puis finit par baisser les bras et à s'asseoir en, soupirant à côté de Dean.

- Je pensais en avoir fini après le départ de Fred et Georges de Poudlard puis leur déménagement au chemin de traverse qui ne devrait pas tarder et voilà que je me récolte les deux pires énergumènes que la Terre n'ait jamais porté !

- Tu nous flattes trop Ron !

Ron soupira en secouant la tête de dépit alors que Harry et Neville, l'air assez renfrognés également, allaient s'asseoir en face des trois autres Griffons. Ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence paisible (quoique légèrement tendu… On se demande pourquoi !) jusqu'à ce que Alice arrive et s'affale dans un « Salut. » à côté de Neville. Avant que les garçons n'aient pu lui poser la moindre question, Elladora, Hermione, Lavande et Parvati arrivèrent en souriant et discutant tranquillement et allèrent s'asseoir de part et d'autre de leur « petit » groupe d'amis.

- Salut les garçons ! Bien dormi ?

Ron, Harry et Neville grognèrent.

- Hum, réveil à la sauce Thomas-Finnigan si je ne m'abuse ?, supposa Hermione en souriant.

- Ça doit être bon comme sauce ! [nda : Je reprends un des trucs débiles que j'ai dans une réponse à une review… Excusez moi pour cette idiotie xD]

Tous soupirèrent collectivement devant la remarque stupide de Seamus tandis que Dean gloussait.

- Alice a essayé de nous faire le coup, mais on s'y été préparées !

La dite Alice marmonna dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait heureusement pas.

- Elle a essayé quoi ?, s'intéressa Neville.

- Les seaux d'eau, répondit simplement Lavande, simple et trop facile à prévoir, on se serait presque ennuyait si la tête qu'Alice à fait n'avait pas été si tordante !

Les yeux des trois Gryffondors victimes de leurs deux camarades farceurs s'illuminèrent.

- Vous pouvez nous apprendre comment déjouer le coup ?

- Bien sûr !

- NOOON !

Seamus et Dean gémirent de concert - un de leurs meilleurs coups qui serait maintenant inefficace ! - alors qu'Elladora expliquait à Neville, Ron et Harry le sortilège miracle qui n'était qu'un simple Bouclier - Retour à l'envoyeur.

Ils se remirent tous ensuite à manger et discuter, sauf Dean, Seamus et Alice qui boudaient tous les trois.

- En fait Alice…

La Gryffondore leva la tête, interrogative, vers Dean.

- Tu as eu quel sonnerie aujourd'hui ?

La jeune fille sourit et les trois amateurs de réveils brutaux commencèrent à parler de leurs sonneries de réveil respectives, vantant chacun leurs mérites. Après tout, ils boudaient (juste pour le petit-déjeuner certainement, ils n'étaient pas très fort à ce jeu) leurs amis, mais rien ne les empêchait de parler entre eux !

* * *

« Aaah, enfin tranquille ! Seam', Dean et Alice parlent dans le coin, Neville et Ron sont trop dans les choux pour parler, Hermione et Elladore parle runes et arithmancie, Lavande et Parvati se moquent encore d'Alice... Yataaaa ! Il vaut mieux que je profite de ce petit déjeuner tranquille, je sens que ça ne va pas être pareil tous les jours... »

Il y a des gens qui méprennent vraiment leur talent en divination !

Harry se tartina un toast avec une généreuse couche de marmelade (Apparemment elle était délicieuse alors !..) et mordit dedans à pleines dents.

Miaaaaammmm ! Effectivement, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés !

Tandis qu'il se régalait, un esprit maléfique se rapprochait du pauvre Gryffondor innocent.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« 'Lut ! »

Harry finit sont toast et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où celui qui venait de le saluer devrait se trouver.

Problème : il n'y avait personne.

« Ça va bien cher Gryffondor ? »

Le Gryffondor en question fronça les sourcils.

- Qui est-ce qui me parle ?

Heureusement pour Harry, personne n'entendit ce qu'il dit.

« Voyons Harry, je suis vexé, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Et si je te dis que j'ai la fonction "Hé ho petit Gryffondor, ouvre les yeux, tu as un magnifique spécimen de la gente masculine en face de toi !" »

« Willy. »

« Ouii c'est moi ! Ouaaah Ryry' il se souvient de moi ! »

« Qui est-tu à la fin et comment peux-tu me parler par pensées ?! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis ta petite voix perverse et pour ce qui est du moyen de communication… Trop long à expliquer et surtout d'aucune utilité pour toi. »

« … »

« Bon, j'ai toujours dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un jeu pour détendre l'atmosphère ! »

« … » Ça c'est toi qui le dit, pas moi.

« Tu as une idée Ryry' ? »

« … » Oh oui, on joue au roi du silence !

« Tu as dis ? »

« … » Aurais-tu l'obligeance de quitter ma tête ?

« Oh oui quelle excellente idée ! »

« … » Je trouve aussi !　

« On va donc jouer à "Draco ça rime avec…" »

« … » C'EST QUOI CE JEU DEBILE ?!

« Je précise que c'est un jeu mondialement connu ! »

« … » Pfff, c'est ça, qui voudrait jouer à un jeu qui a un nom pareil !

« Je commence ! Draco ça rime aveeeec… Cacao. »

« … » Pfff, c'est ça son jeu mondialement connu ?

« Draco ça rime avec poncho ! »

« … » Mouhaha, Malfoy avec un poncho ! Laissez-moi visualiser l'image dans ma tête… Bwahaha !

« Draco ça rime avec vélo. »

« … » Tiens ce Willy s'y connait en monde moldu… En tout cas j'ai du mal à imaginer Malfoy sur un vélo !

« Draco ça rime avec gâteau. »

« … » Ça c'est sûr, des gâteaux il en reçoit tous les jours, j'en suis sûr !

« Draco ça rime avec manchot... »

« … » Haha ! Finalement ce jeu pourrait être marrant…

« Draco ça rime avec rateau. »

« … » S'il pouvait s'en prendre plus des râteaux… Grrr comment un mec comme lui peut plaire à quelqu'un d'abord ?

« Draco ça rime avec sanglots. » Houhou Malfoy qui pleure, je n'aimerais pas louper ça ! Bon, c'est marrant son p'tit jeu, mais faudrait que je l'arrête… Si je « dis » quelque chose, peut-être va-t-il s'arrêter ?

« Draco ça rime avec abricot ! »

- Moui à l'abricot ça rime aussi !

Harry ! Il fallait le dire par pensée, pas à voix haute !

« J'suis maudit. »

« Mais noooon… Allez Ryry', la tête haute et à plus tard ! »

La tête haute ?

Le Gryffondor releva la tête et croisa les sourires moqueurs de tous ses amis, en comptant même les boudeurs qui actuellement se fichaient bien de la tête d'Harry.

Harry adopta vite la couleur d'une cerise pas mûre alors que les rires de ses soi-disant amis redoublaient et que lui marmonnait :

- Pas ma faute...

- Mais oui Harry, c'est de celle du Père Noël !

Le Gryffondor décida d'imiter ses trois blagueurs préférés en boudant ses amis en les laissant rire ensemble de la malédiction qui le forçait à exprimer trop souvent ses pensées à voix haute. Enfin imiter... Alice, Dean et Seamus ne boudaient déjà plus avant la fin du petit déjeuner... Mais foi de Potter, lui allait tenir !

« Heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas à quoi je pensais qu'abricot rimait ! Là je serais enterré sous des moqueries jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! » (Pauvre petit :-°)

* * *

- Hé Sirius !

L'homme aux longs cheveux bruns leva la tête vers Remus.

- Tu es sûr que tu peux commencer à travailler aujourd'hui ?

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit et il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil d'où bientôt seule sa tête dépasserait. Il fixait le manteau de la cheminée (waaah il est beau *_*) devant lui sans un mot quand Remus reprit la parole.

- On devrait peut-être aller voir Harry avant pour pas que ça lui fasse un trop grand choc…?

- … Harry.

Remus n'eut que le temps de percevoir ce murmure avant que Sirius ne soit déjà debout et bien parti pour aller voir son filleul.

* * *

« DUMBY' ETAAAT D'URGENCEEE !! »

Dumbledore sursauta en plein petit-déjeuner faisant se renverser sur lui sont thé citronné à l'arrière goût de menthe.

- Ça va Albus ?, s'inquiéta la professeur de métamorphose.

- Oui, oui Minerva, ce n'est rien : regardez, un sort de séchage et hop! Il n'y a plus rien !

Minerva McGonagall lui jeta un dernier regard inquiet avant de se remettre à boire son thé en surveillant discrètement les élèves.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Willy ? Calme toi ! »

« Black ne doit surtout pas voir Harry tout de suite ! Il ne doit le voir qu'en cours de DCFM ! »

« Oui et alors, pour l'instant Sirius n'est pas là et Remus non plus. »

« D'accord, mais là Blacky se prépare à aller voir Ryry' ! Dumby' vas l'arrêter, il en va de mon plan. »

« Mais cette marmelade est vraiment bonne et… »

« Il en va de ta future vie paisible Dumby'. »

« … Booon je te fais confiance pour cette fois.

« Merci. Tu ne vas pas le regretter. Maintenant FONCE ! Ils sortent de leur appartement. »

- Finalement Minerva, j'ai un peu mal au ventre. Finissez donc ce délicieux repas sans moi.

Et Albus Dumbledore sortit de la Grande Salle en passant entre les tables des élèves interloqués. Le directeur sortait toujours en dernier de la grande Salle et cela depuis qu'il enseignait ici.

_FLASH !_

Colin Crivey se devait de garder précieusement cette photo où l'on voyait Dumbledore sortir, la Grande Salle encore pleine derrière lui. Cette photo paraîtrait peut-être dans le journal « C'était impossible et pourtant… » et là : Colin serait riche. [nda : OMG ce que c'est stupide XD]

* * *

Sirius venait juste de passer le tableau de Merwyn le Malicieux qui gardait leur appartement à Remus et lui quand il vit Albus arriver au bout du couloir.

- Ah, Sirius, Remus, c'était justement vous que je cherchais ! Venez dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît.

- Mais… Albus… Harry…, balbutia Sirius.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, coupa le vieux sorcier, vous verrez Harry en temps et en heure.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, les deux anciens Gryffondors (quoique, ils ont toujours leur part de Griffons en eux !) suivirent Dumbledore qui marchait tranquillement en sifflotant l'air de « Ne suivez pas Hinky le Pitiponk », une vieille comptine pour enfants très célèbre dans le monde sorcier. **(2)**

Arrivés devant la gargouille à l'air grincheux qui gardait le bureau directorial, ils virent arriver Minerva McGonagall qui marchait avec de petits pas pressés, mais qui gardait quand même une démarche assez féline. Elle s'arrêta net en reconnaissant son ancien élève. Albus la devança :

- Minerva je vous expliquerais plus tard, s'il vous plaît, prévenez les élève squ'ils auront cours de DCFM, mais ne leur dites pas qui sont les remplaçants, même pas à Monsieur Potter ! Laissez leur la surprise.

Minerva ascquiça rapidement et après un dernier regard effaré vers Sirius, elle repartit vers la Grande Salle pour faire son annonce.

- Nutella.

Les deux Gryffondors regardèrent le directeur avec un air étrange et demandèrent d'une même voix :

- Nutella ?

Albus fit comme si il s'y connaissait et répondit fièrement :

- C'est une pâte au chocolat moldue ! Bon, allons-y.

Nous l'aurons tous (ou presque, mais j'espère que le « ou presque » est inutile.) deviné, « Nutella » était le mot de passe à donner à l'hideuse gargouille renfrognée. Les trois hommes gravirent donc la première marche et l'escalier mouvant se chargea de les faire monter jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Remus était derrière, les yeux brillants.

« Nutella… Rien que ce mot me fait frémir depuis que je sais que c'est du… chocolaaaat ! Il m'en faut absolument. »

* * *

Poudlard n'était définitivement pas original. Depuis leur première année, Serpentards et Gryffondors devaient supporter la présence de leur ennemis respectifs en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. [nda : DCFM et pas DFCM comme je vois parfois tssss !!]

« Bienn sûr, ça devait tomber sur ma matière préférée », se morfonda Harry, « Bon au moins, je n'ai plus à supporter Snape, que ce soit en potions ou en DCFM ! Je me demande qui peut bien être le remplaçant de Snape… Espérons que ce ne soit pas un parfait crétin condensé Lockwart-Ombrage-Quirrel… », Harry frémit en pensant à cet horrible mélange, « …. Que l'on puisse enfin apprendre quelque chose dans cette matière ! Seule la troisième année avec Remus et la quatrième avec le Faux Fol Œil ont étaient intéressantes… »

En attendant, le nouveau professeur était en retard ! De cinq malheureuses minutes, mais quand même !

Serpentards et Gryffondors se tenaient chacun d'un côté du couloir, s'ignorant superbement, quand un bruit de course commença à se faire entendre et que toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers l'origine de ce son.

Les élèves restèrent pétrifiés de surprise en voyant leur nouveau professeur.

- Nooooon… Remus ?!, s'exclama Harry avec un sourire faisant trois ou quatre fois le tour de sa tête.

L'ami de ses parents sourit.

- Ça sera professeur Lupin ici, Monsieur Potter !

Un reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre.

- Loup-Garou…, marmonna Draco Malfoy.

Remus se tourna vers le blond et fixa les prunelles orageuses du garçon. Une lueur de moquerie mélangée à de l'ennui y résidait.

- Un problème Monsieur Malfoy ?

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Aucun, _Professeur Lupin_.

- Bien, alors dépêchons nous de rentrer, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle derrière leur professeur et s'apprêtaient à s'asseoir, les deux maisons chacune de leur côté, quand le professeur Lupin intervint :

- Hep ! Vous croyez que parce que je suis nouveau j'ignore les directives du directeur ?

Remus fit apparaître un plan de classe au tableau à craie.

- Maintenant vous suivrez ce plan de classe à chacun des cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal sauf quand nous irons à l'extérieur. Compris ? Et pas de protestations, ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de ces place. Si vous n'êtes pas contents, allez voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Remus choisit de prendre les grognements qu'il entendit comme des « Aller voir Dumbledore ? Autant manger des orties ! ».

Harry s'autorisa une petite prière avant de regarder le tableau et le fameux plan de classe :

« Pitié pas Malfoy, pitié pas Malfoy, pitié pas Malfoy, pitié pas Malfoy, pitiiiéééé ! »

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le tableau :

_« Lavande Brown - Millicent Bulstrode_

_Seamus Finnigan - Vincent Crabbe_

_Hermione Granger - Theodore Nott_

_Neville Londubat - Tracey Davies_

_Elladora Mitchels - Daphné Greengrass - Alice Moon_

_Parvati Patil - Pansy Parkinson_

_Harry Potter - Draco Malfoy_

_Dean Thomas - Gregory Goyle_

_Ronald Weasley - Blaise Zabini »_

* * *

_Réaction de Harry Potter :_

Bon je suis à Parvati, normalement après c'est à moi, j'ai encore le choix entre Goyle, Zabini et… Malfoy.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le nom en dessous de « Parvati Patil » : « Harry Potter ». Et à côté…. « Draco Malfoy ».

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN »

Mais laissons donc le là et allons voir les réactions des autres !

* * *

_Réaction de Draco Malfoy :_

Amenez-moi le directeur que je tue ce fou. Pourquoi moiiii ?!!

* * *

_Réaction de Blaise Zabini :_

Apparemment ce Willy est de mèche avec Dumby'… A moins que ce soit Dumbledore justement !

* * *

_Réaction de Ron Weasley :_

Encore Zabini !

Pfff Dumbledore ne perd rien pour attendre avec ses fichus idées de réunification à la noix !

Au moins je ne suis pas avec Malfoy. Pauvre Harry.

* * *

_Réaction de Lavande Brown :_

Millicent Bulstrode ? Brrr, cette fille me fout les j'tons ! Elle me regarde trop bizarrement des fois…

* * *

_Réaction de Millicent Bulstrode :_

Eeeeh ! Pourquoi je suis devant ?! Comment je vais faire pour me distraire pendant les cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ?

Millicent vit alors le professeur Lupin de dos avec vue parfaite sur son fessier.

« Gaaah…. Ai… Rien… Dit…. » **(3)**

* * *

_Réaction de Seamus Finnigan :_

… Crabbe ? Bon au moins il a l'air moins bête que Goyle, je vais pouvoir narguer Dean avec ça !

* * *

_Réaction de Dean Thomas :_

… Goyle ? Bon au moins il a l'air moins bête que Crabbe, je vais pouvoir narguer Seamus avec ça !

* * *

_Réaction de Vincent Crabbe :_

Séparé de Gregory… Au moins il est juste à la table à côté. Pff, je vais devoir supporter de gros crétin de Finnigan qui me croit plus bête q'un troll ! A moins que je fasse des efforts pour être sympa avec lui et plus ouvert, mais je pense qu'il me prendrait pour un fou si je lui adressais e serait-ce qu'un regard amical. Faudra que je vois ça avec Greg', il est un peu dans la même situation avec Thomas !

* * *

_Réaction de Gregory Goyle :_

Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu nous faire ça ? Nous séparer Vincent et moi… Et les deux autres qui nous prennent pour des idiots puissance veracrasse hypertrophié ! Pfff, va falloir remédier à ça ! En attendant, heureusement je ne suis pas trop loin de Vince !

* * *

_Réaction de Hermione Granger :_

Théodore Nott ? Voilà qui ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes ! Ou presque ! Par les lunettes de Mimi Geignarde ! Comment vais-je faire pour qu'ils ne remarquent rien ?!

* * *

_Réaction de Théodore Nott :_

Hermione Granger… J'ai eu de la chance on va dire ! Quoiqe c'est quand même étrange étant donné que je n'avais qu'une chance sur dix de tomber sur elle… Mais je sûre qu'elle est déjà en train de paniquer en tout cas !

Théo jeta un discret coup d'œil à Hermione.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

* * *

_Réaction de Parvati Patil :_

Pansy Parkinson ? Nooon !

Bon voyons le bon côté des choses : je ne suis pas tombée sur la pire !

……..

J'espère.

* * *

_Réaction de Pansy Parkinson :_

Rah, v'là la nunuche que je me paie ! Tracey, viens me sauver ! Ah mais non, elle est avec Londubat…

La pauvre.

* * *

_Réaction de Tracey Davis :_

Et voilà Pansy qui me regarde avec son regard moqueur et à la fois empli de pitié à la noix ! Pff, on dirait que Londubat va s'évanouir. Hé petit, faut pas avoir peur !

* * *

_Réaction de Neville Londubat :_

Tracey… Davis… Celle réputée pour être presque aussi froide que Snape.

Bon allez Neville ! On se motive ! Tu es un Gryffondor, tu ne vas pas défaillir devant une _fille_…

……

Ouais, mais Tracey Davis quand même !..

* * *

_Réaction d'Elladora Mitchels :_

Pourquoi sommes nous les seules à être un trio ?! Maintenant me voilà coincée avec cette Greengrass ET _Alice_…

* * *

_Réaction de Alice Moon :_

Ouaiiiis Dora elle est avec moi-euh !… Et cette Serpentarde. Beuh, je suis sûre qu'elle est sympa malgré son air Serpentard totalement impassible et glacial… Je le vois dans ses yeux !

- Salut ! Moi c'est Alice et l'autre qui dit rien c'est Elladora... Si on est ensemble pour le reste de l'année, mieux vaut bien s'entendre tu ne crois pas ?

Et avec un grand sourire, Alice tendit la main à Daphné sous les yeux surpris de celle-ci et de Elladora.

* * *

_Réaction de Daphné Greengrass :_

_Bien s'entendre _? Par Merlin, c'est une Gryffondore qui m'a dit ça ?

Bah, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais ! Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver seule à chaque cours de DCFM que l'on aura ensemble et elles n'ont pas l'air bien méchantes !

Daphné serra donc la main d'Alice.

- Je suis bien d'accord !

* * *

Blaise fixa avec horreur les deux mains se rencontrer.

- Nooon, le bisounours et le teletubbies fraternisent !

Ron le regarda, pour changer, bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes _encore_ Zabini ?

Blaise se tourna interrogateur vers le Gryffondor, l'air de ne pas comprendre, puis en soupirant il demanda :

- J'ai encore parler tout seul ?

Ron eut envie de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Blaise.

« Il est mignon avec cette tête-là, on dirait un petit garçon à qui on a qu'une seule envie : faire un gros câlin… », pensa-t-il.

Pour se donner aussitôt une bonne baffe mentale. Okay ! Il avait découvert que Hermione ne le branchait pas tellement et qu'il regardait un peu trop le corps des joueurs de Quidditch de ses magazines, mais de là à trouver un Serpentard _mignon _et avoir envie de lui faire un _câlin_ ! Ron se promit de ne plus aider Ginny quand elle faisait du baby-sitting. Il finissait par prendre n'importe qui pour un de ces petits bonhommes aux couches puantes et aux cris records du monde en nombre de decibels !

- Oui tu t'es encore mis à parler tout seul Zabini.

Blaise soupira une fois de plus.

- 'Zolé…

- C'est rien, je commence à être habitué avec Harry…, répondit Ron dans y penser.

- Potter aussi fait ça ?, s'exclama Blaise surpris.

Ron hésita à répondre. Les Serpentards seraient capables de manipuler Harry avec ça !

…...

« Mon pauvre Ron, tu deviens carrément parano ! »

- Oui ça lui arrive assez souvent. Tiens ce matin encore on parlait de nos résultats aux BUSEs quand il nous a sorti : « Moui à l'abricot ça rime aussi ! » avant de rougir pour se retrouver avec les joues de Rusard quand il court après Peeves ! Remus m'a dit qu'il tient cette caractéristique d'exprimer ses pensées à voix haute de son père…

Blaise eut un petit rire.

- Je connais ce genre de situations… C'est moins drôle de notre côté par contre !

Blaise s'interompit en voyant Ron le fixer l'air ébahi.

- Quoi J'ai une tâche sur le front ?, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Ron le pointa du doigt [nda : C'pas poli Ron ! T'inquiètes, je le fais aussi… --'], doigt qui était légèrement tremblant.

-Tu.. Tu.. Tu sais _rire_ ?

Ce fut le tour de Blaise de regarder Ron comme si un veracrasse venait de lui sortir du nez en criant « Vive la salade ! ».

- Bien sûr.

Le Serpentard le fixa comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

Ron de son côté retrouva son calme et se trouva lui-même un peu (beaucoup sans vouloir t'offenser Ronny' !) bête. Bien sûr qu'il savait rire ! C'était peut-être un Serpentard, mais il restait un être humain !

« DING DING GUI DING !

Nous venons de recevoir une information des plus capitales !

Ronald Weasley, plus connu sous le surnom de Ron ou La Belette, vient de se rendre compte que les élèves de la maison Serpentard étaient des _êtres humains_. »

« Pfff, voilà qu'il me regarde de retour comme si j'étais un idiot ! Oubliez ce que j'ai dis sur les êtres humains, ce type est définitivement un Serpentard. »

« FLASH INFO !

Blaise Zabini, plus connu sous le surnom de Blaisou ou Blaise le roi de la baise, est accusé du crime d'avoir fait sombrer Ronald Weasley dans une distinction qu'il venait d'abandonner. Ron : explique nous ta théorie :

- Il y a les Serpentards d'un côté et les êtres humains de l'autre !

Blaise Zabini, je vous ordonne de redonner la raison à ce pauvre jeune homme ! »

Blaise regarda autour de lui avec frayeur.

- Il est revenu, nooon…

« Willy est revenu ! Par Salazar, où peut-il bien se cacher ? »

- Je n'ose même pas te demander ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête Zabini.

Sa manie d'exprimer ses pensées à voix haute était revenue elle aussi apparemment. (quoique elle n'était pas vraiment parti elle !)

- Messieurs Zabini et Weasley, me feriez vous l'honneur d'écouter ce que je dis ?

Gloups. Ah oui le cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, on finirait presque par l'oublier tiens !

Ron eut un sourire gêné tandis que Blaise ne fit que hocher simplement de la tête, hochement que nous pourions interpréter, nous qui savons ce que Monsieur Blaise Zabini pense actuellement « Bien sûr je vous ferais tout l'honneur vous écouter, dès que j'aurais découvert qui est ce Willy ! », mais le Serpentard décida quand même d'écouter ce que le professeur Lupin avait à leur dire, ça pourrait être intéressant, on ne sait jamais !

Remus les fixa encore quelques secondes, l'air suspicieux, avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre là où il en était.

- Comme je disais donc avant que Messieurs Weasley et Zabini nous interrompent, je ne serais pas le seul à vous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

* * *

_Du côté de Monsieur Harry Potter…_

« Ne pas penser que Malfoy est juste à ma droite… Ne pas penser que Malfoy est juste à ma droite… Ne pas penser que Malfoy est juste à ma droite… Ne pas penser que Malfoy est juste à ma droite… Bien. »

Harry se concentra sur le cours.

- … Je ne serais pas le seul à vous enseigner ma défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

Quoi ? Ah mais non, ça ne va pas ça !

- … Et mon collègue ne devrait pas tarder. Il sera là à tous les cours avec moi, mais sera seul durant les périodes de pleine lune, car pour les élèves qui ne le savent pas, je suis ce que l'on appelle un lycanthrope, plus connu communément appelé « Loup Garou », mais nous étudierons cela plus tard ! Nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper vu les piètres professeurs et enseignements que vous avez pu avoir dans cette matière ces dernières années.

« Ça c'est sûr ! », pensèrent la plupart des élèves en chœur.

_Toc toc toc. [-_-']_

« Ça doit être l'autre professeur (bravo Harry tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?)… Espérons qu'il soit au même niveau que Remus et surtout pas une vraie quiche ! »

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, comme dans les films dotés d'un suspens insoutenable.

Sauf que comme vous le savez déjà chers lecteurs, le second professeur de DCFM n'était pas une tarte de première **(4)**, mais Harry était loin de se douter qu'il s'agissait de…

« Sirius ! »

Sirius Orion Black, parrain du dénommé Harry James Potter, ami des défunts parents de ce dernier, censé être mort à l'heure actuelle et heureux possesseur de la plus belle paire de fes… Hum, on a dérivé du sujet, et n'ayant strictement rien à faire ici à cet instant-là.

Pourtant c'était bien lui qui refermait la porte sous les exclamations surprises ou effrayées des élèves qui l'avait reconnu, c'était obligatoirement lui avec ses longs cheveux noirs, sa démarche toujours élégante avec ce brin d'aristocratie propre à chaque membre d'une famille de sang-pur, c'était sans aucun doute Sirius Black avec ce magnifique regard gris qui avait provoquer les gorges chaudes de nombreuses demoiselles et damoiseaux. Ce regard si semblable à celui de Draco Malfoy, ce regard qui était si triste et mélancolique au lieu du brin de folie et d'amusement perpétuel qui l'habitait autrefois.

C'était Sirius Black qui se tenait devant la classe, et accessoirement Harry Potter.

Harry Potter complètement… à la ramasse.

Dans des moments comme celui-ci où on est complètement perdu, incrédule et que nous n'osons pas croire ce que nos yeux nous montrent, souvent on cherche une bouée de sauvetage, un point d'accroche…

En l'occurrence ici, la première chose à la portée de la main d'Harry Potter fut la main de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Les Notes de Monsieur Nott :

**(1)** Et je ne vous dirais pas où est le bouton « off » na ! XD - Message d'une auteur qui appuie trop souvent sur les boutons on et off de ses différents modes, cousins de la schizophrénie, ces derniers temps -

**(2)** Vous la connaitrez peut-être un jour mouhahaha ! ** Rire machiavéliquement machiavélique **

**(3)** Et là nous voulons toutes [tous ? xD] être à la place de Millicent... :p

**(4)** Et encore moins une poire bien qu'il était un peu pommé !…. No comment XD

* * *

_La fin n'est pas trop sadique ? xD_

_Moi ça m'énerve, j'ai la situation bien dans la tête et… Je n'arrive pas à **bien **l'écrire !_

_M'enfin bon…_

_Je poste ce chapitre ce soir parce que ce week-end je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps et après j'aurais encore reporté le jour où je posterais ce chapitre alors voilà, il est là !_

_Un petit extrait pour le tout petit début du chapitre 10 [Waaaah deux chiffres ! °_°] que j'ai écris il y a quelques minutes pour le chapitre 9 avant de me dire que ce chapitre était bien comme ça et que ce que j'écrivais serait donc le début du chapitre 10 ? (je me comprends, j'espère que vous aussi avez compris.)_

* * *

**_Mais apparemment, il n'était pas consigné dans « Les Mille et quatre réactions typiques Malfoy » un chapitre se nommant : « Réaction dans le cas où un jeune homme aux courts cheveux bruns et ébouriffés ainsi qu'aux magnifiques yeux verts vous serrerait la main au point où celle-ci ne ressemblerait bientôt plus qu'à un sac d'os »…_**

**_Bon, une visite en règle s'implique dans l'esprit de Draco Malfoy !_**

* * *

_Vous aurez donc droit à une nouvelle visite dans la tête de notre Coco dans je l'espère pas trop longtemps !_

_N'oubliez pas la fête des mères dimanche :p (J'ai acheté l'album d'Indochine à ma môman (L) Comment ça je sers mes intérêts personnels en même temps ? XD Bon bon, j'ai peut-être un petit brin de serpentardisme...)_

_Bisous !_

**_Violine_**


	11. Non mes petits, vous n’hallucinez pas !

_Comme le titre de ce chapitre le dit « Non mes petits, vous n'hallucinez pas » !_

_Vous voyez ces centaines de caisses remplis de légumes pourris juste à côté de vous ? _

_J'aurais juste le temps de présenter mes plus sincères excuses avant que vous me les balanciez tous. Car je le mérite J_

_Mais attendez la fin du chapitre quand même, le temps que je fasse mon petit mot habituel… _

_Bon, du retard, beaucoup de retard et pas vraiment d'excuse valable pour ce dernier. Mis à part que je n'étais pas inspirée. Pour le prochain chapitre, il n'est pas commencé, mais il risque de mettre du temps à venir aussi étant donné que je suis rentrée au lycée, et bien que je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup plus de travail qu'au collège pour l'instant, j'habite à la campagne et la ville la plus proche est à une demi heure de chez moi et avec le car ça fait une heure le matin, une heure (et ¼) le soir. Bref, je me lève à 5h30 et j'arrive à 19h30 chez moi… J'espère que vous comprenez que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour détendre et prendre du plaisir à écrire cette fic que je n'abandonne néanmoins toujours pas ! (Tout comme Enfin seuls qui n'a pas eu de nouveau chapitre depuis un bout de temps également mais qui reste toujours dans un coin de ma tête) _

_Bon, concernant les reviews : 14 pour ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça fait plaisir *_* Et ce sont surtout les reviews qui sont arrivées vers la fin (les plus récentes quoi) qui m'ont poussée à écrire et taper ce chapitre !_

_Alors merci à : Svetlana Black, maud18, caro22, Noweria, tylia-sama, Nanika, X-ADELLE-X, felinness, NottySnake, minikyra, Electrastar, Rockin_ (désolée, ton adresse n'est pas passée, je n'ai pas pu te répondre ^^' Mais merci !)_, Maya et Mimimosa l'écureuil vert_ (LA review qui m'a donné un bon coup de pied dans le popotin ! Merci :] (je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un écureuil vert m'obligerait à écrire un jour xD) Sinon : je vais bien, merci :-°)_._

_Voilà =]_

_Maintenant, je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Non mes petits, vous n'hallucinez pas **Ou : _**Accrochez vos ceintures, Willy est au volant !**_

* * *

Harry ne réfléchissait plus, il ne pensa même pas à savoir ce qu'était la chose douce et chaude qu'il tenait dans sa main, il se contenta de la serrer le plus fort possible, ses yeux écarquillés continuant de fixer son parrain normalement disparu.

On s'attendrait tous à ce que Draco Malfoy réagisse, dise quelque chose, proteste, crie sur Harry Potter, le regarde dégoûté avant de se dégager de la poigne (de fer) du Gryffondor. Mais apparemment, il n'était pas consigné dans « Les Mille et quatre réactions typiques Malfoy » un chapitre se nommant : « Réaction dans le cas où un jeune homme aux courts cheveux bruns et ébouriffés ainsi qu'aux magnifiques yeux verts vous serrerait la main au point où celle-ci ne ressemblerait bientôt plus qu'à un sac d'os »…

Bon, une visite en règle s'implique dans l'esprit de Draco Malfoy !

* * *

Miss Teigne en était convaincue. Ce premier plan se devait d'être le dernier car il était OBLIGE qu'il soit couronné de succès !

_[Nda : Petite précision : nous sommes actuellement dans l'esprit de Mademoiselle Miss Teigne, on ne sait jamais, ça peut porter à confusion… Le Coco c'est après :p]_

Il était simple, mais pourtant derrière se cachait un cerveau de génie. _[nda : Je lis trop Artemis Fowl moi XD]_

Rusard ne l'avait même pas aidée ! Ou du moins pas consciemment.

D'abord : Le Matou Sexy n'était pas insensible à ses charmes. Il était juste jeune et inexpérimenté ! Miss Teigne l'intimidait tout simplement.

Ensuite : Ayant eu l'occasion de voir Pattenrond tuer un rat lentement et sadiquement (du sang et des entrailles sortaient de la bestiole qui couinait toujours) sans même remarquer les cris de dégoûts des élèves qui le contournaient (il avait trouvé malin de se mettre au beau milieu d'un couloir où se trouvaient de nombreuses salles de classe). Miss Teigne en avait conclu, que les rats et les souris, on oublie ! Le Matou ne prêterait d'attention qu'à la bestiole et elle passerait aux oubliettes.

En conclusion : il restait donc le lait ! Pêché éternel de tous les chats et délice lacté dont toutes les chattes savaient qu'il était LE philtre d'amour par excellence pour leur espèce. Il suffisait d'un bol de lait, un chat et une chatte pour que le tour soit joué ! Le Minou attirait par l'incroyable boisson si douce se mettait aussitôt à boire et vous n'aviez plus qu'à vous rapprocher et coller le matou pour boire aussi !

Petit Bonus : Quand vous êtes collés et en train de déguster le lait, ronronnez ! Le Minou déjà dans l'extase de la boisson au goût légèrement sucré n'en sera que plus excité par cette douce vibration !

Miss Teigne éclata d'un rire machiavélique et un pauvre première année resta une semaine à l'infirmerie pour cause d'hallucinations : Non mon petit, les chats ne rigolent pas et encore moins machiavéliquement !

* * *

Ah ! L'esprit de Draco Malfoy ! Un endroit qui n'était pas vide comparé à certains… Pourtant, à cet instant-là, il n'était omnibulé que par une seule et unique pensée :

« Potter… tient ma main. »

Très original vous allez me dire ! (Surtout que là, il est plutôt en train de se faire massacrer la main…) Mais mettez-vous à la place du malheureux (enfin…) Draco ! Comment réagiriez-vous ? Je m'adresse directement à vous car là je crois que Malfoy LXXIXème (79ème pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les chiffres romains.) du nom, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la réponse…

« Harry Potter tient ma main, Harry Potter tient ma main, Harry Potter tient ma main…. Harry….. Potter… tient… MA MAIN ! »

Hé ben ! Là c'est confirmé : les pensées Malfoyennes vont très loin !

« Bon, bon, raisonnons calmement. _Ma peau en contact avec la sienne_… Je devrais, mais je ne vais pas le repousser… _Il faudrait déjà que j'en ai envie ! Rrrr, Draco tu es un Malfoy, un Malfoy voyons ! _Non, non, Draco, raisonne comme un Malfoy ! Par Merlin, une légère et malheureuse attirance passagère pour Potty le balafré aux fringues plus que passées et aux lunettes démodées ne devrait pas lui faire perdre toutes ces capacités de raisonnement voyons ! Et un Malfoy ne devait **pas **rester statique quand un Potter, celui-là en particulier, lui comprimait la main, attirance - certainement due à une malédiction jetée par vengeance par une famille qui devait en vouloir à son très peu regretté père - ou pas ! Allez, Draco remue toi ! Tu tires ta main d'un coup sec et tu menaces froidement l'ami Potty en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il a bien intérêt à ne jamais refaire ça. Avec chantage à la clé bien sûr.…. Mais quand même, il a l'air dans un état second, c'est peut-être comme avec les somnambules, il ne vaut mieux pas le secouer dans cet état-là… D'ailleurs pourquoi il est comme ça ? »

Draco remarqua alors ce à quoi il n'avait pas fait attention, accaparé par la main serrant (écrasant) la sienne. Surpris, il ne put murmurer que :

- Sirius Black…

Le Serpentard sentit la pression sur sa main s'accentuer et grimaça en commençant à sentir la douleur de ses pauvres os comprimés. (C'est qu'il en a de la force le Potty !) Il n'était pas censé être mort le cousin ? Hmm. Au dernières nouvelles si, mais vu que le lycan n'a pas l'air si surpris que ça, peut-être un peu gêné et mal à l'aise, certains devaient déjà être au courant. Ah, ça ne va pas ça ! Un Malfoy se doit toujours de savoir tout avant les autres ! Bon, il aura fait parti de la première classe à l'apprendre apparemment, cette bévue passera donc. Bon, c'est donc à cause de Black que tout le monde est figé, que Londubat s'est certainement oublié et que la moitié de la classe s'est évanouie ? Pff. Vraiment les gens devraient revoir leurs priorités ! Comme si cet homme pourrait faire du mal à quelqu'un ici… Comment ça ils ont bien raison d'avoir peur car Sirius Black est réputé pour s'être enfui d'Azkaban où il était pour avoir tué douze personnes ainsi que pour le crime d'être l'un des plus grands fidèles de Voldy' premier et dernier du nom - enfin ça on ne peut que l'espérer, mine de rien ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque les fous furieux maboules dans les rues… Il y en a qui sont plus discrets c'est tout ! - en ayant d'ailleurs causé la mort de Lily et James Potter, parents du Survivant Elu Balafré du siècle ? Ah ah ! Mes pauvres petits, comme je l'ai déjà dit, un Malfoy a toujours une longueur d'avance et avant de se retrouver à Azkaban, devinez à qui papa Lulu a dit que Sirius Black n'était qu'un Gryffondor pure souche, complètement innocent ? A son fils adoré bien sûr ! Hum, vous dites ? Oh mais si, écouter une réunion de Voldy' et de ses _amis_ les mangemorts suite à l'attaque du ministère en Juin dernier - la dernière bataille avant la finale qui eut lieu juste le mois suivant, trop pressé le serpent, ça l'a mené à sa perte - en étant bien entendu derrière une porte, c'est comme si Lucius donnait directement l'information à son fils !

Enfin bon, en plus de ça, même en ignorant l'innocence de Sirius Black, si vous l'aviez en face de vous, vous comprendriez que cet homme ne risque pas de se mettre à hurler comme un dément en lançant des Avada Kedavra à la pelle ! C'est triste à dire et ça fait d'ailleurs assez mal à voir, mais cet homme n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Détruit mentalement et même physiquement vu la tête de revenant - ce qu'il est d'ailleurs - qu'il ose montrer en public. Ajoutez à cela des yeux larmoyants fixés sur, devinez qui, et oui ! L'ami Potty en personne qui daigne même tenter une imitation très approximative de Black avec des yeux tout aussi larmoyants.

Là, par contre, je crois que j'ai du sauter un chapitre.

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir car Harry Potter choisit cet instant pour se lever brusquement et entraîner Draco prisonnier de l'étau de sa main (perdu dans ses réflexions il en avait oublié ce « léger » détail.) vers Sirius Black.

* * *

Harry ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

Et malgré le silence qui commençait à peser dans la salle, il ne pouvait admettre que c'était bien son parrain qui regardait curieusement dans la salle, semblant chercher avidement quelqu'un du regard.

- Sirius Black…

Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que Malfoy venait de dire ?

« Il vient de te faire comprendre que tu n'hallucines pas Ryry'. »

Harry ne pouvait le croire. Sirius était mort.

Il était MORT bordel !

Sirius Orion Black ne devait pas se trouver en cet instant même en face d'élèves d'une classe de sixième année, mais derrière le voile du département des mystères.

Mais pourtant il était là.

Sirius était bien là.

Où n'était-ce qu'une illusion ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net !

C'est pourquoi après ces 3 secondes et demi d'intense réflexion, Harry Potter se leva et sans remarquer qu'il entraînait Draco Malfoy avec lui (encore faudrait t-il qu'il remarque qu'il était présentement en train de réduire en bouillie sa main droite), s'avança vers le devant de la classe. Pas bien loin étant donné que Remus Lupin choisit précisément cet instant-là pour stupefixer toute la classe. (excepté lui-même et Sirius bien entendu !)

* * *

« Toc, toc, toc »

« Tiens ? On frappe. » **(1)**

On frappe à la porte et d'ailleurs, on attend pas d'autorisation pour l'ouvrir. Notons que pour avoir commis cette impolitesse chez lui, du temps de sa jeunesse, Sirius aurait reçut quatorze coups de canne. (Mais tu es toujours jeune Sir' °-°)

Eh bien, il avait du oublier la leçon. Ou être devenu insensible à la douleur d'une canne en platine constituée de deux serpents aux yeux rouge carmin s'entrelaçant. Peut-être les deux, en tout cas, ce fut bien Sirius Black qui entra, l'air toujours aussi misérable depuis que Remus était allé le chercher, ses énormes cernes semblant s'agrandir de plus en plus, ses longs cheveux noirs qui méritaient une bonne coupe, son visage aux traits tirés, sa bouche crispée, amère et ses yeux. Ses yeux gris qui étaient si beaux jadis, du temps où leurs amis n'étaient pas des traîtres, où ils étaient heureux et vivants.

Mais morts, les yeux de Sirius les avaient suivi et depuis restaient ternes, sans vie…

Sauf quand il pensait à Harry ou le regardait.

Non, non… C'était une bonne chose, mais… Il était son meilleur ami, le seul qu'il lui restait et pourtant il le regardait comme n'importe quelle personne avec ses horribles yeux morts.

Passons.

Ajoutez à ça que ses fameux yeux étaient actuellement rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré et vous comprendrez qu'il avait une apparence à faire peur et qu'il était tout à fait normal que certains élèves commencent à claquer des dents.

« Huuum… Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'emmener déjà à un cours… Mais il voulait tellement voir Harry ! Rah, satané Dumbledore ! »

Grâce à son ouie bien supérieure à celle d'un humain normal (parfois la lycanthropie ça sert), Remus parvint à entendre un murmure traînant (« Malfoy. », identifia-t-il) :

- Sirius Black.

… Merdouille ! Remus tu es bête, stupide, bon pour rester faire des avions en papier toute une journée et trouver cette activité passionnante !

J'aurais dû leur expliquer avant qu'il n'arrive que le deuxième professeur était Sirius Black ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait déjà ? Ah oui, pour faire la surprise à Harry.

Bravo Remus.

Satané ministère ! Avec tous les ordres du Merlin décernés à la fin de la guerre, ils ont fait en sorte que celui à titre posthume de Sirius, montrant que le ministère reconnaissait s'être trompé, passe néanmoins inaperçu parmi tous les autres, et maintenant tous ces jeunes croient encore que Sirius est un dangereux criminel assassin et partisan de Ils-savent-qui… »

Remus se félicita (ironiquement) encore une fois.

« Bon, il faut leur expliquer avant que ce soit la débandade. »

Mais étant donné que Remus était sûr que dès qu'il se mettrait à parler, ce silence actuellement pesant serait remplit par les cris de peur des élèves, il décida que les immobiliser pour leur expliquer la situation dans le calme serait une bonne idée.

- Stupefix totalus !

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'étai Harry tenant par la main Malfoy Junior debout au milieu de tous les élèves.

Et encore, ils avaient de la chance d'être encore debout car ne pouvant plus s'appuyer nulle part, pas mal d'élèves s'étaient tout bonnement effondrés ou du moins étaient pour la plupart dans des positions un peu étranges…

Mais Willy étant parmi nous (et oui !), pourquoi ne pas aller faire un petit tour dans la tête de chacun ? Accrochez vos ceintures !

* * *

**Premier arrêt :** Blaise Zabini

* * *

« Ooooooooh ! Dray, tu nous avais caché que tu flirtais avec Potter pendant les cours !

Tu vas payer pour cet affront !

Mais en attendant, ce serait déjà sympa de m'expliquer ce que Sirius Black fait dans notre classe et avec cette apparence monstrueuse ! Ah oui, ce serait pas mal de me destupefixer au passage également et pourquoi pas enlever ce poids de ma cuisse ?

Un poids ? »

* * *

**Deuxième arrêt :** Ron Weasley

* * *

« Waaah ! Merde je vais me croûter !

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!… Ah ?

Bon, apparemment, merci à ce qui a amorti ma chute !

Heuuu… C'est quoi au juste ?

Noir. Soyeux. Doux. Qui sent bon. Chaud.

… Chaud ?

Non, ne me dites pas…

Bordel, je suis sur la jambe de Zabini ! Sauveeeeez-moiiiiii !! »

* * *

Et puisque Willy trouve cette situation définitivement trop tordante, retour chez Monsieur Zabini !

* * *

**Troisième arrêt :** Blaise Zabini

* * *

« Réfléchissons.

Qu'est-ce qui peut être tombé sur moi alors qu'il n'y a rien sur ma table et qu'il n'y a que Weasley à côté de moi ? »

_Gloups_.

On tourne les yeux le plus possible vers la droite où le rouquin devrait se trouver.

Oui. Devrait.

Car de toute évidence…

« WEASLEY A LA TÊTE SUR MA JAMBE ! »

(Willy se marra silencieusement.)

« Et un peu trop haut, la tête, si vous voulez mon avis !

Faudrait pas que Mini Blaise croit qu'il a de la compagnie ! »

Hého, pas qu'il soit attiré par Ron (Il avait dit Ron vous dites ? Hé, faites revoir vos appareils auditifs, car c'est WEASLEY qu'il avait pensé !) (Et Blaise profitera de cette deuxième parenthèse pour accentuer le fait que Ron… WEASLEY ne lui faisait aucun effet !) (Et les lecteurs et l'auteur profiteront de cette troisième parenthèse pour communiquer ce message à Blaise Zabini : Mais oui, mais oui mon petit, on te crois !), mais comprenez le, Blaise était comme tout adolescent de son âge. Hormones et tout le tralala…

En attendant :

« LEVEZ-MOI CE STUPEFIX !! »

* * *

Ah, ces jeunes ! Allez, allons donc voir une demoiselle pour changer… Hum, allez, laquelle ? Troutrou !

« Al-bus Dum-ble-dore est tom-bé sur une boîte de bon-bons au ci-tron, com-bien de ca-ries va-t-il ré-cu-pé-rer ? Harry ! Un chiffre ! »

« SIRIUUUS !! » (cri hystérique)

« Heu d'accord, je repasse plus tard ! Bon, dans Sirius il y a six lettres donc a nous fait six caries… Au bout de six ! 1-2-3-4-5-6 ! »

Et notre gagnante eeeeeeest…….

MILLIIIIIII' !!! **(2)**

* * *

**Quatrième arrêt :** Millicent Bulstrode

* * *

Millicent qui malheureusement (ou heureusement selon les points de vue) ne pouvait actuellement pas faire fonctionner son imagination fertile (et perverse), car si certains s'en souviennent encire, elle est au premier rang aux côtés de Lavande Brown. Elle aurait bien pu zieuter Remus Lupin, mais à cause du stupefix de ce dernier, au lieu d'être en train de le contempler la tête entre les mains, les coudes appuyés contre la table, Millicent était face contre table, ses coudes ayant malencontreusement glissé… Mais écoutons donc la tout de même pester contre…

« … CE SATANE STUPEFIX ! ENLEVEZ MOI CE SATANE STUPEFIX ! ENLEVEZ MOI CE SATANE STUPE… »

Charmant !

Allez, passons donc voir sa voisine !

* * *

**Cinquième arrêt :** Lavande Brown

* * *

« Merlin ! Sirius Black ! C'est bien lui, il ressemble aux affiches du ministère qui les avait mis lors de notre troisième année ! Mais… Mais…Si je me souviens bien… Il est mort ! Il fait peur en tout cas avec son air décharné… Par Godric ! On est stupefixé en plus ! Ce loup-garou de professeur doit collaboré avec cet assassin ! Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent de nous ! Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, AU SECOUURRRS !! »

Et comme nous savons tous très bien combien il est utile et efficace de crier au secours dans nos pensées, direction un autre élève !

* * *

**Sixième arrêt :** Hermione Granger

* * *

« Sirius ?! Mais c'est impossible qu'il soit là ! Mais non Hermione ! Qui a dit que c'était impossible ? Il y a forcément une explication scientifique ou magique à ce qui se passe. Mais je dois bien m'avouer que là je suis dépassée… »

* * *

**Septième arrêt :** Théodore Nott

* * *

« Sirius Orion Black… Intéressant… Draco tenait pourtant de son père et de sa tante qu'il était passé à travers le voile de l'arcade de la mort du département des mystères du ministère de la magie en juin dernier… Et il est connu - du moins quand on a de bonnes sources comme les miennes - que l'on ne repasse jamais deux fois par l'arcade ! C'est bien de là que vient son nom : « Arcade de la mort »… C'était ce que les sorciers ont conclu sur elle, mais apparemment ils avaient tort ! A moins que cet homme ne soit pas Sirius Black, mais j'en doute fortement. Je me demande ce qu'elle en pense… »

**

* * *

**

Bon on a passé les deux penseurs ! (quoique Hermione là...) Au suivant !

* * *

**Huitième arrêt :** Dean Thomas

* * *

« ÔÔÔÔÔ S'COURS !! Seamus, sauve-moi ! Mon épaule est en contact avec celle d'un gorille ! Mouais bon, enfin Goyle, mais c'est pareil. Brrr, j'en ai des frissons d'horreur ! »

« Ça c'est vraiment pas gentil Monsieur Thomas ! »

« Bouuuuh, Seamus, maintenant j'entends des voix ! Seaaaam' ! Sauveeee-moiiiii ! HELP ! HELP ! »

Heu bon… On va le laisser là hein !

* * *

**Neuvième arrêt :** Gregory Goyle

* * *

« Je déteste ça ! Salazar, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué : je déteste les contacts physiques ! A part avec toi bien sûr Vince ! **(3) **Par les fondateurs ! Tu dois être terrorisé toi aussi qui en plus de ne pas aimer les contacts comme moi, a une peur panique des stupefix ! Brrr, en plus _toucher l'épaule de Thomas _et savoir qu'en plus il en est dégoûté… Comme ça on sera deux ! »

* * *

**Dixième arrêt :** Vincent Crabbe

* * *

« Dès que j'entendis le mot « stupefix », je sus que les prochaines minutes seraient un enfer. **(4) **Même si je sais que la première chose à faire si on en a le temps avant que le sort fasse effet, c'est trouver une bonne position bien stable pour ne pas se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, je sursautais, chose qui fis que je me retrouvais deux secondes plus tard avec le bras gauche qui glisse et mon corps qui penche… me retrouvant avec la joue contre le bois de la table.

Fantastique.

Morgane ! Je ne peux plus bouger, dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement, à la merci de n'importe qui… Et en présence de Sirius Black NON-stupéfié ! Non, non, calme toi Vincent. Draco te l'a dit, ce mec n'a jamais été du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est un pur Gryffondor et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il est mort (oui, être un Gryffondor est une chose qui peut causer la mort !). Hum… Mort on repassera ! Bon, mort-vivant à la limite vu la tête qu'il tire. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je suis à sa merci !! »

* * *

**Onzième arrêt : Seamus Finnigan**

* * *

« C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Dean m'appeler alors qu'il règne un silence assez pesant depuis que Lupin nous a tous stupéfixés. C'est vraiment étrange de ne plus pouvoir rien faire de son corps… Huuuummm… Cet homme qui vient d'entrer me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à lui mettre un nom dessus.

C'est assez rageant !

Tiens, encore Dean qui m'appelle ! Vraiment étrange…

Oh my god ! C'est moi ou il y a vraiment Harry et Malfoy qui se tiennent par la main au milieu de la classe ?! »

« Ce n'est pas toi. »

« Par Morgane et ses socquettes motifs Arthur et Merlin ! »

* * *

**Douzième arrêt :** Parvati Patil

* * *

« Bon, je ne peux plus bouger, j'ai le nez qui me gratte et des fourmis dans la jambe gauche du fait de mes jambes croisées qui maintenant immobilisées sont dans l'incapacité de laisser correctement circuler mon sang.

Mais, par Helga, qu'est-ce que ça peut me passer par-dessus la tête !

Ouuuuh, Padma va être verte de jalousie quand elle va savoir à quoi j'ai assisté !

Bon, y'a déjà le retour de Sirius Sexy Black Boy (bon, là j'avoue qu'il n'a pas l'air terrible, mais si vous aviez vu la photo de remise des diplômes de leur année à Lupin et lui ! Là, vous réfléchiriez à deux fois avant de déclarer que ces deux hommes sont à faire peur.)… Mais en plus :

SCOOP !! SCOOP !!

Kyyyaaaaa ! Regardez moi ces deux mains magnifiquement liées ensemble.

Mon Dieu, je n'y ai jamais pensé mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bien associés et si différents à la fois !

On pourrait en faire un livre : deux ennemis jurés réunis par le feu de la passion toujours estompé par leur haine viscérale l'un envers l'autre jusqu'à ce jour…

Oui, décidément, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, forment bien le couple de l'année !

Je sens que je vais m'évanouir, tous les potins qui vont merveilleusement parvenir à mes oreilles cette année, je vais être entourée des plus misérables rumeurs et suspections… BONHEUUUR !! »

Si elle pouvait se douter combien ses paroles étaient prophétiques !

* * *

**Treizième arrêt :** Pansy Parkinson

* * *

« Je dois avouer que là j'ai du mal à respirer.

Je ne parle (presque) pas du fait que j'ai le nez bouché, la bouche fermée et l'incapacité de l'ouvrir et donc d'amener la quantité d'oxygène nécessaire à ma survie jusqu'à mes poumons, non, non…

Par contre, je dois avouer que le fait de voir Potter et Draco main dans la main…

Ça coupe le souffle !

Et ça mérite de longuuuues explications.

Faites que je puisse un jour les entendre et que je ne meurs pas d'asphyxie avant ! »

* * *

**Quatorzième arrêt :** Neville Londubat

* * *

« Cette fille me fait vraiment froid dans le dos. Et puis, si je l'ai déjà pensé au moins quinze fois, ce n'est pas grave, parce que c'est la vérité ! Elle ressemble trop à Rogue, pas la ressemblance que l'on pourrait voir entre un père et sa fille, mais le même regard noir, le même visage stoïque, le même petit sourire mesquin… Brrr ! Cette fille me fait vraiment froid dans le dos !

Héééé ! Je peux plus bouger !

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'ai une hallucination ! Harry et Malfoy qui se tiennent la main au milieu de la classe, ça ne peut être qu'une hallucination, tout comme le fait que Rogue soit devenu, le temps d'un cours, gentil !

Mais Rogue est vraiment devenu gentil le temps d'un cours. Alors ça voudrait dire que Harry et Malfoy pourraient vraiment être…

Images néfastes, des images néfastes infestent mon cerveau ! »

* * *

**Quinzième arrêt :** Tracey Davies

* * *

« Pfff, regardez moi ces chiffes molles qui tremblent de peur en reconnaissant Sirius Black… Mais lisez les journaux voyons ! Je veux bien que le fait que Sirius Black soit innocent n'a été écrit dans la Gazette que le temps d'une ligne dans le n°5368, mais quand même ! Et maintenant, les déglutitions étranglées en se sentant paralysés… A votre avis, le pauvre loup, comment il pourrait vous expliquer dans le calme ce que fait Black ici sans ce moyen, certes extrême, mais ici nécessaire? Supportez-le au moins avec dignité ! »

Comment ça, vu qu'elle est dans ses pensées, personne ne l'entend et ça ne sert à rien de râler ? Mais que voulez-vous, la tyrannie ça s'entraîne !

« DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! Vous avez en plus osé me cacher le fait que votre relation avec le dénommé Harry James Potter avait avancé ?! Je vous déclare coupable de cette offense. »

« Quoique, connaissant Draco, ce n'est sûrement qu'un malencontreux accident, ces deux mains liées. Avec la vitesse à laquelle il avance, dans dix ans, il en est encore à essayer de sentir l'odeur de Potter quand il passe devant lui ! Mi-sé-ra-ble !! »

Seizième arrêt : Elladora Mitchels

« J'ai toujours aimé avoir une première opinion des gens avant de leur parler. Disons que je les juge.

J'ai déjà eu le professeur Lupin il y a trois ans, mais disons que cette année-là, il était parti sur de meilleures bases.

Parce que LA ! D'abord, commencer par me mettre en binôme avec Alice… Bon, c'est la personne qui me connaît le mieux sur cette terre, mais disons qu'en cours, elle peut être assez… Hum, beaucoup de mots me viennent à l'esprit parmi lesquels : soûlante, irritante, agaçante et désespérante. **(5)**

Et en plus, ce n'est même pas vraiment un binôme car, figurez-vous que je fais parti du seul trio de la classe avec comme troisième « camarade » Daphné Greengrass.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit concernant le professeur Lupin, je préfère attendre pour juger quelqu'un et n'ayant rien personnellement contre la maison Serpentard (par contre, concernant certains de ses membres…), j'attends de voir à quoi ressemble cette Daphné.

Revenons à monsieur Lupin.

OUI ! Celui qui a osé pétrifier tout la classe ET moi !

Oui, monsieur Lupin, vous partez vraiment sur de trèèèès mauvais bases cette année.

Tiens ! Malfoy et Harry… Leurs mains….

Et bien, comme je le dis souvent : on verra bien ce qu'il va se passer !

* * *

**Dix-septième arrêt :** Daphné Greengrass

* * *

« Je suis toujours aussi surprise du comportement de cette Alice Moon…

Et puis, concernant son amie, Elladora si je me souviens bien (j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait un beau prénom), même si elle ne m'a dit aucun mot pour l'instant, elle m'attire étrangement…

Oh tiens ! Un nouvel arrivant… Huuum… Il mériterait un bon relookage, mais sous ces cernes, ces cheveux emmêlés et cet air morose, je décèle un homme qui a du autrefois être très charismatique ! Un très bel homme oui… Roh, quel gâchis ! Daphné veut arranger çaaaaa !!

Ce serait plus facile si je pouvais être libre de mes mouvements par contre. »

* * *

**Dix-huitième arrêt :** Alice Moon

* * *

« Cette Serpentarde est très intéressante ! »

« Je confirme ! »

« Oh ? Tu es là Willy ? »

« Qui d'autre ! »

« J'avoue. »

« Alors comme ça, tu connais cette Daphné ? »

« Évidemment. Je connais tout le monde à Poudlard ! », fit fièrement Willy.

« Alors ? », commença Alice avidement, « Passé sulfureux, dramatique ? Mère décédée alors qu'elle avait quatre ans, un chien qui a avalé un gnome pas frais ? »

« Heuuuu… Tu me fais quoi là Alice ? »

« Je me renseigne bien sûr ! »

« Hé ! Y'a pas marqué « Office de renseignements » sur mon front ! »

« Je ne peux pas le savoir, je ne l'ai jamais vu ton front, mais comme je l'imagine, il y a bien écrit « Office de renseignements » dessus. », pensa Alice, narquoise.

« Désolé de te décevoir (quoique), mais tu devras chercher toi-même ! »

« Allez, steuuuuplééééé Willyyyyy !! »

« Non, non, non. »

Alice se mettait juste à bouder quand elle se retrouva stupefixée comme les autres élèves de la classe. Avec une belle gamelle avec ramassage joue contre terre s'il vous plaît !

« Willy ! Qui a fait ça ? »

« Huuum… Son nom commence par Lu- et finit par -Pin. »

« Le professeur Lupin ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour vous expliquer ce que fait Blacky ici, maintenant, arrête tes questions, j'essaye d'écouter ce que pensent les autres ! »

« …. Je demanderais des explications sur cette dernière phrase plus tard. Mais par contre : Blacky ? Tu peux m'éclairer ? »

On voit bien la fille qui n'a rien suivi et qui maintenant ne peut rien voir du fait de son inspection approfondie du parquet de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Sirius Black, allez, chuuut ! »

« Sirius Black ?! »

« T'inquiètes, tu ne risques rien, mais chuuuuut !! »

« …. Si tu le dis alors…. »

Alice essaya de lever les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à voir furent deux mains entrelacées et le bas des corps avec… Logique…. Disons que son regard ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que la chute des reins des deux… garçons ! Car c'était incontestablement des pantalons que portaient ces élèves, et les filles à Poudlard étaient obligées par l'uniforme de porter des jupes.

Mais qui étaient-ils ?!

Bon, celui de droite… Chaussures bien cirées, pantalon bien sexy sans aucun pli, mains fines et pâles… Malfoy ! Woh ! Et le deuxième alors… Huum… Chaussures moyennement propres, pantalon un poil trop grand avec… heuuu… Une fiente de hibou sur la fesse droite et une main plus grande que celle de Draco Malfoy, plus bronzée aussi…

Arf, je ne vois pas….

… Une chemise sortie du côté droit…

HARRY !! Ça ne pouvait être que lui. **(6)**

« Willy ! C'est ton œuvre ? »

« Héhé ! »

« Waaaah… Je suis impressionnée ! »

« J'avoue, j'en ai une petite larmichette à l'œil. »

« Sniiif ! Tu n'es pas le seul. »

« Malheureusement, ce n'est que le début. »

« Et oui. Bonne chance ! »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin : _je vais réussir_. »

* * *

Terminus, tout le monde descend !

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**Les Notes de Monsieur Nott :**

**(1) **Les réflexions de mes persos ne vont décidemment pas bien loin -_-' Mais que voulez-vous que je dise ? XD

**(2) **Et le pire c'est que je l'ai vraiment fait, car je ne savais réellement pas qui choisir !

**(3) **Je doute que le couple Goyle/Crabbe soit très alléchant, mais je garde dans l'esprit qu'ici ce ne sont pas des mauvais gars, et puis quoi ! Vous voulez voir Dean Thomas et Gregory Goyle en pleins ébats vous ? Moi non alors voilà !

**(4) **Et moi, dès que je lis cette phrase, je pars dans un grand fou rire tellement c'est stupide XD

**(5) **Peut-être aurez-vous un jour l'honneur de voir un exemple de comment Alice se comporte en cours ^_^

**(6) **Signes distinctifs du Harry Potter : des cheveux noirs trèèèès trèèèèss sombres, deux yeux d'un vert émeraude plus que ça encore, une peau plus bronzée que la moyenne anglaise, des vêtements toujours un peu trop grands et très peu en possession du sens du cirage de chaussures… Vérifiez toujours s'il n'a pas la trace du passage d'une chouette ou d'un hibou sur lui, sa chouette l'adore ! (N'importe quoi xD)

_

* * *

_

Voili voilou pour ce chapitre !

_Un de mes plus longs… Mais pas le vainqueur et en plus y'a plein d'espaces partout alors bon… Je l'aime bien même si on avance pas beaucoup, j'aime visiter chaque recoin des petits têtes de nos Serpentards et de nos Gryffondors !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura donc normalement l'explication de Remus, les retrouvailles Sirius-Ryry, l'enquête de Blaise sur Willy (peut-être), d'autres visites de Willy dans les charmants cerveaux de charmants élèves… Et bien sûr, Miss Teigne et Pattenrond ! Enfin, ce sont des suppositions, puisque il y a aussi Draco, Ronny, l'affaire Snapy, des bonbons au citron à commander… Alala, c'est compliqué :p_

_C'est fou quand même, j'ai le début de cette fic, la fin (non écrite) et même un bonus qui se passerait quelques années plus tard en tête… Mais il faut bien écrire ce qu'il se passe au milieu ;P_

_Vu que j'aime bien mettre des extraits, je vais de ce pas copier directement un petit passage que j'ai écrit et qui pourrait bien être vu dans un prochain chapitre ^_^_

* * *

_- Hé Dean, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le lit de Seam' ?, demanda Ron qui pour une fois s'était levé tôt._

_

* * *

_

MOUHAHA :D Quel extrait ! Cogitez donc sur cela en attendant le prochain chapitre (où cet extrait ne figurera sûrement pas)

_Tchuss !_

**Violine.**


End file.
